Harry Potter and The Chronicle of Lord Black
by Lord of mystics
Summary: Harry Potter did not knew about his heritage and when he ascended to the Wizengamot, he made fun of himself for a few times for not knowing the procedures of the governing body of Wizarding Britain when he approached one person who could help him learn the rules of the Wizarding World and may be together, they could heal each other. Starts at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Non-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, this was suggested to me by a reader and I liked the idea instantly. This is the first chapter of this story and it will not be regularly updated like my other works. This will not be a very long story but I hope to keep it under 25 chapters. Let's see how it goes. Thank you all for your support.**

* * *

A very old person who looked ancient in age was reading a diary he had started writing years ago. This person was known as Harry Potter or the boy-who-lived or the chosen one or the man who conquered. He was the Lord of the Houses of Potter and Black and he had risen as Minister of Magic in later life. The Diary was a tale of his story from the moment when the Battle to Hogwarts was over to the moment he had married his wife who had been with him for 80 years.

* * *

**HOGWARTS**

Tom Riddle's body fell with a final thud to the ground, his eyes lifeless and horror etched on his face. His own killing curse had backfired at him and now there were no Horcruxes left to save him. Finally the worst Dark Lord was dead!

It was over. Finally, they had won. Harry was still exhilarated with the thought that the war was finally over and now they could get on with their lives. There was eerie silence in the Great Hall for a few moments as Voldemort fell. Finally, the defenders started cheering for him, all running towards him and embracing him from all sides. He could not even distinguish how many people had surrounded him. The best he could remember was Minerva McGonagall rushing at him as soon as he had caught the elder wand. As a habit, he had stuffed the wand into his back pocket.

He kept hugging people and accepting their congratulations, smiling when needed, patting someone's back, shaking hands with another, hugging a friend who needed it. He did not remember how much time had passed. As soon as people started leaving the castle one by one, Harry sought out Ginny.

There she was with her family, all of them still in grief with Fred's death. Of course he too was grieving with his death. Fred had been as good as a brother to him all these years right from the moment he had seen him joke with Mrs. Weasley that she called herself their mother and she could not differentiate between them on the platform. The boy who had helped get his trunk on the Hogwarts Express, the boy who had come to rescue him from Privet Drive when Uncle Vernon had fixed bars outside his window, the same Fred who was a comic relief in a tense situation and a word of advise whenever Harry needed one. The twins had been there for him without even asking for anything. Even when Ron walked out on him, they both stayed. Now that Fred was dead! He cautiously walked towards the Weasleys. George was slumped on the ground, his head on his knees and Harry knew, crying besides the body of Fred. There was Percy who was crying, his eyes red and Mrs. Weasley was sitting beside him, her head on his shoulder and her eyes looking vacant. Ron was beside Hermione and trying to look brave but Harry knew it was facade and it would crumble as soon as Ron was alone. His eyes looked full of tears and he was just barely holding them. Harry knew it was the hardest thing to do for him. It was perhaps the bravest thing trying to look after everyone when he himself was broken. He looked at Ron who nodded in his direction and they understood each other. Harry would give him time before he breached his personal space again. Ginny was there beside Arthur who looked in shock with the loss that he had faced while she had her eyes closed and resting her head on his shoulder. Bill was comforting Fleur and telling something to her in low voices. Charlie was there and helping others with things, perhaps just to keep himself busy and not to think too much about what had happened.

His eyes however were looking for Remus. He was another loss that Harry felt acutely. The werewolf who was the last link to his parents, the last of his family and he was also gone. Tonks and Moony had been laid side by side with their hands separated by inches and there was peace on their faces. Harry did not even know if he should cry or if he could cry. There were tears in his eyes but he could not shed them. Perhaps, they were waiting for him to see others who had died this day before they would begin to fall. Remus had given everything for a better tomorrow for the world despite the wizarding world scorning him.

The sight of Colin Creevey felt like a hammer to his heart. He looked so little even now that Harry had trouble seeing him as grown up. For him he was still the firstie who had come to Hogwarts with a camera and eager to learn about the Wizarding World. Dennis Creevey had come to Hogwarts with the backup which came with Slughorn to fight and he was sitting beside his brother and wailing. Harry patted Dennis on the shoulder and the by lunged for him, clutching him tight. Harry could not say anything but try to console him. Dennis finally got a grip on himself and asked him between hiccups, "How did he die, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "McGonagall had told all underage students to go but I suppose he snuck back in. Once when the fight started, I never saw him here. When there was a break in fighting, the defenders started collecting our fallen heroes and Neville brought him in. If I knew he was here, I would have forced him to leave. He had no job being here".

Dennis shook his head, "You would not know Harry but the last year, our family spent it on the run living in small houses where we had locked away our wands and did not use them. We changed house at least 4 times and he was incensed at the Death Eaters and Voldemort. When the news started coming in on Potterwatch, he snuck out telling me that he was going to take a stand. I wanted to follow him but my father told me that he could not send both of his sons to war. It was this morning that I received a message for anyone who wished to make a stand against Voldemort and that you had died, I could not contain myself. I snuck out as my father was dozing. I didn't know that I woul..." he could not say anymore before he started crying and broke down in his arms. Harry awkwardly kept patting him when Madam Pomfrey took over.

Harry walked forward towards other fallen heroes and the next was Lavender Brown. She had been a good friend the sixth year notwithstanding and now she lied there, lifeless and mutilated. Parvati was at her side sporting a gash on her cheek and some minor bruises but otherwise unharmed. Her sister was sitting near her and they seemed to be lost in thought. Harry went to them and sat beside Parvati telling her in whispers, "Parvati, I know no words can compensate for the loss that you feel for Lavender but she fought bravely. If you want to remember her than remember her as the girl who spent 7 years with you in the tower and knew you better than your sister, the girl who fought with death eaters and stood for what she believed in".

Parvati nodded and he stood to return to the Weasleys. He had lost courage to go and see everyone who had fallen in the war. There was one death however which did not escape his eyes. There were Ernie, Justin (Harry presumed he had snuck in when the message went out on Potterwatch) and another of the boys in Hufflepuff he recognised as Wayne Hopkins. There were also a couple of girls in the crowd as well and he recognised all of them as belonging to Hufflepuff. Curious to know, he walked towards them. There on the ground was Susan Bones clutching another girl with blond hair and crying. He recognised the girl as Hannah Abott. He shook hands with Ernie and then sat with Susan trying to console her for a minute before he eventually took his leave.

He walked away after a minute to come upon Neville Longbottom and his gran. She was talking to someone who had come with Professor Slughorn when fighting resumed in the morning. Neville sat with Luna beside him and the sword of Gryffindor propped at his side. Harry sat beside them after he had shook hands with his Gran who despite her age had a firm grip. She said, "Your parents would have been proud of you today, Mr. Potter. You rallied people valiantly behind you and won over him for a second time".

Harry gave a half smile to her, "I just did what was my duty. The same as Neville, I guess. We all did our duty or it would not have been possible".

Her pride reflected in her countenance, "Of course! His parents would be so proud of him". She turned to Neville, "I am sorry for seeing your father's shadow in you Neville. You have won renown far more than your parents ever did".

Neville hugged her and broke down. Harry arched an eye-brow at Luna asking her what it was about and Luna stood and signalled him to follow.

They were walking when Luna started telling, "Hannah and Neville had become good friends during last year with them often leading the resistance. They had galvanized the student body into action and if not for both of them, half the students would have been dead. I think he had started to fall for her".

Harry nodded, "I understand that. I never knew her too closely to say anything". After a moment of silence, he further asked her, "How are you Luna?"

She said in her dream-like voice, "Is there any reason to ask this question in this environment? We have so many people dead, so much destruction done and so much to rebuild".

Harry decided to return to the Weasleys finally. It looked like they had still not moved from before. Harry silently patted George on shoulder who pulled him into an embrace and broke down again. Harry awkwardly kept patting his back and trying to soothe him. After about 10 minutes, George relinquished his hold on him and Harry moved on to where Remus and Tonks were laid.

He sat at Remus's side and started thinking of the werewolf and his interactions with him. From the moment on train where he had driven away a dementor to when Remus had taught him the patronus spell to where the Marauder had come to take him away from Privet Drive after the Dementor Attack to where he had offered to Harry to help on his quest and subsequently naming him as god-father for Teddy! OH Merlin! Teddy was just months old and he would have nothing to remember his parents. Remus had made it Harry's responsibility to look for Teddy's welfare and he would do so.

"Harry!", someone's voice broke his musings and he saw Andromeda Tonks standing before him. She had little Teddy in her arms and she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Wordlessly, Harry took the toddler from her. He was so tiny that Harry was extra careful to not to hurt him. Unwillingly, he thought about how big he would have been when he was placed at Dursley's doorstep about 17 years ago.

Suddenly Teddy who was awake and watching him turned his hair black to match his and despite all the grief, Harry smiled. Teddy might not know his father but his god-father would make sure that he was told everything about his father, the man he was. One who fought for what he believed in and may be many years from now when Teddy was grown-up, he would disturb Moony and Tonks' peace once more, just so his son could see his parents.

Unknown to everyone he had not dropped the stone in the forest but kept it with him. He knew of its power and the temptations it may pose for others and there was no one he could trust to not to be swayed by it. Even if someone was just thinking about some dear departed one while they had the stone in hand, it would summon them and that would be a disaster. He was also planning to keep the wand but without telling others. Dumbledore's grave had been defiled once for it and it could be defiled again. Harry did not think he was invincible but it would be hard to take the wand from him if none knew that he had it.

"Harry", Andromeda was saying, "I know you are the god-father of Teddy but I would like it if I could raise him up. You can always come over whenever you wish but I would like it if he would remain with me".

Harry said to her slowly, "Ok. You are his grand-mother so obviously you can raise him. However I would like it if I can visit him as often as I can".

She nodded, "Remus named you his god-father so it is your right anyhow. I will take your leave now. I have to make preparations for bringing them home".

Harry did not understand what she meant by bringing them home but then he realised she was talking about Remus and Tonks's funeral. He could not even think of that idea without choking up. His respect for Andromeda went up a notch at that moment. She was a mother who had to bury her daughter and son-in-law and she was alone in the whole world. It required courage to bury your own child.

He nodded, "I want to attend their funeral. They were always there for me and cared for me. It is the least I can do".

She smiled sadly, "Dora always saw a little brother in you and for Remus you were family. I will send the details to you".

"Are you ready?", asked Head Mistress McGonagall who had come up sometime during the discussion and was talking to Andromeda.

When Andromeda nodded, two wizards stepped forth who took charge of their body and disapparated. Harry understood that since the wards had been broken, it was possible to apparate in and out of the castle at this moment.

He went to the Weasleys again and this time, Neville had joined them and was sitting beside Ginny. She had held one of his hands and was comforting him, perhaps over loss of Hannah Abbott.

"Harry dear, we are ready to go home. Are you coming?", asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry nodded though he did not feel like going to the burrow at that moment. He had too much of guilt on his conscience and of course the place would be full of Fred's memories.

"Harry, do you have a minute?", asked Minister Shacklebolt who had just come up.

Harry nodded and Kingsley beckoned a few more of them towards him. Mr. Weasley told him to join them at the Burrow when he was free while he flooed away with his family.

He noticed there were Terry, Ernie, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Justin. When they were surrounding him, he began to speak slowly, "As you all know that the ministry is not in a good shape right now. There are very few Aurors and too many death eaters to catch. I wanted to solicit your help in catching the escaping death eaters, if you all agree. After everyone has been caught, you can either choose to stay or leave to pursue other careers. If you decide to become an Auror, you will directly be admitted into the training program without giving your NEWTs".

He watched their faces as he finished speaking. Harry knew his work was not finished by a long shot and nodded, "I do not know about others but I will help you in any way I can".

Others were of the same mind and Kingsley was relieved, "If you all would present yourselves at the ministry tomorrow, I would delegate your duties to you".

With that Kingsley turned to others who were craving for his attention while Harry started returning to the Weasleys when he suddenly stopped. He noticed a girl tending to the injured. There had been so many injured that the infirmary could not keep all of them so there were many who were being treated in the Great Hall itself.

The girl had black hair falling in ringlets over her shoulders, blue eyes, sharp nose and lithe figure. He could not recall her name but he was sure she was in his year. He was surprised why he had never noticed her before and he was sure he had never talked to her. She looked impassive with her facial expressions morphed into a blank canvas so it was hard to see what was going in her mind. Tending to injured was not an easy task but she was going through it without even flinching at the sight of injuries. He noticed the looks of appreciation people were giving her and he was trying hard to recall her name.

Suddenly it occurred to her. The potions dungeons, last row which was generally taken up two of these girls for five years that Harry had spent under Snape's sneer. She was a Slytherin but what was her name? Dale... no... Daisy... no... Daphne... yes, Daphne Greengrass. That was her name and she had a best friend Tracy Davis. As far as he knew Tracy was a half-blood witch and he had heard from his dorm mates sometimes say that Daphne Greengrass was one of the prettiest witches in the castle. Harry however had never thought about it. His collective hatred for Slytherin, Malfoy's behaviour towards him and his friends coupled with Snape's belittling of him had kept him distant from even the harmless Slytherins. What Harry was surprised about was her presence in the castle. As far as he knew, McGonagall had emptied the castle of all the Slytherin students before the battle began.

He also noticed Madam Pomfrey who was tending to a gash on Hestia Jones's arm. He went to her and despite being fatigued with working tirelessly, she smiled at him, "Hello Harry. Are you alright? Did you injure yourself?"

Harry shook his head, "No Madam Pomfrey. I am fine. How you have been? I guess this year has been the hardest on you".

She nodded, "You have no idea how hard things have been. To see first year students being cursed with Crucio or other torture curses and treating them was a nightmare for me. If it was not for Ms. Greengrass and a few others who volunteered to help me in the infirmary, I do not think I would have made through the year".

Harry was curious about the black headed girl, "As I remember Head Mistress had evacuated the Slytherin students out of the castle before the battle began. How did she come to be here?"

She nodded, "Most of them were evacuated but she refused to go and straight away came to the infirmary to help me to heal the defenders. She even brought many of them in when they were injured and could have died without being tended to. She showed courage as much as anyone in the field of battle".

Harry nodded and his thoughts drifted to people who might not have fought in the battle but had been instrumental in the battle by other ways. A lot of them had returned with Slughorn as the backup and now that he was thinking about it, many of them were former Slytherins who had come to their aid along with shopkeepers of Hogsmeade and parents of every student who had stayed to fight. The Wizarding World had come together against one foe who had suppressed all of them.

He also noticed Abeforth Dumbledore who was sitting jovially talking with Dean Thomas and when they eyes met, the barkeeper hailed him, "Potter, you were right. My brother chose well".

Harry nodded in his direction and went to find Ron. He was suddenly tired of the castle. He had faced too many things in the last few hours to be thinking rationally however there was something he desperately needed. He called, "Kreacher" and the elf appeared before him looking happy for once and proud of having led the elves in the fight and avenging Regulus Black.

"Master", the elf chirped happily, "Master called me?"

Harry smiled, "Kreacher please bring me some clean clothes, will you? I am dirty and want to take a bath".

His shirt had been torn at places, smattered with blood when he had comforted Severus Snape in his last moments. Thinking of Severus, he remembered something he still had to do.

He found Kingsley in the crowd. "Kingsley, can I have a word?", he asked. The temporary Minister of Magic followed him to a side and Harry started speaking quickly, "Severus Snape's dead body is in the Shrieking Shack. Please see to it that he is buried with honour. He risked his whole life for the Order and to end Voldemort's reign. I will explain later and may be give a statement about it if you so desire".

Kingsley looked at him closely to see if he was joking but he was not. Kingsley nodded, "Alright, I will send some wizards to get his body and ensure that he is buried with honour".

That was all that Harry was willing to do for the greasy haired, hook nosed dungeon bat. Harry did not suddenly feel affection for him but he was willing to accept his role in defeat of Voldemort.

He decided to go to the Gryffindor Tower to find a working bathroom to take a bath before he went to the burrow. On the way up, he came across Rita Skeeter, who simpered seeing him, "Harry, got a minute for a quick interview? Of course we will have to do a full length interview later".

Harry hated her. He knew that Hermione had promised to never tell her secret but Harry had not made a promise.

He turned to her, "Of course but a quick one and I think it would be better if we did this with the Minister of Magic".

She of course had no problem with that. She followed him to the Great Hall where Kingsley was talking to some Aurors and Harry made a show of tapping on the shoulder. Kingsley asked him, "Did you forget something?"

Harry tried to grin but it did not come. He flatly said, "Kingsley I do not know if someone has ever told you but Skeeter here is an unregistered animagus".

Rita realised she had walked into a trap and tried to move away but Kingsley had immediately stunned her and was barking orders to an Auror, "Take her into custody, Proudfoot. Keep her restrained in shackles and make sure she does not escape".

He turned to Harry, "I am thankful to you for this. How did you know?"

Harry told him, "I know since the third task of Triwizard tournament but since the ministry was hostile to me, I had no reason to go and tell them about it".

Kingsley nodded, "She can spend the next month or so the holding cells till we have processed all the death eaters and then we will send her to prison".

Harry nodded, "I guess I will see you tomorrow then".

With that he went to the tower to take a bath at last. When he came out, Kreacher had laid clothes for him. Getting dressed he went to find Ron to return to the Burrow.

**The Burrow**

When they exited the floo, Harry wanted to cry seeing the condition the Burrow was in. The house looked like someone had upended it and someone had tried to torch the house. The scorch marks were still present on the walls but the interior was as much the same as Harry remembered.

The Weasleys however were not the same. Harry could feel that they were subdued and the pain was evident. He noticed George was not there and Harry asked Mrs. Weasley, "Mrs. Weasley, where is George?"

She replied sadly, "He is upstairs and has not eaten anything since…" She could not finish her sentence before he broke down again. She had clutched him hard and was crying in his shoulder while Harry awkwardly tried to comfort her.

Finally Mr. Weasley took over and Harry went upwards to find George. He was in his room staring at the walls and his gaze was lost in the distance perhaps remembering Fred. He knew it would take a long time for George to heal from the loss and he was willing to help him in any way that he could.

Percy was also there trying to console his brother and he was crying himself. He was unashamedly shedding tears and to Harry's surprise, he had a picture in his hand which had the twins in it and he was moving his hands on the glass fondly while the twins in the picture tried to run away from his hands.

"Percy", he called. Percy turned and looked at him and hastily tried to wipe his eyes, "Oh Harry, how are you? I did not hear you come in".

Harry did not know what to say. He had not had to console someone before and he had not the right words for it. Finally, he started speaking, "How are you, Percy?"

Percy broke down finally, "It should have been me, Harry. It should have been me instead of him. I was an insolent git but they forgave me so easily and..."

Harry interrupted him before he could say anything more, "I forbid you from speaking a word more. Merlin forbid, if you had died, Fred would have cried for you as you are crying for him. We forgave you because you are our family. You realised your mistake and came around when it really mattered. It is now your duty to take care of George. He needs you the most at this moment".

With that Harry moved onwards to find Ronald in his bedroom at the top of the house. He was not really surprised to find Hermione in the room, crying in Ronald's shoulder. She hugged him tightly when he entered and he asked them, "How are you two?"

Ron spoke for perhaps the first time that day, "I don't even know what we are supposed to feel. Not having Fred around is something I never thought of. All those people who fought for us and died... It is hard to imagine that we will not see them again".

Harry nodded, "It is very hard to think so. I regret now about not having spent enough time with Remus in the last four years but there are a lot many things I regret about". He turned to Hermione, "What are your plans now, Hermione?"

She replied after sometime, "I will have to find my parents in Australia first. I suppose I will finish my education before I decide about my career. What you both have planned?"

They could not look into her eyes and she was immediately suspicious. She asked, "What are you both hiding from me?"

Harry answered her, "Kingsley Shacklebolt offered me and Ron to become Aurors for the Ministry to catch the death eaters on the run. We have accepted and he said that if we want to make our commission permanent, we can join the Aurors straight away if we so choose".

She frowned for a moment before nodding, "I can understand why he made the decision. The ministry is really short on Aurors and the escaped Death Eaters can cause a lot of problems for the ministry which is still trying to pull itself together. I can also understand why you would not want to go back to the castle. I don't want to become an Auror so I would have to finish my education before I can pursue any careers in the Ministry however right now I have to think about how to find my parents in Australia".

Harry nodded before he remembered something, "You can ask the Ministry to help you. They have their liaisons with Muggles and they definitely can get you help in finding your parents however I would advise you to take someone with you before you go. It may be hard for you to explain things to them otherwise".

Ronald immediately said, "I am coming with you and don't try to argue with me, Hermione". He turned to Harry, "Sorry mate but I have got to do this. I should have refused Kingsley in the day".

Harry nodded. This was expected after they had started professing their love for each other in the middle of battle.

Fred's body was in the Great Hall still with other fallen heroes since the Ministry had decided to send them to their families after they had made the plans for burial. He intended to attend funeral of everyone who had been there for fight for the defense of Hogwarts. It was the least he could do to pay his respects.

The Daily Prophet published a special issue that evening.

_**THE CHOSEN ONE BECOME THE MAN-WHO-WON**_

_Yesterday, the wizard known as you-know-who attacked the Hogwarts Castle after he had been given a tip-off that the chosen one Harry Potter was in the castle. He rallied his followers and laid siege to the castle with his followers._

_The defenders of the castle however did not yield and the students including many former students with the teachers and the members of the secret Order of the Phoenix resisted his forces. In the clashes which lasted all night, many were slain before the boy-who-lived went in the forbidden forest in what others assume, as a offering to you-know-who to save others._

_However as eye witnesses report, Harry Potter was reportedly killed when you-know-who finally approached the castle with his followers to take over the ancient fortress of wisdom and power. it is not clear how but Harry Potter came alive again and duelled with you-know-who to the death._

_There were a few things said during their duel which could not be understood by others but it has come to light that former Head Master of Hogwarts and the alleged killer of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape was a double agent who was acting on Dumbledore's orders to keep the students safe from the Carrows, who have been taken in captivity and will be tried shortly._

_It is reported that at least 50 of the defenders of Hogwarts fell in the battle which include students while Dark Wizards and Witches like Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Rookwood, and Walden Macnair were among those killed in the battle. (For a list of the fallen Heroes and death eaters, see P. 10)_

_Veteran Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt has been named the temporary minister of Magic while the former Minister of Magic Pius Thicknesse is admitted in St. Mungo's for recuperation after having been under the influence of Imperious Curse for almost a year. (See Inside pages for more details)_

**Saying bye to a Prankster**

The next day was perhaps the hardest yet. He had been woke up by Ginny in the morning who asked him to dress for the funeral before she went downstairs.

The Ministry had Fred brought to the Burrow around sometime in the morning and they had chosen to bury him in the grounds belonging to the family where their ancestors had been buried for generations before them.

Before breakfast time was over, the Burrow was over-flowing with people. There were McGonagall, Kingsley, Hestia, Andromeda, Slughorn, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Lee Jordon, Oliver Wood, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Demelza Robins, Neville Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Hagrid, Luna Lovegood and many more Harry could not recognise.

Fred's body had been wrapped in a white shroud and it was carried by so many of them that Harry lost count of people. By the time they were at the cemetery, emotions were running high. Every one's eye was wet.

There was already a hole dug up for him to be lowered into the ground and a ministry wizard was there to conduct the funeral. Harry was not surprised to find it was the same wizard who had presided over Dumbledore's funeral.

A lot of chairs had been laid down for everyone who attended and Harry sat in the front row with Ginny on his right and Fleur on his left with Bill sitting beside her. When it was time, the wizard stood to address them, "This day we are here to say our good bye to a young man who was a perfect son to his parents, a perfect brother to his siblings and an endearing friend to his friends. He touched everyone's lives who knew him and he gave them reasons to smile even in the grim times which lasted until yesterday. I would invite his brother, his twin to say a few words about him before we say good-bye".

George was inconsolable when he stood to address them, "Fred was not just my twin but my other half. I still cannot believe that he is not with me anymore and may be it would take me years to accept it however he was far from the perfect person as was just said. If he were here, he would be laughing at us for being so grim and morose". There were a few subdued chuckles to his statement. George continued speaking, "He was the brain behind us and he would not have expected me to be so grim when he lived so carefree and enjoyed every little joy in his life..."

He broke down again and took his seat and Harry heard Hagrid blowing his nose in his tablecloth sized handkerchief. The wizard stood again and motioned for them to join him. Many of the wizards joined him and together, they lowered his body in the grave already dug before they all filled it with soil which had been dug early in the day and then attached a headstone to it which read:

**Fred Weasley**

**Born: 1****st**** April 1978; Death: 2****nd**** May 1998**

**Mischief Managed**

With that they all began to leave after saying their condolences to the Weasleys. Harry waited for everyone to go before he decided to go to the ministry. Kingsley was waiting. Arthur and Molly were initially reluctant but they agreed when Harry promised them that he would return before it was time for dinner.

**Ministry of Magic**

When Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic the next day, he was dressed in an over-sized robe to hide himself with a hood over his head so no one could recognise him. The ministry itself seemed to have gone through a lot of changes in just a day. The ugly statue which had been built in place of the Magical Brethren had been torn down and Harry could see the debris strewn all over the Atrium. The fountain which used to be in the place was back and he hoped that the Statue of Magical Brethren would be back in place soon.

The floos were working again and he had heard that the public toilet system of flushing themselves in had been abandoned by the Ministry and soon the public telephone booth system would be back into place.

He handed his to the wizard who was back to his post in the Atrium. He took the wand and started reading it and loudly exclaimed, "Harry Potter!"

Harry sighed. He had wanted to escape the attention but there was no way now with people starting to swarm him. He accepted their congratulations with grace, shook hands with some, said thank yous to others and was looking for a way out of his predicament.

"I should have known that only you can cause such a block", he heard Neville say who himself was surrounded by people and happily gave a one arm hug to him grinning, "Talk about you, Neville. You have a lot more behind you than I do".

The wizard at desk motioned for them to go ahead and a ministry worker on duty near the lifts ushered them into one and stopped others from following them in. Harry grinned at Neville, "Feels good to have such a VIP treatment".

Neville grunted, "It sure does".

When they reached the office of the Minister, he lifted his hood for benefit of Kinglsey's secretary who ushered him in swiftly telling him, "Go right in, Mr. Potter and Mr Longbottom. The minister is waiting for you".

Kingsley's office looked like a landfill with lot of paper strewn around and heaps of files waiting for his attention. When they entered, he rose from his seat and said in his deep resonating voice, "Harry and Neville, welcome".

Harry motioned his arms around and asked, "Busy day?"

Kingsley sighed, "Pius Thicknesse was always slippery to begin with. Spending a year under the Imperious curse of Yaxley, he did not tend to work but delegated to his secretary who was no better than a death eater in disguise. They have destroyed everything and we would have to rebuild from the ashes".

Harry asked him, "What about the Order now? Is it disbanded? Since Moody had died, I assume you became the leader?"

Kingsley nodded, "I disbanded the order yesterday. We did not need it anymore so it was of no use to keep it. Please take a seat. I am still waiting for a few people".

They were joined by others soon and Kingsley offered seats to them and after he had did a quick calculation of their numbers, he asked worriedly, "Where is Ron? Is he fine?"

Harry nodded, "He is fine but he is accompanying Hermione to Australia to find her parents so he cannot join us at this moment. Also Hermione want the Ministry's help in finding her parents".

Kingsley nodded, "Tell her that I will be visiting the Burrow today evening". He then started addressing all of them, "Since you all know that the Ministry is short on Aurors at the moment and there are too many Death Eaters evading arrest, I want you all to bring them in. This assignment will extend till we have caught all of them and then if you want you can go to finish your last year of studies at Hogwarts or you can directly join as an Auror in the Ministry. The Ministry will also conduct NEWTs examination in December for those who want to apply for work and do not want to go to Hogwarts again".

They all nodded and at that time, a few more wizards entered another wizard entered who wore the crimson red robes of British Aurors. Kingsley introduced them, "This is Gawain Robards the head of Aurors and there are a few Aurors who realised what was happening and did not join the Voledmort loyal establishment but secretly kept working to undermine them. We do not have enough Aurors in our force right now and we would be stretched thin. We lost so many of them in the previous year that if Death Eaters banded together, they can outdo us. I have invited you all because I have seen you all fighting in the battle and I know you are battle hardened to stand against them and win. I will also be publishing an advertisement of requirement in Daily Prophet inviting those eligible to apply by relaxing the norms for the time being. Merlin knows we need them".

He turned to Gawain, "Gawain, these are your men from today. Take them to the Auror Floor, tell them about their duties and put them with whatever teams we have left for now". Gawain clicked his heels and let them to the Auror floor.

**The Burrow**

Kingsley Shacklebolt was having a busy day so he could hardly make time for anything except office. He had already deputed Gawain Robards to inform the muggle Prime Minister about the conclusion of the war and right now he was on his way to the Burrow to share in Arthur and Molly's grief. He had always liked the twins and with one of them gone, he was sure the world was going to be a bit darker.

There were too many things to be done and not enough people to do it and he needed Arthur and Percy at the office. They were highly competent trustworthy people who could help Kingsley through this transition period. He also hoped to secure Ron's admittance in the Aurors and for that purpose he had just to contact the Australian Ministry of Magic and trace down Hermione's parents. Ron was going off with Hermione in Australia to find her parents and if the ministry could bring them back then they would not have to go in the first place. Besides he had to show that he was initiating the changes in the ministry and it would not toe to the old line anymore. While the old families were important to the Wizarding World, the ministry was not going to discriminate against the muggle-borns who were as important to them as any pureblood.

He also had to give Harry Potter's first assignment to him. After the initiation in the ministry during the day, everyone had been sent home with Auror Robes and asked to report for duty from the next day. He and Gawain had made a list of those who were evading arrest and needed to be made answerable for their crimes so that justice would be seen to be done. The Malfoys were near the top of the list but they had assured him that they would willingly submit to trial whenever he called them. Nevertheless, he had placed the under house arrest with two Aurors standing guard. He planned to bring them in as soon as he could. In fact, they would be the first to undergo trial.

The ministry holding cells were already full and they had no other place to keep death eaters. Perhaps he could advocate for forming the War Tribunal a bit faster perhaps so they could start the trials as soon as they could manage.

He knocked on the door of the Burrow and Molly Weasley's voice came from inside, "Who is there?"

He answered in his deep voice, "It is I, Kingsley Shacklebolt".

The door was immediately opened by Molly Weasley who looked like a mess. She was not her usual exuberant self but her eyes were blotchy and she had dark circles under them, his hair which was usually neatly combed was disarrayed and she had a lost look about her. She tried to smile for him, "Minister, please come in and have a bite or two. We were just starting on dinner".

He entered while giving an apprising look to other inhabitants of the house. Harry was there at the other end of the table looking lost and bewildered as if he did not knew how to console these people who were grieving. Arthur was more of a mess than Molly. He had a wild look about him and he looked like he would doze off. He looked full of pain but there was determination on his face which he had seen often in the previous few years. He knew Arthur was holding together for the sake of his family. Percy was there, trying to console George who was grieving and still had the haunted look which Kingsley had come to fear. He had seen too much to it for the last few days and he did not want to see more of it. Ron was there, looking unkempt and perhaps for the first time, he was not even sparing a glance at the food. There was also Andromeda at the table while Teddy dozed in a little rocking chair. He understood that food was perhaps the last thing that they were paying attention to and he decided to make sure that they at least ate a morsel.

Kingsley took off his travelling cloak and hanged it on a peg while taking a seat on the table and said, "Thank you Molly, I think I have time for a bite". With that he sat at the table and Molly served him some freshly made bread and some of her onion soup which he liked.

Since no was really speaking at the table, he decided to break the ice. He asked Arthur, "Arthur, when are you going to join the ministry again?"

Arthur sighed, "I do not know Kingsley. I am still not over my grief yet".

Kingsley nodded, "I understand Arthur but I am really short on people I can trust to work with me for the betterment of the Ministry. Besides you have better experience of dealing with these issues having been there in the administration".

He turned to Percy, "What about you Percy? Are you joining soon?"

Percy shook his head, "I do not know when I will be able to join the Ministry again. I want to spend some time with my family, minister".

He nodded and turned to Ron, "What about you, Ron? I thought you told me you were going to join the Aurors".

Ron who was sitting beside Hermione and patting one of her hands, shook his head, "May be later. I need to go with Hermione now to find her parents. I will not allow her to go by herself".

Kingsley turned to Hermione, "Hermione, if you agree I will send a letter to the Ministry of Magic in Australia and ask them to find your parents before you go. That way you will save a lot of hassle in finding them".

Hermione nodded, "If you can do it I will be grateful to you Kingsley. That way I can go without Ron having to come with us".

Ron tried to protest but she silenced him, "No Ron, Kingsley is right. He needs as many people as possible right now. If he can find them then it will not take me long to find them and undo the memory charms I did on them. I know they would be angry with me but that is between me and them and I do not want them to lash on you".

Ron reluctantly agreed and turned to Kingsley, "Alright, I will join the Ministry from tomorrow as Auror".

For the first time perhaps, Molly Weasley did not object to something which was ostensibly dangerous. Perhaps she understood that her little boy had faced worse than that.

Kinglsey turned to Arthur and Percy, "I would appreciate it if you both can join me from tomorrow. There is a lot to be done and I am counting on you both to help me". He said to Arthur, "I have proposed your name for Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and it has been accepted". He said to Percy, "I have a lot of preparations to be made for the death-eater trials and I need a person of your calibre to help me wade through it".

Finally Arthur and Percy agreed to join the next day. After all, life had to go on. Charlie agreed to stay for a few more days and look after George before he eventually joined the Dragon Reserve again.

Before Kingsley left however, he said to Harry, "Harry, I have your first assignment for you. Our dear chairperson of the nefarious Muggle-born registration commission has been missing in action. I want you to bring her in. Gawain has put you with Proudfoot, Savage, Justin Finch-Fletchely and Dean Thomas. Report at 8:00 in the morning tomorrow".

That was exactly the piece of news that Harry needed. He had a long pending grudge to settle with Dolores Jane Umbridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Burrow**

Next day, Harry woke up early in the morning and came down for breakfast to find that Mr. Weasley was already up and at the table with a cup of tea between the palms of his hand, lost in thought. There was delicious smell wafting from the kitchen towards them and he was pleased to find that Mrs. Weasley was trying to find ways to keep her busy and making an effort to get over her loss.

"Morning, Mr. Weasley", he said as he took a seat. Mr. Weasley was lost in thought and took his time to reply, "Morning Harry. Excited for the day?"

He nodded, "I cannot wait to see how it is like. Are you going to join the ministry?"

He nodded, "Yes Harry. We would have to move on at some point of time. I suppose going to the office would dull the pain of the loss. Besides Kingsley really need all the help he can get. The Ministry is in shambles and the public would panic if things did not get well soon".

"Harry dear, what would you like for breakfast?", asked Mrs. Weasley coming out of the kitchen.

"Just some toasts and bacon would be fine, Mrs. Weasley", he said. She served him plate full of bacon and toast and as he started to eat, she asked him, "Where is Ron?"

"He is still sleeping. We were up late last night", he said not meeting her eyes.

"What you all were doing staying up late?", she asked. Harry did not know what to answer her. He had hardly slept with the nightmares and so did Ron. When he closed his eyes, he could feel the battle happening in front of his eyes, friends dying and their lifeless eyes, their screams in his ears. No, it was not easy to think about it and he even hesitated telling her about it.

She meanwhile had started to call Ron, "Ron, get up or you would be late for the Ministry".

Ron came down moments later followed by Hermione and they wordlessly took seats upon the table. Mrs. Weasley served them while Mr. Weasley was talking to Hermione, "Hermione, Kingsley has told me that he is expecting you at the ministry around noon. He wants to ask some questions so that he can communicate with the ministry in Australia and track down your parents".

She was still downcast and said in her same morose tone, "I'll go and meet him today, Mr. Weasley".

By this time, Percy had come down for breakfast with Charlie and perhaps out of habit, Mrs. Weasley hollered for the twins, "Come down you bot..." Her voice however hitched when she remembered that Fred was no more and broke into tears.

Percy had stood and was wiping her tears with his thumbs and she kept crying in his shoulder. Harry was uncomfortable because he did not know what to make of it. He wanted to console Mrs. Weasley but he was not sure how he could do that. He never had been good with feelings.

Finally he finished his dinner and walked towards his room to get ready to go to the Ministry. Ginny was standing at the door of her room and stopped him, "Harry can I talk to you in here?"

He nodded, "Sure Ginny." He walked in her room and sat on her bed waiting for her to speak. She took a long pause before she spoke, "Harry, you know when Dumbledore died and you broke up with me so that I would not be targeted? You promised me that you will return to me and you did. I thought that I would have been elated when we survived the war but I kind of felt nothing."

Harry asked her, "So what are you saying?"

"Harry, I... I don't know if I am ready to resume it right now. I want to take some time to think about it", she said hesitantly. When he did not say a word, she continued, "I mean a lot happened between then and now and it kind of made me see things in a new light. I am trying to adjust to everything which happened since then and need some time to make up my mind".

He asked her, "Are you dumping me?"

She hastily said, "Oh Merlin No. I am not dumping you, Harry but I need some time to sort through my feelings so that I can be sure about it".

He could not understand what to say. He had been sure that Ginny would be there for him when he returned after having finally killed Voldemort for good. He had not expected this but when she said it, he realised it. He felt some kind of disenchantment towards her and he had not been able to point the reason. Sure he had some feelings for her in his heart but he was not sure anymore if it were love or not. He thought perhaps he needed some time to sort through his feelings as she did.

He nodded, "I understand, Ginny. I will wait for you to make a decision". With that he left her room to go and get ready. Ron and Hermione were there in his room and when he entered, they asked him, "Well?"

He asked, "Well what?"

Ron huffed, 'Come off it, Harry. We want to know what happened between you and Ginny".

He told them what had happened in the room between him and Ginny. "She told me that she feels her feelings have changed and she wants some time to mull over things before she can make a decision. Now that I had time to think about it, I feel the same. We will take our time before making this decision".

Hermione asked him, "Is that why you have been avoiding her?"

Ron asked, "What do you mean?"

She spoke again, "She told me that she and Harry had not exchanged two sentences with each other since the end of the war and that is after he spent months watching her dot on the Marauder's map every night. I knew she needs to sort through her feelings as she had told me already. I think it is better if they took their time to think things through".

They sat quietly for some minutes before Mrs. Weasley's voice floated upwards, "Come down you lot or you will be late for the ministry".

After 10 minutes, they came down where Mr. Weasley was getting ready for going to the Ministry and so was Percy. They flooed to the ministry one after another.

**Ministry of Magic**

They arrived in the atrium of the ministry where things had definitely progressed. A crew from Magical Maintenance was still hard at work in the atrium restoring things to their previous state before Voldemort took over the ministry while ministry employees were arriving in the ministry. Most of them had been in hiding for the last year and now they were coming back. The most affected department had been the Aurors. Those who had not professed their loyalty to the ministry after Thicknesse took over had been taken to Azkaban while many who remained had been working covertly to undermine the ministry. Many had fought for the death eaters because their loyalty had been towards the minister personally and the minister had been under imperious curse of Yaxley. Those who had fought for the death eaters and had consciously worked towards imprisoning muggle borns or killing them were in prison and would be tried.

They boarded a lift together and Harry and Ron got off at the Auror Floor while Arthur and Percy went forward to the Minister's office. Gawain Robards, it seemed was waiting for them. As they came in, Gawain rose from his seat and said to them enthusiastically, "Potter and Weasley, take a seat. I am waiting for others to arrive".

Soon many others arrived. When they were all seated, Gawain started addressing them, "So the first assignment for Proudfoot's team is to bring in Dolores Umbridge. She was the chairman of the erstwhile Muggleborn Registration Commission and is liable for sending many wizards and witches to the dreary prison. For this assignment, the Minister has chosen Harry Potter, Justin Finch Fletchley and Dean Thomas who would be supervised by Proudfoot."

Harry asked him, "What about the muggle-borns and others who were taken to Azkaban though? Are any of them alive?"

Gawain nodded, "Many of them are alive but it would require a lot of time and efforts on our part to get them in prime of their health again. This war caused us considerable damage. In the meanwhile we have a lot of death eaters to be caught. The minister has asked me to compile a list of them and you all will be going in the field to catch them. And this is only what we are to do. The ministry has an uphill task at hand with all the destruction and death".

Harry asked him further, "What about their wands? I suppose their wands had been snapped when they were taken captive? Where would they get new wands and who would pay for them?"

He replied, "We are locating all the muggle-born as we speak. Those we find and are without wands would be asked to report to Ollivanders when he sets up shop again. They will be fitted with new wands and the ministry would pay for the expenses which would be realised after we have levied heavy penalties on the Death Eaters and confiscated their vaults and properties".

He nodded, "What is the plan for today?"

He pointed towards the Auror sitting in the room, "Proudfoot will be your supervisor and you will follow his instructions. He will tell you the plan of action once you are at the place she is hiding".

He produced a piece of rope and gave it to Proudfoot, "This portkey will take you to the closest to the location where she is thought to be hiding". Proudfoot pocketed the portkey with grim determination.

He continued further, "Augustus, remember one thing. She may try to resist arrest and there can be some death eaters with her. A couple of Aurors who were part of her security detail have been missing in action too so it is possible that you may meet them. If you find that you are out-numbered, send for back up and it will be sent to you".

As Proudfoot was leading his team out of the office, Ron said to him frantically, "Harry, take care and return safely to us. And give her hell from us".

Harry gave a little grin as he remembered the words Fred had spoken long ago in the castle when they twins made their escape after turning a corridor in a portable swamp. They had ordered Peeves telling him, "Give her hell from us, Peeves".

Proudfoot led them out of Robards' office to a room which clearly served as conference room of sorts. He motioned for them to sit in the chairs scattered around and when they took their place, he started giving instructions, "Alright, since you all have not been through formal Auror training there are a few rules that you need to remember. First rule is Constant Vigilance. You drop your guard for a second and it can prove fatal. Second rule is that you never abandon your partner. Third Rule is do your duty and return safely. If you need to cast some lethal spells then do not hesitate to do so. We do not know what kind of situation we are going into so finish the job as quickly as possible. I do not want to see a disarming spell or a stunner if a bone breaker is needed in a situation. Is that clear?"

A resounding "Yes Sir" answered his question and he led them to the apparition point. Taking hold of the portkey, they disappeared feeling the familiar jerk behind their navels.

**Denver**

They appeared in some thick woods where Harry promptly fell to the ground as the portkey stopped pulling him. Justin and Dean were no better either and they all crumbled on top of each other.

Proudfoot who had landed on his feet was smirking, "If all Aurors made such spectacular entry, we would lose before we even begin"

Grumbling they picked themselves up and he started instructing them, "Does any of you have prior experience in tracking? I mean if you can detect spells which are used for stealth?"

Harry said, "I know a little about such spells like Muggle repelling spells, muffliato etc. I learned to use them when on the run".

He nodded, "Alright Potter, you take Thomas with you and I will have Finch-Fletchley with me and we will go in different directions. Whoever finds them first will send a message on our badges and wait for backup. I do not want this mission to fail because if she escaped we would not be able to bring her to justice again".

Before they could start though, he detached his badge from his robes and showed them how to use it to send a message. There was a specific pattern in which one had to tap the badge and it would send their location to the other team.

He and Dean started walking to one side while Proudfoot and Justin went in another. They were looking for any sign of activity around them and Harry was spreading his senses in all directions to feel anything which would help him know if there were any protective enchantments in place. The forest was sparse and not as dreary populated as other woods where he had been hiding when on the run.

Dean, mostly for the purpose of making communication, said, "Feels all the same like last year except this time I am searching for fugitives".

Harry nodded, "Right. We camped in different forests and put up so many enchantments to keep ourselves safe. They kept up away from others many times thought breaking the taboo got us caught".

Dean nodded, "We were caught the same way. I was a fool to break the taboo when I called him Voldemort by mistake. I had taken off by myself in the wilderness when the ministry fell and my mother and step- sister told them that I had not been home from a year. I met some more wizards on the run and we spent a few months together".

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I remember. You had Ted Tonks with you and someone named Dirk who I imagine was Dirk Cesswell and two goblins one of which was Griphook who was in captivity in Malfoy Manor when we rescued you and Luna from there".

Dean nodded before he realised something, "Hang on! How did you know I was with Ted Tonks, Dirk Ceswell and two goblins? I do not remember telling you about it".

Harry was hesitant to tell before he decided to tell him not that it would have mattered anymore, "You were camping near us one evening when one of you had summoned Salmon fish for dinner from a river nearby. Our camp was near you all and we used one of those extendable ears which the twins had developed. We heard you all talking about Ginny being put in detention with Hagrid for trying to steal the sword of Gryffindor from Head Master's office. We were on the run doing something to bring downfall of Vodemort and we could not jeopardise our mission so we stayed put".

Dean wanted to say something but realised it would have fulfilled no purpose. They were doing what they were supposed to do and bring normalcy in the wizarding world again. Obviously they could not have jeopardised their mission. Besides it had not been long after that when they had been caught by the snatchers. Ted and Dirk had tried to fight and had done handsomely against them but they were done in when they were outmanned. One of the snatchers had snapped his wand and seeing Ted among the deceased, they had taken him and Griphook to the Malfoy Manor instead of the Ministry.

He was starting to speak when Harry motioned for him to keep quiet and pointed him towards the distance where there was a tent erected and two wizards in Auror robes were sitting outside. Harry silently sent a Homnum Revelio towards the camp and they retreated after a minute.

When they were at safe distance to keep watch at the tent and could not be seen or over-heard they waited. When the backup arrived, Harry reported to Proudfoot, "There are three more people in the tent and two Aurors outside it. In total there are 5 people in that tent and I do not know about their identities though it can be safe to assume that it is Dolores Umbridge".

**The Toad croaked**

Proudfoot barked orders, "Alright boys, here are the instructions. We will approach from two sides with Potter and Thomas on one side and me and me and Finch-Fletchely on another. We will take those two down with stunners and then storm the tent. Get in and start casting. Do not give them a warning or a chance to get away. If they apparated out of here, there is nothing more that we can do".

Harry and Dean circled around to the other side taking a long route to be sure that they were not seen while Justin and Proudfoot kept an eye on the tent. When Harry shot some green sparks from his wand, Proudfoot mouthed "GO" to Justin and they sent stunners at the Auror on their side while Dean and Harry took down the Auror on their side almost at the same time.

"Selwyn, what was that?", someone called from inside the tent, "Warrington, what happened?"

Before the person who had asked the question could come out, the Aurors had stormed the tent and as they entered, they started sending stunners, petrification hexes everywhere. One of those inside was wearing the robes of Aurors and had dived behind a sofa while the one who had questioned was stunned immediately.

Harry pushed Dean away from the way of a bombarda which was aimed at his head and with a speed faster than thought, had sent a reductor at the sofa which was reduced to bits.

"What is this happening?" yelled someone from other room of the tent.

Proudfoot by this time was able to stun the one hiding behind the sofa and Harry turned towards the third person in the tent and his blood boiled, the scars on the back of his hand throbbing. It was Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Proudfoot had levelled his wand at her, "Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are being taken in custody under the orders of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the acting Minister of Magic. Surrender your wand and we will be lenient with you. Resist and we will deal with you brutally".

She was shrieking, "I will not surrender to you. Not to false pretenders and the Undesirable no. 1. No filthy mud..."

That was all she was able to say before three stunners collided with her and she crumpled like a sack. Proudfoot turned towards his three companions and found them to be grinning sheepishly. He said, "Oh dear! The Toad has finally croaked".

They tied up the Aurors and Umbridge and bunched them together. With a big length of rope that he used to tie their hands together, Proudfoot tapped the rope once saying, "Activate".

They disappeared and he turned to others, "Collapse this tent and take it in as evidence. We will have to inspect it in greater detail when we are the ministry. Take their wands too and put them in a bag with a tag to each wand telling the name of the owner. They would serve as evidence. This mission has been successful."

When Harry told him that he did not knew the names of the captives, Proudfoot told them their names wrote them down on pieces of parchment and the wands were rolled in them. Justin secured the evidence before they apparated to the ministry.

**Ministry of Magic**

When they arrived in the ministry, there were a lot of people waiting to congratulate them. Ron and Neville bear hugged Harry, "You did it! The toad is done in."

Harry gave him a reluctant grin, "The only regret is that she caved in too soon."

"Potter, the minister want to see you and Weasley in his office right now", barked Gawain Robards who was there directing people and seeing that the prisoners were secured.

He and Ron took the lift to the first floor to the Minister's office and while they were on their way, another wizard joined them. When he realised who were in the lift with him, he was in awe and took off his hat to them, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I am indebted to you both. I am Reg Cattermole and you both had saved my wife on that day when you had invaded the ministry."

Harry remembered the day too well. They had just taken Slytherin's locket and were on their way out after rescuing many muggle-borns and Yaxley was pursuing them. Reg Cattermole was one of those who had been impersonated by Ron to invade the ministry. There also was the awkward moment when Mary Cattermole had kissed Ron thinking him to be her husband. They had been scared like hell that time but now that they thought about it, they felt embarrassed.

Ron definitely was not making eye-contact with Reg who was looking at him with amusement? Anger? Harry could not know and had no idea about what to do in that situation.

Thankfully, the lift arrived at the first floor at that moment and they got off to go and meet the Minister.

Kingsley it seemed was waiting for them. Hermione was also in his office and Harry guessed they were about to be interrogated by the Minister.

Kingsley took a moment before he started speaking in his deep baritone voice, "I have called you three because I need to know what had happened at Gringotts. The goblins are furious about what had happened and would be appeased only if they get the culprits or are given a just reason for the invasion. I need to give them a genuine reason for the invasion or the economy of wizarding world would be in danger."

Hermione and Ron looked at him and he sighed. He figured it fell to him to give some explanations, "What I am about to tell you is extremely confidential, Kingsley and if word were to go out then it will not bode well for us. Professor Dumbledore who had known Voldemort since he was 11 years old found the way Voldemort remained alive. It is very dark magic known as Horcrux where a person saves a part of his soul in a container. There were seven of such horcruxes and we had to hunt them down before Voldemort could be killed".

Kingsley was mortified, "He had made horcruxes? How did you lot find out ways to destroy them?"

Harry turned to Hermione who pulled out a pair of dragon hide gloves from her bag and putting them on, she summoned a book from her beaded bag. She gingerly placed the book on the table for Kingsley to see and Harry started speaking, "This book used to be on the shelf of Hogwarts library 70 years ago and Voldemort got the information from this book. I would rather that you destroy this."

Kingsley gingerly touched the book and almost immediately removed his hand as if it was burnt by the touch. He wrote something on a paper and with a tap of his wand, it turned into paper plane which he sent away.

About five minutes later, a man wearing a mask came into the Minister's office. He was of average height, had salt and pepper hair and brown eyes which could be seen through his mask.

Kingsley made the introductions, "This is Saul Croaker, the Chief Unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries. Saul, I trust you know these three?

He gave a bright smile, "Of course, I know them. Now why I was summoned?"

Kingsley pointed the book to him, "I hope you know this book. This is one of those banned in public domain and as such, I want you to confiscate it and take it down to the Department and destroy it leaving behind no trace of its existence."

Croaker produced a cloth pouch from inside of his robes and secured the book in it. With that he immediately left the Minister's office.

With them being alone again, Kingsley turned to them, "Alright I will talk the goblins but in the meanwhile Hermione, I need your help with something. A set of laws were written when Gringotts was established and there may something in there which can lead you out of your current predicament. I want you to find it and prepare a brief. Can you get me the report by tomorrow? I suppose the Australian ministry of magic would be able to find your parents by then. The library of the Ministry is at your disposal."

With that he dismissed Hermione and Ron while he asked Harry to stay back. When they were gone, he asked Harry, "Harry there are so many questions about the war which need to be answered and there is no one who can answer them better than you. The order trusted you when you said that Dumbledore gave you a mission and we did not ask any questions. I suppose the mission was destroying the Horcruxes but there are too many questions which need to be answered now and I will not take no for an answer."

Harry shrugged, "I will tell you everything that you want to know Kingsley but you have to promise me that nothing of what I tell you will find its way to the public."

Kingsley nodded, "Of course. The first question is about Severus Snape. You said that he was a hero. We also heard during the final duel when you said he killed Dumbledore on his orders. Can you explain that?"

He nodded, "You might remember the battle of Department of Mysteries?"

Kingsley nodded, "I do. I was one of the Order members who showed up to back you up."

Harry said, "Right. So, we had gone there to retrieve a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney sometime before the first war. That prophecy was the reason that my parents had to go into hiding. It's contents are irrelevant now but what you need to know is Severus Snape was a death eater then and he heard some part of it which he told to Voldemort. Based on the information, he started hunting down my parents and Snape got panicked. My mother had been a good friend to him since they were children and to save her life, he turned double agent and a spy for Dumbledore. When Voldemort was resurrected, Snape returned to him acting as a double agent and making Voldemort believe that he was still loyal to him. About a year before his death, Dumbledore had got his hands on one of the horcruxes and destroyed it but was cursed with a horrible curse which would have killed him within a year anyhow. He wanted Snape to kill him so that Voldemort would trust him and Snape would be able to work to bring his downfall. Dumbeldore was already dying when Snape killed him."

Kingsley took a deep breath when Harry finished speaking, "So that is why Severus Snape was a hero? He kept acting a double agent, risking his life for others. The next question is what happened in the forest? I mean you had gone in the forest to surrender yourself to save others."

Harry shook his head, "That is a question for another time or may be never. It was a personal thing. What I can tell you is that he cast the killing curse at me and I lived again."

Kinglsey's eye-brows threatened to disappear in his forehead, "You escaped the killing curse again? Are you immune to it?"

He shook his head, "No, I am not immune to it. There were some peculiar circumstances between me and Voldemort".

Kingsley nodded, "the next question is what do you intend to do now? I mean of course you can join the ministry as an Auror but are you planning to take your family seat?"

Harry asked him, confusion written large on his face, "What family seat?"

Kingsley asked him, "You don't know? Oh Merlin... well you would need to sort the goblins soon and only they can tell you more about it".

Harry had no idea what it was about but choosing to let it go for the moment, he asked him, "Are there any more questions?"

Kingsley nodded, "There is 12, Grimmauld Place to think about. The death-eaters had defiled the place but it is still yours. Also, where are you going to live now? Of course you cannot live with the Weasleys forever."

Harry realised Kingsley was right. He could not live at the Burrow forever. They were as good as a family to him but he needed a place of his own and he had no idea about these things. May be, he could live in Grimmauld Place for the time being. He turned to Kingsley, "I think I will have to look in Grimmauld place and make it habitable. I suppose I need a place for myself after all".

Kingsley offered, "If you want, I can have a magical maintenance crew look after the house and do the necessary repairs."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Kingsley. When they are at it, tell them to change the interior of the house. It is too dark and gloomy. And please ask them to take down that portrait too."

Kingsley grimaced, "Yes, the portrait! Alright I will have it removed. Now you go and report to Gawain for your duties. Before you go, I have received the details of funeral of everyone who died defending Hogwarts. This afternoon, they are saying good bye to Colin Creevey."

Harry's eye moistened a little, "I will be there Kingsley."

**Battle of Welshpool **

When Harry arrived at the Auror floor, things were in chaos. Aurors were running around and he found Gawain barking orders. He called, "Robards, what is happening?"

The Auror barked, "The last remains of death eaters have attacked Welshpool. We are going after them. You are with Proudfoot, Finch-fletchley, Weasley, Longbottom and Savage. GO."

When they arrived in Welshpool, the little town was in chaos. The top half of the townhall was blown apart, there were a few civilians who were lying dead on the road, their faces calm and Harry knew they had been killed by the Killing Curses.

When they arrived, they spotted atleast 8 death eaters who were destroying buildings or killing peoples. A few cars which were of Muggle Law enforcement were on fire and a police man was pinned to a wall by a javelin through his body.

Savage barked orders, "Take cover and engage the death eaters. Do not let any of these scum escape alive."

Harry ducked behind a wall and sent a stunner at one of the death eaters who fell. However it attracted attention of two others towards him. One of those sent a killing curse at him which destroyed the wall however Harry had left that place a moment ago. The wall crumbled to bits and pieces while Harry had taken him down with a stunner. He was suddenly pushed to the side by Ron out of the way of another killing curse cast by the second death eater. As he fell, his wand fell out of his hand. The death eater who had sent the killing curse at them was advancing on them and in desperation, Harry waved his hand and the wand flew into his hand. He immediately sent a stunner at the death eater.

Neville on the other side had already blasted one out of the way while he and Savege were engaging two of the death eaters between them. Justin and Proudfoot were fighting the last two death eaters. Harry and Ron joined in the fray and within moments, the battle of Welshpool was over.

Savage was barking orders, "Retrieve their wands, tag them and take in as evidence. Bind the stunned ones and take them to the ministry. The Obliviators will be coming down to take care of things."

When Harry returned to the ministry, another party which had gone with Williamson, Hestia, Ernie, Seamus, Dean, Anthony and Terry Boot had returned. Ernie sported a gash on his forehead while Dean had his arm in a sling and Seamus was walking with a little difficulty.

Harry asked worriedly, "What happened?"

Dean grimaced, "We were sent to capture some death eaters. They were waiting for us with a trap. I had my shoulder dislocated when I fell on my shoulder to escape a piece of rock which would have done me in. Seamus fell in a pit so he has some problem in walking. Ernie had his forehead grazed by a cutter."

He asked, "Did we lose someone?"

Dean shook his head, "No we did not. Thankfully there were only four of them there."

He nodded, "Right. I will be going now. I have to go and say bye to a friend."

Dean nodded, "Alright".

Robards came up to him at that moment, "Potter, here is your portkey. Weasley and Longbottom want to go too. You three are dismissed for the day."

**Saying good bye to a friend**

They arrived in a deserted street. When they walked out of the street, they could see a cemetery across from them on the other side of the road where people had began to gather around. They figured it was where they were going to bury him.

When they entered, the cemetery was full of people, muggles as well as wizards. There were many of Hogwarts students in the crowd who had studied with Colin. There were also Professor McGonagall and Flitwick in the crowd. Chairs were laid down for people to sit and the trio took seats beside McGonagall.

The same wizard who had conducted Fred's funeral was there and he was speaking, "Today we have gathered to say good-bye to a young man who was a cheerful soul and loved people around him. Today we say good bye to Colin Creevey who, as I have been told defied people who tried to oppress him and others and died the death of a hero."

Harry asked McGonagall, "Isn't he the same who was at Dumbledore's and Fred's funeral?"

She had her eyes tear streaked and wiping them furiously with her tartan handkerchief and said, "Yes. The ministry offered to conduct funeral for everyone who died defending the castle."

Dennis meanwhile approached Harry with a man and a woman beside him, "Harry, these are my mother and father. Father this is Harry Potter".

The man shook hands with him, "Colin talked highly of you. Ever since he went to the school, all he would talk about was the great Harry Potter. He told me that you thought of him as a friend, a confidante and helped him many times."

Harry did not know what to say to that. He nodded, "You son was very enthusiastic person. We all will miss him."

The woman said, "If you do not mind Mr. Potter, would you speak a few words. He would have liked that."

Harry reluctantly agreed. He never had much experience with public speaking and still tended to stay away from it however he figured he could say a few words at least.

He stood to speak a few words, "Colin was a year behind me in school and a very enthusiastic person. The first image of him in my mind is of him carrying a camera and clicking photos of everything he found interesting. It was a stressful year but it soon passed and Colin became one of my friends who believed in me even when others did not. He was loyal to his friendship with me and his loyalty never wavered even when being friends with me was deemed hazardous due to an obnoxious teacher at our school. I will remember him as the kid who had come to school to learn and left an impact on all our lives."

Having finished speaking, he sat down and the wizard stood again, "now let us say our good byes to a life which was extinguished way too soon but lived for the triumph of truth over evil".

Four people lowered Colin in the ground while others stood respectfully for the young hero who had died. After everyone had laid flowers at his grave or said good-bye, Dennis approached Harry with a photograph, "Harry, Colin wanted you to sign one of these. Would you do it?"

Harry remembered the days in second year when the ponce Lockhart had suggested that he and Harry could give signed photos. He had hated the idea then and he hated it now but he could honour Colin's request for once. After all, the boy had never asked him for anything.

The photo was of the time when they had won the Quidditch cup in his third year and there he was in the photo, accepting the trophy from Dumbledore while the twins carried him on their shoulders. It perhaps had been his best year at school barring the dementors. He scrawled his name on the photo which Dennis put in a frame and cast a spell at it before he put it near the headstone on Colin's grave. It would the last autograph that Harry ever gave.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BURROW**

Harry Potter found himself back in the basement of Malfoy Manor where he and Ron had been taken after they were caught by the Snatchers. He was hearing Hermione's cries of agony wafting from upwards to him and feeling helpless without a wand. He could feel Ron's restlessness and trying to get upwards to help Hermione and even in the dream. He had been feeling that way at that time trying to imagine the horrors Bellatrix was putting Hermione through. He tried to cry for help, to tear those bars out of their place and sat up, covered in sweat. It took him a few moments to realise that he was not in the Malfoy Manor but the Burrow.

"Nightmare?", asked Ron who was perched on the window of his room, looking out of the window towards the black sky, the stars twinkling and the moon shining resplendent.

"What are you doing up late in the middle of night?", Harry asked Ron while he was fumbling on the side table for his glasses "did you have some nightmare too?" When he could not find his glasses, he muttered the summoning charm and was poked in his eyes by the handle of his glass. Fumbling with them, he put them on and climbed out of his bed to join Ron at the window perch.

Ron winced, "Yeah! I was back in the forest of Dean where I destroyed the Horcrux. I was reliving the horror which had perpetrated before my eyes. I was up about an hour ago and could do got back to sleep so I was watching the stars. I heard you crying my name then Hermioe's so I guessed you were having a nightmare too."

"Ron, you do know the locket was trying to mislead you, right."

Ron nodded, "I remember what you had told me, mate."

Harry grimaced, "Did someone hear me? I do not want them to worry."

Ron shook his head, "Nobody did. I had put up silencing charms around my room before I went to sleep. I reckon mum would have been up here if I did not."

Harry asked him, "Has Hermione returned?"

Ron nodded, "She came in really late. Dad had to drag her away from the library in the ministry after the librarian pleaded with her to go about 10 times."

Harry snorted, "That is the Hermione we know. When in doubt, go to the library."

Ron had half a smile on his lips, "Mate, how you think she is holding up?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I haven't been very good with feelings, you know. When you were gone she would spend nights crying into her pillow and I didn't know what I could do about it. She is however far more stronger than we give her credit for."

Just at that moment, George poked his head inside, "You two blokes are not asleep?"

Harry waved him in, "Couldn't sleep, George. Come join us here."

George was hard to recognise at once. He had stubble worth a week, his eyes looked all puffy with bags under them, his robes looked disshelved, his hair looked like a nest for birds and he was bare feet. He had such a wild look about him that Harry was not sure if George even cared about himself anymore.

George joined them over and they said nothing for few minutes, each one contemplating over past events before Harry asked him, "How are you, George?"

George said sadly, "I don't know what I am supposed to feel. Every second I feel like Fred would be coming in through the door and give me an idea for a new prank. It's just so..." George could not speak anymore before he broke down.

Ron hugged his brother and whispered, "We are all here for you, George. And remember what you had said that Fred would be laughing at us for crying for him."

George stopped crying after about 5 minutes. Harry asked him, "Are you going to re-open the shop?"

He shook his shoulders in a resigned gesture, "I don't know. It is hard enough trying to live with this thought. I can't man the shop by myself."

Harry prompted him, "Then you can always hire more people to do it for you. He would not want you to sulk like this because you don't look very good when you are sulking."

Ron chimed in, "I will even find time to help you stock the shop and open in time for the new academic session. We all are with you in this."

George scowled, or the closest to scowl that he could, "That is all good but Fred was the brain behind the operation. I can do all the magic required but I need someone to give me the ideas."

Harry shrugged, "You can always ask others. I mean you have the talent to make an idea of almost anything. I don't think Fred would have liked to see you feeling so discouraged."

Ron took a big wide yawn which set the other two yawning and Harry bade them good night saying, "I'd rather that you both would get some sleep now. Tomorrow we are going to bury Tonks and Remus."

**SAYING GOOD BYE TO A MARAUDER**

Harry knew where Andromeda lived, having been there with Hagrid as they were escaping Death Eaters after the battle of Seven Potters. He and Ron were raised up early in the morning by Hermione who had dark circles under her eyes; she was dropping with exhaustion and yet standing. Harry asked her, "Hermione, did you not sleep yesterday? Why are you looking so exhausted?"

She shook her head, "I kept going back to the manor and could feel the curses that she had used to torture me. Ginny had to sleep with a pillow on her face because I could not sleep with the lights turned off."

Ron had embraced her in a hug, "Hermione, we are over the war. Bellatrix Lestange is dead and she is not going to come back to torture you. She got what had been coming to her. I won't let anyone hurt you."

She pecked him on the cheek, "You are sweet Ron but it is just that I can't seem to forget it. Perhaps it will take some time for me to get over it. However we have a busy day ahead of us."

Harry asked her, "What do you mean?"

"Kingsley wants us in the ministry after Remus and Tonks's funeral. He needs our help with something. He had let me know when I met him in the evening. Where did you both had disappeared off to?", she asked raising an eye-brow.

Harry told her, "We went to say good-bye to Colin."

Before their conversation could get any more emotional, Mrs. Weasley's voice carried upstairs, "Come down you lot. Breakfast is ready."

When they descended, they found that all of the Weasleys were up and ready to go. Even George had got ready to go and bury Remus Lupin.

Mr. Weasley said, "Harry, they are burying them in Godric's Hollow. Kingsley told me that Andromeda wanted to do it this way and she has requested us to be there an hour before the appointed time."

After a quick breakfast which no one really wanted to have, they apparated to Andromeda's place. When they knocked on the door, Andromeda took her time to open the door. She had dark circles under her eyes and her puffy eyes told that she had not been sleeping very well. She tried to smile when she saw them but the smile did not reach her eyes. She ushered them in and Harry found Teddy sitting in his chair and trying to get hold of Fleur's locks while she chuckled. Bill was sitting in a chair on the side and looking at Fleur and Teddy with fondness.

When they entered, they all took seats at chairs spread around in the living room of the Tonks' residence. Harry picked up Teddy, "Come here, little guy. Let your godfather play with you for some time."

Teddy looked at him in concentration and suddenly, he had changed his hair to a tuft of black resembling his making him chuckle, "Tonks would have been so proud of you Ted."

He cradled the boy close to him and was blabbering to him when he encountered some nasty smell and could feel the sleeve of his shirt soaking up. It took him for a moment to connect the nasty smell with his wet sleeve and when he did, he exclaimed loudly, "Jeez little guy! Could you not find someone else?"

Everybody was laughing at his pouting when Molly took her, "Give him to me Harry dear. I will get him cleaned and a fresh set of clothes."

Harry looked at his sleeve and pulled out his wand to cast a dry charm. He did a drying charm and returned his wand to its place and did not realise until he found Hermione looking at him curiously.

"Uh... Hermione, what is the matter?", he asked nervously "is something wrong with me that I should know about?"

She said, "Harry you just performed a drying charm without saying the incantation!"

He said surprised, "I did?"

She said, "Yeah you did."

Pretty soon, many other order members arrived with the Minister himself. Most of the teachers too turned up to say their good-byes to the Marauder with McGonagall in the lead who was wiping her eyes with her tartan handkerchief, all discipline forgotten and crying for one of her favourite students.

When it was time, they disapparated to Godric's Hollow. The ministry had already brought their bodies to the grave-yard and the tiny wizard was presiding at their funeral. In attendance were more order members, many of the students who had been taught by Remus during his brief stint as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at the school. There were Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Anthony, Ernie, Susan among many others he recognised but could not put a name to them. Members of the old quidditch team too were there. Hagrid too was there and wiping his eyes on the chequered table cloth sized handkerchief.

Harry had been given a seat in the front row with the Weasleys and Andromeda. He kept Teddy in his lap where the kid was bouncing up and down on his knee and trying to follow a butterfly with his eyes which was flying around while stretching his pudgy little hands as if trying to catch the butterfly. To Harry's amazement, the butterfly indeed veered off course and flew to the toddler's outstretched hand. He had to marvel at Teddy's accidental magic. Andromeda was already crying, tears streaking down her eyes and she sat beside Harry quietly sobbing.

The wizard was saying, "This morning we are gathered here to say good-bye to two people who were heroes. They lived for their friends, family and even gave their lives in the path of their duty and righteousness. They are symbols of selfless sacrifice, of giving everything for triumph of good over evil and of hope. They loved each other and could not be separated even in death."

Harry was listening to everything that wizard said and he felt it was so lacking in description of the life of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. They were much more than this wizard was trying to put into words.

"Harry, would you speak a few words?", Andromeda was asking. Harry figured he should say a few words. After all, out of the Tonks', he was the only family Remus had.

The wizard was saying, "They were the perfect pair for each other and kind to others. I would like to ask Harry Potter to say a few words in the memory of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin."

When Harry stood, Andromeda made a motion to take the toddler from him but he shook his head to her and walked forward to address the gathering carrying Teddy with him. He took a few moments to form his words before he started to speak, "Remus Lupin was one of the best friends of my parents. He was a werewolf and always apprehensive that people would not accept him due to his condition however when Albus Dumbledore allowed him to join Hogwarts as a student, he was quickly accepted as a friend by his fellow students. He was a kind soul who was also very perceptive. I never had the fortune to meet him before my third year when he came to teach Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and it was largely due to him that I learnt so much in defense. He worked towards ensuring my safety all these years and acted as the guardian that I never had. He was also the last link to my parents and I will miss his presence around me. He was scorned for his condition but he never took it out on anyone. He chose to stay above all the hatred that was directed at him and lived his life on his terms. Tonks always treated me like a little brother and she was always so full of energy and was so enthusiastic towards everything that she did. She always took care of me whenever she could and I feel like a light has gone out of the world with their deaths. Remus and Tonks named me the god-father of their son and I promised them that I will look after Teddy to the best of my efforts. G. Go. Good. Good bye Remus and Tonks."

His voice had started to crack at the end of his speech while Hagrid had taken out his handkerchief and was blowing his nose into it which sounded like a trumpet. After he had made his statement, he returned to his seat beside Andromeda while Professor McGonagall had stood to address them. While it was unorthodox yet people were willing to listen what she had to say.

She started saying grimly, "When Remus Lupin came to Hogwarts, we all were apprehensive but he turned out to the one of the best students of his age. He was smart and kind towards others. He made friends with three others in his house and they were inseparable. He always was trying to learn and while he engaged in pranks with his other friends, he was also the most sensible one. He graduated from Hogwarts with 10 NEWTs but could not get a job due to his condition. He never let that dampen his spirits and despite us treating werewolves as mindless beasts, he never turned himself against the wizarding world. I never told this to any student before this day but he and his gang of friends were some of my best students and I will miss them." She had been dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief while she spoke.

As she sat, the minster started speaking, "Before we enter them in the ground, I have an announcement to make. For the extreme valour and courage showed by Remus Lupin and his sacrifice, the ministry has decided to present him with an Order of Melin, First class, posthumously."

Kingsley's announcement was met by thunderous applause from the crowd. After the applause died down, he presented a medal with a green ribbon to Andromeda who accepted in on behalf of Remus with Teddy in her arms.

When everyone sat down again, the tiny wizard stood, "Let us say our good bye to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. May you both stay together in the after-life."

With that they all stood together and after their bodies had been lowered in the graves, they filled it with the soil which had been dug prior to burying them. After the grave had been levelled, a single head stone was erected on their grave which read:

**REMUS LUPIN NYMPHADORA TONKS**

**Born: 10 March 1960 Born: 31 May 1973 **

**DEATH: 02 May 1998**

**Even death could not do us apart.**

As everyone started to leave, Harry stood beside Andromeda cradling Teddy in his arms. People would walk up to Andromeda giving their condolences to her and expressing their gratitude to Harry. Harry would smile or just nod in return. He did not know half of those people and surely had no idea what to do in such a situation. He was of mood to return as soon as he could and was just there beside Andromeda as support for her. He kept watching people who walked up to Andromeda when he noticed the girl with dark curls yet again. Daphne Greengrass, yes it was the same girl.

Harry had not thought about her since he had returned from Hogwarts but was surprised to see her here. She was a Slytherin and he had no idea why she would be attending Remus's funeral. She walked up to Andromeda and said to her, "Mrs. Tonks, I can't find enough words to console you for your loss. If I or House Greengrass can ever help you in anyway, please don't hesitate to call on me."

Andromeda nodded and she turned to Harry, "Potter if you don't mind, can I hold him for a minute?"

Harry could think of what to say so he just grunted, "Huh?"

She snorted but covered it behind her fist and said, "I said can I hold Teddy for a minute, Potter?"

Harry looked over her shoulder at Andromeda who nodded and he handed Teddy to Greengrass. She played with Teddy for a few minutes while Harry kept an eye on her. When she returned Teddy back to him, Harry asked her, "What are you doing here, Greengrass?"

She said, "As it is evident, I am paying my respects to Professor Lupin and his wife."

Before he could stop he asked her, "But you are a Slytherin. Why would you come to pay respects to him?"

She looked at him as if he were speaking a different language and gave him a glare which could have frozen him, "Are you still hung up on Slytherins are evil, Potter? I had thought you would have grown up at last."

Harry said a little loudly, "Well the Slytherins have not given any proof to the contrary."

She said tersely, "We all have suffered, Potter. It is not just the courageous Gryffindors but Slytherins too who had to suffer during the last year. The bloody lions are not only the courageous ones."

Harry said hotly, "You have still not answered my question, Grengrass."

She said frostily, "if you would like to know then Professor Lupin saved my life during the battle. If it were not for him, I would have been dead."

With that she turned and walked out of the cemetery. Andromeda said, "Harry being a Slytherin does not make one evil. I was a Slytherin myself and I am not evil. Even Mad-eye was a Slytherin when he ws in school. These differences tend to blur when one passes out of the school."

Harry was feeling suitably chastised, "I am sorry, Mrs. Tonks." She chided him, "Call me Andromeda."

He took his leave of her as soon as the last person left to go pay his respects to his parents. Hermione and Ron who had stayed behind waited for him. He sat at the foot of their grave and started speaking monotonously, "Hey mum and dad, we won finally and killed Voldemort but we paid a high price for this victory. We lost too many good men and today we buried Tonks and Moony. I.I.I promise that I would not let it happen again."

He conjured a bouquet of Oriental Lilies which he laid at the grave and then stood to take his leave of them. He was feeling lighter than he had been and knew he would return every time he wanted to vent his emotions.

**Ministry of Magic**

When Harry reached Kingsley's office, the minister looked agitated. Harry asked him, "Kingsley what is the matter?"

Kingsley in his deep baritone voice replied, "Harry, the Dementors are still free and wreaking havoc. I want you to go after them and subdue them. One of the employees of the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures will be accompanying your team."

Harry nodded, "When are we going and who is on the team with me?"

Kingley replied, "You will be leaving in an hour and most of your year mates will be going with you. I have seen them casting excellent patronuses during the battle."

Hermione joined them at that moment and Kingsley asked her, "Hermione do you have something for me?"

Hermione looked excited and passed him a sheet of parchment, "When Gringotts was established, there were laws made which govern the bank. One of the laws state that the bank would not allow any of the account holders to deposit any Dark Artefact in any of the vaults and any such breach of rule would result in the bank being heavily penalised and may extend to closure. So if we show them the cup and tell that it was a Horcrux, which is a class I non-tradeable Dark Artefact by the way, then they cannot take any penal action against us or revolt against the wizarding world. The most that they can do in that case is to ask for costs of repairs to the bank due to the damage caused by the escape of the dragon."

Kingsley beamed at her, "Well done Hermione. Do you have the remains of the cup with you?"

Hermione produced all the artefacts which had been horcruxes except for the ring and they had found. She also briefed Kingsley about each article and its history. When she was done, Kingsley said contemplatively, "This should be enough to satisfy them. Alright I will arrange a meeting with them tomorrow. It is important that we sort out the goblins at the earliest. Without the bank, the economy of Wizarding World would crash down."

Robards chose that moment to enter, "Minister, the teams are ready to go."

Kingsley turned to Harry, "Good luck Harry. Your squadron leader will be Proudfoot and Ronald, Ernie, Longbottom, Finch-Fletchley and Goldstein would be accompanying you with a ministry representative who would be able to send them back to the fortress."

Harry asked him apprehensively, "Would they be employed again as guards of the prison?"

Kingsley shook his head, "No. We will not trust such creatures with fickle loyalty ever again. We had an uneasy truce with them before which they broke. We would hunt them now. I know we cannot kill them but we can drive them back to the prison and keep them there without letting them feed on the prisoners. That would be enough to weaken them and hopefully it may prove fatal for them."

Harry nodded "Alright, I should get going then."

With that he marched down to the Auror offices where the squad had already assembled and Proudfoot was already briefing them, "When we get there, you all will produce patronuses and started herding them away from whomever they seem to be attacking. Drive them away and Mr. Diggory would force them to return to the fortress."

Harry flinched hearing Mr. Diggory's name and turned to see the man. Harry could not recognise him at all. He looked to so broken, old and powerless and Harry could feel the ache which the old wizard must be feeling. When he saw Harry looking, he gave a very watery smile and asked him, "How are you Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded to the man, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Diggory."

Proudfoot was distributing port-keys to them, "These port-keys will deposit you at where are we supposed to be going. Be alert and act swiftly. Is that clear?"

A loud "yes sir" resonated and Proudfoot started leading them to the portkey point.

**Taming Dementors**

When they arrived, it was scene of chaos. Perhaps the Dementors had sensed that their side had lost and were going on a rampage. Harry could see them gliding over helpless muggles and devouring their souls. So far many muggles had lost their souls to the fiends and this angered him.

As one, 7 wands were levelled and patroni burst out of them. The stag stood over all others and the dementors were fleeing at their sight. Mr. Diggory was waving his wand in a complicated arc and perhaps communicating with the fiends because they all started flying in the direction of North Sea where Azkaban was.

With the Dementors done, Proudfoot turned to them, "Good work but we are not yet finished by a long shot. He produced a piece of rope and said, "Everyone grab hold of it. We are going to a different location now."

They did this for 3 more times before Proudfoot was convinced that they should return to the Ministry.

**Burying a bat**

When they returned to the Ministry, Robards caught hold of him, "Potter the Minister want to see you."

Harry walked to the office of the Minister where Kingsley was frowning at a piece of paper in his hands. He beckoned him to a chair and after Harry made himself comfortable, he said, "Harry, Severus Snape's will was discovered today and he has expressly stated that he want you to read it."

Harry was apprehensive but nodded. Kingsley handed him a scroll and a letter. He opened the scroll first. It read:

"_I, Severus Tobias Snape, do hereby declare this to be my last bequest to be made in good faith and in sound state of health and mind. Any other bequests which exist at this point of time are hereby declared null and void._

_I leave 10,000 Galleons for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a donation to the school._

_The rest shall go to Harry James Potter. I leave him my vault at Gringotts along with all my books and other material possessions which I own and are kept in my office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also leave the house on Spinner's End which I had inherited from my father. _

_Severus Tobias Snape"_

Then he opened the letter:

"_Harry,_

_When you would get to read this letter I would be long dead and gone from the world. I know we never have been on best terms with each other and perhaps you would spend all your life hating me for the person I had been._

_I have sorely regretted the fact over years that I had to hear the wretched prophecy. If I had not done that, perhaps things might have been different and you would have grown up in your family with your parents._

_I hated your father who admittedly had the better looks and was the all popular bloke and I loathed him from the time Lily started dating him. I never got to settle my grudges with him so I took it out on you who had nothing to do with it._

_I know I never did a single deed which could be called good and most likely I would pay for my crimes in after life. I wanted to ask your forgiveness from this letter and request you to attend my funeral. _

_Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Harry read the letter and asked Kingsley, "What should I do about it?"

Kingsley shrugged, "It is your wish. If you want you can attend his funeral. He will be buried about an hour from now in the grave yard near his home where he grew up."

Harry nodded, "I despise the man but one good deed merits another. I would honour his word because he risked his life for the wizarding world."

Snape's funeral was the quietest one. Except for Minerva, Kingsley, Flitwick and Draco Malfoy no one had attended. The wizard who had presided over everyone's funeral was there and seeing the few numbers who had turned up, he asked, "Would anyone of you like to speak?"

Malfoy volunteered, "Severus Snape was my godfather. He always shielded me from troubles and looked after my interests. He had doted on me when I was a little boy and even in school where I acted like a git, he was there to help me. When the Dark Lord gave me the mission to kill Dumbledore as a way of punishing my father for his mistakes, Severus Snape gladly stepped in to kill the old headmaster saving my soul from getting scarred forever. He was bitter man who never loved anyone and he had no inclination to start a family yet the closest he came to love someone was me. Good bye God father. I will miss you."

With that Severus Snape was interred into the ground and his headstone was rather bland except for a line at the end which read, "Hero till the death."

**The Burrow**

When Harry returned to the Burrow that day, he found Neville in the living room with Hermione, Ron and Ginny talking about something. He hailed them, "What are you all talking about?"

It was Hermione who replied, "The goblins want to meet you tomorrow."

Harry did not know what to expect of the Goblins. His experience with them was rather limited and he had no idea how he would proceed with them. He asked Hermione, "What is the plan for tomorrow?"

"They have told the minister expressly that they are only interested in meeting you and would not allow anyone else to accompany you except the Minister", said Bill who was had just arrived with Fleur in tow.

"What do you think they would want, Bill?", Harry asked him.

Bill shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. They certainly don't want gold or any material possessions. Unless you have a very good reason for the break-in, they would want to punish you according to the Goblin laws, I am afraid."

Hermione protested, "We will not let him go alone."

Bill shook his head, "They wouldn't allow you to enter, Hermione. Harry however is different matter altogether."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

Bill smirked, "Apparently Harry has a vast inheritance waiting for him and they are getting nervous about it. The Potter House Charter gave all him all the rights to his full wealth the moment he became of age. Since Harry could not go to them and claim his inheritance when he turned 17, they want to sort out the break-in with him and wash their hands off after they have committed Harry's inheritance to him."

Harry asked him, "Inheritance? What does that mean?"

Bill frowned, "You don't know about your family's wealth?"

Harry protested, "I know I have a vault which is full of gold and I have been using that to fund my education since the last 7 years."

Bill was confused, "You did not know that it is your trust vault? No one told you about it?"

Harry was getting concerned, "Told about what?"

Bill shook his head, "Never mind. The goblins can explain it to you better than me. I will be accompanying you to the bank but you better have a good reason for break in. We like you whole, you know."

The last comment caused chuckles in the room however Harry was worried. What the goblins could do with him? What would they want as compensation for the break-in. Above all what was his inheritance and why no one told him about it?

The next morning the minister met him outside Gringotts with Bill in tow. Te Goblin guards were waiting in phalanx formation for them, armed to the teeth. The leader was an elderly goblin who was dressed in a robe and cut an imposing presence for a goblin. When Harry approached, he said, "You wizard are responsible for break-in in the bank and loss of our reputation."

Harry, honourable that he was, nodded, "I did commit a break- in but there was a reason behind it."

The goblin motioned for his guards, "Cover them and bring them to my office."

The guards took them deep in an office in the bank and Harry could see the signs of damage which had been done to the Bank. By the looks of it nothing had been repaired yet and now it was evident how much the damage had been.

The goblin's office was situated deep in the bank and when they reached it, he left the guards outside while motioning for Harry and Kingsley to join him inside. He offered them straight backed hard chairs to sit on which were uncomfortable to begin with. When they were seated, he started speaking, "Mr. Potter, you along with three others entered the bank and committed a break in and in the process and you released a dragon in the wild causing heavy damage to the bank. How do you plead?"

Harry remembered the points Hermione had raise and he had riffled through her research too, "I would not refuse that I committed a break-in a few days ago however while I explain my reasons I would draw your attention towards Article 24 of the Statute which governs establishment of Gringotts and that Article specifically prohibits keeping any dark artefact in any of the vaults. The vault that I broke-in belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange and she was harbouring a horcrux in it which is a Class-I non-tradeable artefact. It should not have been allowed to be deposited in the Bank in the first place so the blame lies on you."

Hearing the term Horcrux, the goblin drew in a sharp breath and pointedly asked him, "Are you sure it was a horcrux? How do you know about a horcrux?"

Harry explained him about the mission giving him the barest details while telling him of all the horcruxes which he had found and destroyed. He told about how they were taken captive by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix's apprehension about them breaking-in her vault had given them an idea that there may be a horcrux in her vault.

When he was done telling, the goblin asked him, "Who helped you in the break-in? As I understand you would not have been able to find your way in without inside help. Name the traitor to us."

Harry told him about how they rescued Griphook and took him to Shell Cottage where they cared for him and nurtured him back to health. How he had helped them form the plans and later betrayed them. When Harry was done telling, the goblin did not say anything for a few moments before he started speaking, "The traitor Griphook was killed in Malfoy Manor where he was summoned by the Dark Lord V. Vol. Voldemort. However the account manager for the Lestranges is alive and he will have to suffer the brunt of breaking the policies of the bank with his head."

Harry tried to interfere but Kingsley nudged him with his leg to not to. The goblins did not take kindly to interference by others in their own matters. Kingsley asked him, "Kord, what now? Is the matter resolved?"

The goblin shook his head, "Not yet. There is still the matter of the damage caused. If Mr. Potter is willing to compensate for the damage caused and the escaped dragon, we will let the matter go."

Harry was apprehensive, "I don't know how much money I have in my vault or if it would be sufficient to pay for the damage caused."

The goblin pulled a piece of parchment from his table and passed it to him, "This is the account statement of the trust vault you have been using since last 7 years."

Harry read the numbers at the bottom and his eyebrows threatened to disappear in his head, "Is that true?"

The goblin nodded, "It is true. The trust vault contains 1,00,000/- Galleons at this moment and provisions were made to refill it with 20,000/- Galleons every year while you stayed at Hogwarts. You however have been spending very little of it and I would say that you are not one to splurge."

Harry's mind was in over-drive but before his other questions were answered, he had to settle the issue of break-in with Kord, "How much do I have to pay?"

Kingsley protested, "He is paying nothing. The ministry will settle it."

Harry asked him, "Do you have that much money? I would think that Voldemort and his followers bankrupted the ministry." He turned to the Goblin, "You name your price."

The goblin grinned, "We have assessed the cost of repairs and a dragon at 70,000/- Galleons. You can simply pay your share while leave it for others to pay theirs."

Harry shook his head, "No. I will pay this entire amount but I do not want you to go after Ron and Hermione about it. Once we settle the account, this will not be mentioned again like ever. Are we agreed?"

Kingsley interrupted, "The horcrux was placed in the Bank due to your negligence. You cannot ask him to pay for the damage."

The goblin growled, "Yes it was our mistake but if it was not here Mr. Potter would not have been able to find it so we are not only to blame."

Kingsley spoke, "He is not paying the entire amount which you are asking for repairs. Lower down the price or I would ask the Wizengamot to levy penalty on the bank for breach of rules."

The goblin thought for a few minutes before he spoke, "Alright. He will have to pay 50,000/- Galleons for the repairs. Are we agreed?"

Harry nodded, "We are agreed, Mr. Kord."

The goblin did the necessary formalities and handled him an updated statement of account which showed that 50,000/- Galleons had been deducted.

The goblin turned to Kingsley, "We have some private business with Mr. Potter, Minister. Please excuse us."

The minister looked apprehensive and asked Harry, "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

Harry had no idea of dealing with the goblins before and he did not know how crafty they could be so he wanted someone to be there with him who understood how the goblins worked. He had tried to ask Bill but Bill had told him that since he was an employee of the bank, he could not help him in this matter.

He turned to the goblin, "If it is all the same to you, I would prefer that the Minister is present here. I trust him with my life."

The goblin shrugged, "As you say. Now I wanted to discuss the issue of your inheritance with you."

The goblin clapped his hands and another goblin entered. Kord barked orders to him in Gobbledygook and the goblin hurried to follow his orders. Kord then turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, as you well know, your family is one of the oldest families in Britain coming from Linfred of Stinchcombe..."

Harry interrupted him, "I do not know anything about my family, Mr. Kord. All I know is that my father's name was James Potter and my mother's name was Lily Potter and they were 21 years old when they died."

The goblin's expressions were as if someone had smacked him, "Mr Potter, do you meant to tell me that you know nothing about your family? You don't know about your grand-parents?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't know anything about them."

The goblin was visibly disturbed as it was evident from his facial expressions. However he morphed his face in an impassive mask, "I am surprised that no one ever told you about your family. Did you ever ask anyone about them?"

Now that the goblin asked, Harry did not know what to answer. It had never occurred to him to enquire after his family even once in the last 7 years and he was ashamed to admit it to the goblin but Kord was looking at him expectantly so he had to answer him, "Actually no. It never occurred to me to ask anything about my family. When I was little, I was taught not to ask any questions so I guess it never occurred to me."

The goblin nodded, "Mr. Potter I did not knew that it is so bad. I would tell you what little I know. Your family is descended from Linfred of Stinchcombe credited with discovering many potions including the earlier versions of Skele-gro and pepper-up potions. He had seven children, the eldest of them was Hardwin Potter who married Lolanthe Peverell, the grand-daughter of Ignotus Peverell and the line of Peverell was assimilated in the line of Potter. Your ancestors have been in various trades like Auror, Potioneers and one of them even went to become the Minister of Magic. While your family is old one, they never were at the forefront of WIzarding World though and content with solid and comforting existence in the backwaters. One of your ancestors Abraham Potter who was a member of a branch of the family moved to the USA and became one of the first 12 Aurors of MACUSA. Ralston Potter who was a member of the wizengamot was also crucial in enactment of the Statute of Secrecy in 16th century. Your grand-father, Fleamont Potter invented Sleek-eazy hair potion which is one of the most selling cosmetic potions in the world. He was really old when your father was born and died sometime before you were born in the Dragonpox epidemic of 80's and was soon followed by his wife Euphemia."

Harry's mind was reeling. He had never known so much in detail about his family but now that he did, he realised he should have known it much earlier.

The goblin continued, "Your account manager had died a few years after the death of your parents and we waited you to come so we could appoint a manager to your family but you never came to inquire after your inheritance. We waited for you to turn 17 when it would become due to you but then the war broke out."

Harry asked him, "You could have sent me a letter at school."

The goblin said, "We have sent a letter a month to you for the last 7 years."

Harry protested his statement, "I never received a letter from you. All the letters that I did receive were from my friends or Hogwarts."

The goblin frowned, "There must be a mail redirection ward on you then. You should get yourself examined by one of our curse breakers. Did you never thought that despite being so famous why you never received a letter from anyone? I mean there should have been hundreds of letters sent to you in this time period."

Now that he thought about it, Harry found some reason in his statement. He needed some answers and he knew who could give them to him. For now, dealing with the goblins was important. He turned to Kord, "Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

The goblin nodded, "Yes. Since you are here, I want you to take your inheritance. There is the Potter inheritance and then there is the Black inheritance."

Harry frowned, "Can you explain these inheritances?"

The goblin nodded, "The Potter inheritance is simple. Your family has large amount of gold which is all left to you along with a lot of real estate. The Black inheritance is little complex. Sirius Black who was your god-father had named you his successor in his will and due to that you are entitled to the Black inheritance as well. It is equally rich, if not more, as Potter inheritance and you get two seats on the wizengamot."

"Seats?", Harry asked him.

Kingsley explained, "Harry, the members of Wizengamot are generally from the old families. There is a distinction of Ancient, Ancient and Noble and Ancient and Most Noble Houses and almost all Ancient and Most Noble Houses are members. There are 50 seats in Wizengamot out of which 13 houses belong to Ancient and Most Noble while 17 are Ancient and Noble Houses and Noble Houses while the rest are filled by the Ministry. You as Head of House of Potter and House of Black are eligible to hold two of them."

Harry asked him, "Is it necessary for me to take the seats?"

Kingsley chuckled, "Yes it is. With you on the Wizengamot, it would be easier for us to bring our desired motions to bring some much needed change in our world."

Harry nodded, "Alright, I agree to this." He turned to the goblin, "Are we done here?"

The goblin shook his head, "Not yet. You are to take your rings before you go."

A goblin entered the chamber and deposited handful of documents at Kord's table and retreated. Kord picked up a ledger which he gave to Harry, "This ledger contains a self-updating summary of Potter accounts and all of your properties." He handed another ledger to him, "This is a ledger of Black accounts and all properties."

Harry took the two books and without thinking, he pulled out his wand when the goblin snapped, "What do you think you are doing wizard?"

Harry asked him, surprised, "I was going to shrink these to keep in my pockets."

Kingsley explained, "Umm Harry, pulling a wand in Gringotts is an offense unless you have asked for permission."

Harry turned to the goblin, "Sorry, I didn't know."

The goblin said amusingly, "You know Mr. Potter, you are very interesting wizard."

Harry could not think what to make of his statement. He pocketed his wand and the goblin produced a small box for him. It was mahogany wood and inside, two rings lay on a bed of velvet. The rings were made of gold with a ruby atop it having a coat of arms. The gobin picked one of rings and handed it to him, "This is the ring of the Head of House, Mr. Potter and the other ring is of the heir. Wear this on your ring finger."

Harry slipped it on his finger and the goblin pulled out another box which contained two rings. These were made of gold and had Obsidian atop it with coat of arms. Harry slipped it on his ring finger and turned to the goblin, "Anything else?"

The goblin shook his head, "We need to appoint an Account Manager for you now."

Kingsley said, "If I may ask who is maintaining the account of House of Black?"

The goblin replied, "Bluntaxe is dealing with that account."

Kingsley turned to Harry, "You can have Bluntaxe deal with both of those accounts while keeping them separate. It would be convenient to you."

Harry nodded, "Please ask Bluntaxe to deal with Black Accounts too."

The goblin nodded, "If you need anything else, please ask for Bluntaxe at the teller counters the next time. He will be handling your accounts from now."

Harry nodded, "Sure. However I need to draw some Galleons now. I have to buy some new clothes."

The goblin produced a sack which he gave to him, "This sack will never run empty till you have gold in your account. For the muggle world, you can exchange galleons into pounds at the front counter."

With that Harry took his leave of the Goblin to come out of the Bank. He had shopping to do, arrangement to make and to find exactly what was in his inheritance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ministry of Magic**

Harry had returned to the Ministry with Kingsley since he had to find more about his roles on the Wizengamot in the immediate future. The Minister also wanted to discuss some things with him.

When they were back in the comfy chairs in the Minister's office, Kingsley asked him, "What are your plans for the future now?

Harry took a few minutes before answering, "You know when the war was over and Voldemort died, I thought that I had seen the last of it and can have a normal life now like I always had."

Kingsley laughed heartily, "Harry, you were never normal to begin with and you won't ever be normal. Can you tell me about a moment since you returned to the Wizarding World when you started at Hogwarts where you might have been treated as normal? I don't know much about your school years but even I know that you never had normal life. I mean a normal student does not find his name tossed in the goblet of fire by someone else. A normal student can't expect to fight a dragon and live through it or kill a dark lord by an expelliarmus spell. I'm sorry Harry but you were deluded when you thought you could be normal."

Harry nodded wistfully, "I think it was too much to wish for. Anyway, I don't think I have anything planned out for me. I'll take everything in stride as it comes."

Kingsley nodded, "I applaud the spirit but what are your plans for the future now. I mean you can live your whole life without working a day. Do you still wish to join the ministry as an Auror?"

Harry said uncertainly, "I would have to see what inheritance entails before I make my decision. When I decided to join the ministry, I did not know of so many things which should have been told to me otherwise. It may be entirely possible that I do not join the ministry at all."

Kingsley hastily said, "Don't rush in making a decision before you think it through, my worthy Gryffindor. I can do a lot with your help in the ministry and the Wizengamot. I'd rather that you join the Aurors and serve for a few years and help me change things. Trust me, even if you hate to be called the boy-who-lived or the man-who-conquered or whatever they name they fascinate suit you at the moment, you have an effect on the people which very few do. I can do with some of that influence and you should use it."

Harry protested, "But I am not the only one who opposed him. In fact Hermione and Ron helped me to destroy the Horcruxes and I would not have been successful at all if they were not with me. They can be as useful as I am."

Kingsley kindly said, "True that they did their own bit but they are not you. The Wizarding World sees you as its saviour and not them. They have helped you bring Voldemort down but it was your wand which finally put him down. The effect they have dwarfs down when it comes to yours."

Harry nodded, "I will think about it Kingsley. What else you wanted to ask?"

Kingsley asked him, "Have you decided where you will stay? I mean you are still living at the Burrow, right?"

Harry nodded, "I haven't yet decided but I have been thinking about it. Are the renovations on Grimmauld Place complete?"

Kingsley nodded, "The crew of magical maintenance reported today that they have renovated the house and they never found the portrait of Wulburga Black but only strips of Canvas on a frame on the wall. Looked like Old Wulburga wanted to give the death eaters a piece of her mind and they did not like it."

Harry grinned, "So they were of some use at least. I'll go over tomorrow and see it for myself. What about the library?"

Kingsley said sombrely, "Destroyed. The books in the library were destroyed beyond salvaging but Sirius once told me that they were on dark magic and he would have burned them anyhow. The crew restored the library room and put in some shelves for you to use. You can line up your own books on it."

Harry nodded and held up the ledgers for him, "And what shall I do with these? I mean I can't make heads or tails of it."

Kingsley chuckled, "I remember Fleur and Bill were working at Gringotts before they went into hiding so maybe you should ask them. They can explain it to you."

He nodded, "Alright I'll do that. What about the muggleborns? What is the progress with them?"

Kingsley took his time to explain, "Many of them were killed, Harry. However we got as many of them back. Even under-age students had been put in Azkaban and they were affected by the foul creatures. They are being treated at St. Mungo's as we speak. St. Mungo's is overflowing with wounded and orphans of war. A lot many students were turned by Werewolves and are being kept under observation at the hospital at all times. Needless to say, St. Mungo's is stretched too thin at the moment with inadequate resources and lack of healers. On top of that, I can't do anything about it."

Harry curiously asked him, "Why? You are the Minister. You can make these decisions, Kingsley."

Kingsley smiled ruefully, "I am temporary named Minister of Magic acting under the emergency powers. I cannot make permanent decisions or sanction funds to the hospital or additional facilities which they need for the time being. And you were right when you said the death eaters bankrupted the ministry. We don't have much to go on for now."

Harry frowned, "Then how can we expect to overcome these problems?"

"My appointment as the Minister can be made permanent only by voting in the Wizengamot which for now is in tatters. We would need an effective Wizengamot to convene to decide upon it and other matters. Only then we can make some headway about it."

Harry's mind was stuck on the Orphans of war and he asked, "Can we not do something about the Orphans or those who were turned? I mean it is not their fault that they are in the position that they are in."

Kingsley sighed, "It again comes down to the same thing, Harry. We do not have the gold and resources."

Harry immediately offered, "I have more gold than I will need. You can take from me."

Kingsley smiled, "Thank you for the offer but I can't take it from you only. I mean I know it would be of immediate help to us but in the long term I want the wizarding world to come together to get over these grim times. It should be a collective effort like it was at the end of the battle when everyone came together against him."

Harry understood what was getting at, "I agree Kingsley but you can take from me until the WIzengamot is functional once again. I don't think that giving a little would burn a hole in my pocket. I however don't want you to tell anyone else. I am well off without all the attention being focused on me."

Kingsley nodded, "Alright, you can donate as much as you want at this time but not again. Also I will try to convene the Wizengamot as soon as I can so we can start rebuilding. I daresay I would need you in the Wizengamot. Also if you are amenable to it, I'd that you give an interview to the Quibbler about Voldemort's origins. May be that would help us in getting over some of the obstacles which we may face."

With that Harry took his leave to go to Shell Cottage. He wanted to talk about his inheritance with Bill and understand the legalese. If it was for him to handle, he may as well put his mind to it.

**Shell Cottage **

When he reached Shell Cottage, he could hear laughter emanating from inside the house. It looked like Bill and Fleur were having a moment and he did not wanted to disturb them but the ledgers in his hand needed to be tended to.

Reluctantly he rapped the door and it was opened by Bill about a minute later by Bill, who had his wand in his hand and guarded expressions on his face. He however relaxed when he was it was only Harry his shoulder slumped as he let out a deep sigh, "Oh! It's you Harry."

Harry eyed him curiously, "You were expecting someone else?"

Bill shook his head, "No but I guess we all are not yet out of the mindset of war yet. You had not told me that you would be coming and I thought may be some death-eater on the run had come calling."

Harry raised his eyes in questioning glance, "Don't you live under a Fidelius Charm and you are the secret keeper?"

Bill said, "I lived under a Fidelius charm, Harry. I took it down this morning. I guessed normal wards would be sufficient around the place. Please come in."

Harry followed him inside the sitting hall where he had spent days with Ron and Hermione preparing about the invasion at Gringotts. To his surprise, Fleur was there playing with Teddy!

Seeing the toddler, Harry let out mirthful laugh and rushed forward to pick up the child and whirl him around saying jubilantly, "Hey little guy! What are you doing here?"

Fleur who was smiling at his antics said, "I brought him here, Harry. Andromeda wanted some alone time with her grief and I volunteered to look after him. Molly wanted to keep him but I brought him here because I want to learn to care about children."

Harry was thoughtful of what she said. Truth was he had no time to think about Andromeda and Teddy with everything going on and the thought that she might still be grieving had not crossed his mind at once. He himself was grieving yet and hadn't realised. He resolved to make more time for Teddy and Andy from now. They both were alone and being Teddy's godfather, it was his duty to look after him. Hadn't he promised himself that he would try to be the best godfather for Teddy? Something however which Fleur had said stayed with him. He turned to her, "What did you mean by learn to care? Are you... you know?"

Fleur chuckled, "No silly. At least not yet but Bill and I am planning to start a family soon. I wanted to know for myself what it means to care for a toddler."

Bill said proudly, "And I have learnt to see the signs when a baby is hungry or when he is going to need a new diaper or actually how to change a diaper."

Suddenly Teddy started making gurgling noises and making faces. Bill started to say, "Careful Harry, he is about to..." He however could not finish his words before Harry encountered the same smell which he had learnt to connect with soiled diaper at his last meeting with Teddy.

Bill and Fleur were doubling with laughter at the expressions on his face while he tried to look as dignified as possible with the crying toddler in his arms. Finally Bill had mercy on him and summoning a diaper, he called Harry to follow him, "Come my little Gryffindor. Let me teach you the worthy trick of changing diapers!"

Harry followed Bill to one side with Fleur's laughter still following them. Bill led him to the bathroom where he conjured a blanket and asked Harry to lay Teddy gently on it. Harry was very careful with the child and laid him down gently on the blanket.

Bill was guiding him, "Now carefully take off the diaper, Harry. You don't have to take it off as if you are taking off your pants. Just tear it from the sides and then gently remove it."

Harry apprehensively asked him, "Can't I use magic and vanish it? I mean it would be easier?"

Bill eyed him curiously, "You don't know that we can't use a magic on a child until he is 6 months old? His magic is not yet settled and using any foreign magic on him can be harmful. Go on Harry, take the diaper off. I swear it does not stink that much."

Very cautiously Harry tore the diaper and then gently removed it. He however was realising that Bill had lied to him. It was not just stinking but the stench of poo was making him gag. As soon as he had removed the diaper, Bill vanished it smirking, "Thank Merlin we are allowed to vanish it. I'd have passed out if I were to dispose it."

Harry stood gormlessly having no idea what to do next and Bill told him, "Harry his butt needs to be cleaned. Go on, take some water and wash it. You would be used to it the next time."

Harry asked him apprehensively, "Next time? What do you mean by that?"

Bill grinned, "That is part of your duties as a godfather, Harry. In fact changing diapers is up there on the top of the list."

With great reluctance, Harry washed Teddy's butt and eased him into another diaper. He felt squirming at one point but he tried not to think about it... much. When they were safely back in the meeting room, he found Andromeda was there.

When she saw them, she beamed at him, "Harry, how are you?"

"I am fine Andromeda and I am sorry that I couldn't visit Teddy since the funeral."

She waved his apology off, "Think nothing of it. I know you have been busy. You can come over anytime you want to and Teddy would be happy to see you."

Andromeda was talking about something to Bill and Fleur while Harry played with Teddy who had taken a shine to him and would often make faces at Harry or change his hair colour when he felt like it. it was after sometime that Bill asked him, "You wanted to ask something of us, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. The goblins told me that I have inherited the Potter inheritance from my grand-father and Black Inheritance from Sirius. They also gave me these ledgers and I can't make heads or tails of it."

Andromeada asked him wistfully, "You are the next Lord of Black? I thought that with Bella dead, it would have gone to Narcissa's son."

Harry shook his head, "No. The goblins told me that Sirius had made me his heir in his will so I inherited the title and everything that comes with it. In fact it had happened about a month after… you know."

He still could not bring himself to talk about Sirius's death. He had started to get over it on the run but the war and the losses had opened the old wounds.

Fleur said, "I'll help you understand the ledger Harry but not today. You can come by another day when you have time on your hands to spare and we will discuss it."

Harry asked her, "What shall I do with it till then? I can't just dump it on my table and hope it'd sort it by itself."

Andromeda chuckled, "Of course not. However why don't you take some time to read these ledgers by yourself first? That'd help you understand things a bit easier. If you are still having troubles understanding it, Fleur would help you."

It made sense to him and he nodded, "Alright. Tomorrow is Sunday and I will go over it. Can I come over to your place in the evening to spend some time with Teddy too?"

She nodded, "you don't need to ask Harry. I have told you already that he is your godson and you have as much right over him as I do. I fact I'd appreciate anytime you'd come over to look after him."

With that he bade them good night and made his way to the Burrow. He knew Mrs. Weasley would be up and won't sleep until she was sure that he had been fed.

**The Burrow**

When Harry returned to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was relieved to see him back and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds of ensuring that he was indeed there, she let him go and asked, "Harry dear, what happened with the goblins?"

He found everyone was there on the table and looking expectantly at him. He took a seat beside Ron and announced it to them, "I will discuss it in detail after I had opportunity to put some food in my stomach. Right now I am famished and I want to eat something."

Mrs. Weasley fondly served him three helpings during the meal and he kept listening to others talk around himself. Percy was talking to Arthur about some very confidential report he was working on and how he felt he should move in his flat in London in a few days. George was talking to Charlie who was coaxing him to eat some food while George was reluctant to. Ginny was helping her mother in the kitchen while Ron and Hermione were talking in low whispers.

He poked Ron in the side, "What are you two talking about?"

"Kingsley told Hermione today that he had contacted the Australian Ministry of Magic who have found her parents in Sydney. He wants her to go over there and restore their memories. He wanted to send some obliviators who are generally expert in these kinds of things but she said that she doesn't need anyone with her. I barely managed to convince her to take me along and took a week off from work", Ron explained patiently.

Harry was surprised and he spoke a bit angrily, "And you two decided to not to tell me?"

Ron pacified him, "We were planning to tell you before we went."

Harry nodded, "Ok. But we will have words about it later."

When the dinner was over, Harry stood up to address everyone at dinner table, "This morning the goblins informed me that I have an inheritance from my family about which I knew nothing. I mean I knew there was a vault and there was gold in it but that was it. They told me that it was a trust vault and that I have much more than that. They also told me that this inheritance comes with a seat on the Wizengamot and Kingsley wants me up there to help him. Also as you all would remember, Sirius had named me his heir in his will so the Black inheritance belongs to me rightfully and it also brings a seat with it which means I will be having two votes on the Wizengamot when it reconvenes."

Arthur beamed at him, "Did you take your Lord Rings?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I did." He realised something almost instantly however, "Hang on! How did you know about Lord Rings?"

Mr. Weasley gave him a small smile, "Even if we don't show it around Harry but the Weasleys are an old pureblood family and we are as old as other Ancient and Most Noble Houses. Due to some feud which my grandfather had about 70 years ago, our title was taken away and we were bereft of our seat on the Wizengamot. Your family had a seat on the Wizengamot as long as it has been in existence however most of the time they chose to let the Ministry nominate someone in their stead and remained in the background. Your family was always very reserved and private and did not venture into the Wizarding World more than was required. No one even knew how many Potters were there actually."

Harry was bit miffed with the Weasley patriarch, "If you knew about it, why you didn't ever tell me? I mean it would have been nice to know about it before the Goblins told me and I stood there looking gormless."

Arthur smiled at his indignation, "Harry, we knew it but there was no reason to speak about it. I mean you couldn't ascend to your seat before you turned 17 and you had gold to meet your requirements all this while. It never occurred to me that maybe I should have asked you. I mean there was nothing lacking for you otherwise."

Harry could see the logic in his point. He could not get his inheritance before he turned 17 so there was no reason for Arthur to tell him about it. He had gold and he had never stayed at any place except Privet Drive, Hogwarts or the Burrow through these years. Still if he knew he had this much gold and the Dursley's knew it may be they would have been more considerate towards him. While emotions might not have mattered to them but may be the hope of some compensation for giving Harry a loving home would have. Well, the ship had sailed years ago and he might never know. He turned to Arthur, "It's alright Mr. Weasley. I guess I should have asked around."

Hermione who had been listening to everything that was being said asked, "What does this seat entails? How does one get a seat on the Wizengamot?"

Arthur turned to her and started explaining patiently, "Being a Lord means he can debate upon the laws which are made, he can make a motion to repeal any laws or can advocate bringing about any change in our world that he desires. You can think of it as the muggle Parliament. The Wizengamot is made up of members from the old families and Order of Merlin winners who are generally nominated in those seats. Dumbledore was nominated for his Order of Merlin before he eventually was elected as the Chief Warlock."

Harry could see Hermione's mental gears were starting to turn and he was immediately wary of her. She was speaking, "It means Harry can bring a motion to free the house elves of their slave labour. He can also make motions about so many things that need to be changed."

Not wanting to engage Hermione in a debate and wishing to see his bed for the night, Harry rose up from the table yawning, "Excuse me but I need to go sleep. I have a long day planned ahead for me tomorrow."

With that he climbed up to his room and crashed into his bed only for the nightmares to recur.

**Greengrass Manor**

Daphne Greengrass was having a tough time. When she went to Hogwarts for her 7th year her family was whole. Her father who was the de facto leader of the neutral faction had been giving gold to the Dark side as protection money. You-know-who had tried to intimidate into joining the dark faction for 3 times but Nicholas Greengrass had always been able to elude him. When she started her 7th year, she saw the horror that the Carrows were perpetrating on the foolish Lions mostly and sometimes students from other houses who dared to oppose them. They were torturing students with the torture curse on the name of punishments. Not even firsties were spared and anyone who tried to show weakness would be punished too. Every Slytherin student who had taken Defense in NEWTs year had to do what they wanted of them and that made Daphne glad that she had not taken defense as NEWTs subject. She knew her curses and jinxes but her mind was never trained that way. When she still was a child, she had started to harbour the dream to become a healer and had even started working with Madam Pomfrey in her OWLs year and learnt from her. She was planning to begin Medical School after Hogwarts but the thrice damned 7th year had changed everything.

When she started the seventh year, she had learnt that Tracy was not returning. Tracy Davis a half-blood witch was her best friend and confidante. Her father had taken her out of school after Dumbledore was murdered because he felt concerned for Tracy's safety and had not allowed her to return. She had been Daphne's only friend in school and Daphne felt miserable without her best friend being there for him. Sometime about November, she had read the most troubling bit of information from the Daily Prophet- the Death Eaters had murdered the Davis family without anyone being left alive. The general consensus was that they had tried to make Tracy's father agree to their demands and he had refused to join them. Entire family had been killed in cold blood. With that had come another shocker. Tracy's father had named Daphne as his heir in case everyone in his family had perished in the war. While the Davis family was on friendly terms with the Greengrass family, she had not expected for Robert Davis to do anything like that. The Davis's were not among the elite or the most powerful but they had gold and some real estate which had been left to her.

Her problems however were not the Davis's or the gold left by them but her problem had started when she returned to the castle after Yule. She had a little sister Astoria Greengrass who was two years younger than her and like their mother she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Astoria stayed out of trouble mostly because she knew how to keep her head down and also because Draco Malfoy had taken a shine to her. She had refuted his advances to her sister and Astoria for herself knew what a pathetic scumbag Draco Malfoy was. For someone who have had lorded his authority on the House of Snakes for 6 years, he had been mostly hated by the students of the school. The Dark Side despised him because he was weak and a coward. He had not been able to kill Albus Dumbledore and his father was losing his standing before you-know-who. Most of them remembered his tirades whenever something happened and he did not like it. Potter had even mocked him once saying something like, "Yeah, your father will hear about it." The light side loathed him because he never considered them to be equal. He was a bully who was left alone at last with no one to support him.

When she returned to the castle after Yule, her father had written to her that you-know-who had threatened to kill the family if Nicholas Greengrass refused to bow to his wishes. Daphne, who had always wanted to be a healer since she was little had studied poisons to enhance her knowledge when Professor Slughorn was teaching them and she knew most of them well enough to be able to brew them with little difficulty. When her father informed her that he was going into hiding with her mother Cynthia, Daphne had prepared two daggers dipped in poison, one of which she had given to Astoria. Nicholas Greengrass had taught them that a Greengrass was not a coward to kill himself but a Greengrass would never let an enemy live. She carried the dagger on a cord which was tied around her waist under her robes and if, Merlin forbid, someone tried to have their way with her, she would have killed them without remorse.

Her trouble exactly started when she had received a letter from the Ministry which said that her father had been killed in a Death Eater raid in Diagon Alley. It was a blow to her and she had no idea what she would do now. She also knew that the ministry was lying. Her father had told her that he was going into hiding in France while Cynthia Greengrass would go to Greece where her maternal grandmother lived. He would have been long ago in France when the supposed raids happened. You-know-who had them killed. She also knew that there was nowhere else safe for her anymore.

Since then she tried to be as defiant as she could. She often spotted younger students who would be sporting injuries, or showed signs of being tortured by the Cruciactus curse. When she saw a student in such condition she often healed them or did her best towards them. The Carrows had tried to threaten her and that was the only time when they had realised why Daphne Greengrass was called the Ice Queen. She gave them such a dressing down and reminded them that they were nothing more than the speck of dirt under her shoes. She was a pureblood and on a far higher standing than them. Snape had also stepped in between and restrained them from doing anything to her saying the Dark Lord would punish them most harshly for spilling precious magical blood.

After that time, she had given up the vaunted Greengrass neutrality and she openly advocated for the light. She was not a fighter but she helped them every other way she could. She had also cursed the Carrows with sterile hex once when they were busy torturing some students for defying them. She also used to release the students who had been tied with chains and left in the Dungeons and deliver them to Dumbledore's Army. She never knew where their headquarters was but she always found a way to get students to safety from where some member of the DA would take them.

Her mother had been worried for her and had asked in a letter to leave the school and join her in Greece. Daphne had not joined her but she had contacted Neville Longbottom through one of the Gryffindors and acceding to her requests, Longbottom had whisked Astoria away from the castle and delivered her in Hogsmeade to her uncle who had came all the way from Greece to take her away. Daphne however had refused to go telling that she had to avenge her father.

When Potter showed up in the Great Hall she had been elated to see him back, not because she thought he was Merlin incarnate or something but because she knew the war would go one side or another that night and she would get to avenge her father. She had wanted to hex the pug-faced harlot Pansy Parkinson into oblivion when she suggested to seize Potter and to hand him over to you-know-who. When the Slytherins were being escorted to be evacuated she had refused to go and walked to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was relieved to see her.

When the fighting started, she had started to find the wounded, give them first aid and then ask some of the elves to take them to the infirmary. She had been saved by Remus Lupin when he had banished her away from the path of a sinister looking grey coloured curse and then he fought the death eater who had fired the shot. Daphne had never felt more ashamed than she did at that moment. When Remus Lupin taught them, she had heard Draco bad-mouthing him all the year but she had never tried to shut him up. Lupin on the other hand taught everyone fairly and even that day, she could bet that he hadn't cared that she was a Slytherin. She had made a mental note to herself to apologise to the man for her previous behaviour after the battle ended but the next time she saw Remus Lupin, Potter was sitting close to the his body and looking distraught at his and his wife's deaths.

With the war over, it was time to rebuild and she had no idea how to proceed about it. Her father had trained her to be able to take his place on the Wizengamot eventually but she had always counted on him to be around whenever she needed his wisdom. What's worse was that her mother had refused to set a step in Britain for now or may be never. Astoria however was thinking to return in September when the Ministry would conduct OWLs exams for students and then join Hogwarts whenever it reopened.

For now the memories threatened to not to leave her alone for a moment. She hardly ever had a peaceful night since the day she had heard the news about her father's death. She had only ever loved four people in the world and two were dead. She didn't know how she would go out in the world. For one thing, she would have to represent her family on the Greengrass seat in the Wizengamot and that was a task in itself. Her father had taught her about her duties, her decorum and other things which could be useful but she did not have had his charisma. Nicholas Greengrass had a warming personality and he was always confident of himself no matter what the situation was but she would have problems in mostly male dominated Wizengamot. Then there was the family business which she would have to take up now. Greengrass potions, the company her grandfather had established was a franchise which had made it big in the last decade or so and it was part of her father's legacy which she would have to carry forward. She could see that her plans to become a healer were going down the drain.

Her house elf had brought her some fire-whiskey from the cellars of the manor since she had returned and she had taken to it. While she was not a fan yet she had taken it for it dulled the pain which was caused in her heart feeling all the loss she had suffered.

When she woke up this morning, she was groggy and light headed, the signs of a hangover on the horizon but she could not afford it. She had to meet the Account Manager today before she went on to meet Remus Lupin's son. She had promised herself that she would visit the toddler when she could. That was the least that she could do in honour of the man who had saved her life.

She raised her head and called, "Kippy". A small house elf with the trademark ears, green tennis ball sized eyes and pencil nose appeared before her with a loud pop, "What can Tippy be doing for Mistress?"

She clutched her head and groaned, "Not so loud Tippy. Can you fetch me some hangover potion please? And please try not to pop loudly again."

Tippy returned a minute later with a little vial sealed with a cork and wax and full of light red coloured liquid. Grimacing, she opened it and throwing her head back she chugged it down her throat in a single gulp. The potion started it's work within seconds and she could fell the splitting headache being reduced to dull throbbing. Wolfing down what little she could manage at breakfast, she left for the Bank.

**The Burrow**

Harry had not gone to sleep straight away after he had left the dining table. Predictably Ron and Hermione both came up sometime later and Harry was waiting for them. As they entered, Harry closed the door behind them and locking it with a locking charm. After applying some silencing charms around the room, he turned on them, "You both did not think to at least tell me that you were planning to go off to Australia by yourselves?"

Ron looked a little embarrassed, "Harry, we wanted to tell you as soon as you came home but you were late in coming."

He was feeling a bit angry but could understand what they were saying and a little part of him agreed with them. With their grief still being raw, may be they could do with a change of scene. He took a deep breath before he started speaking, "I understand what you both mean and I hate it but I have to agree with it. The thing is that we all could do with some alone time for ourselves. I have to find some answers to a few questions which have presented themselves to me."

Hermione said apprehensively, "What questions? What has happened? Tell me about it. If it is something serious I can postpone going to Australia to find my parents."

Harry chuckled a little, "it is not much of a big deal, Hermione. It is just that Kingsley was asking if I would be living here or taking up residence somewhere else."

Ron asked him, "Why would you leave? You can stay in my room, mate."

Harry smiled wistfully, "Thank you Ron but I feel Kingsley is right. I mean we all will be starting our lives soon and with all the new responsibilities upon me, I am sure there will always be a crowd around. I don't want to impose upon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione silenced him, "I think Harry is right, Ron. He should get a place of his own especially with his social standing. He will need to show that he is not less in stature than anyone."

Harry smiled in gratefulness to her, "Thank you Hermione. Kingsley had got Grimmauld Place repaired and I think I will see if I can live there. Being the Lord of Black it is my house now, I guess. I will also need your help with these ledgers when you return from Australia. I need to understand them."

He had drifted into sleep soon afterwards and soon he found himself in the Department of Mysteries when Dumbledore had arrived and was tying up the death eaters while Sirius fought with Bellatrix and kept taunting her. Harry knew it was a dream but he could not help but gasp and sit up as he again saw Sirius falling through the veil.

"Same dreams again?", asked Ron from where he was perched on his window.

Harry told him to go to sleep and tried to sleep again. He was also worried. It this continued, how would he ever would be normal. Nightmares had been a part of his life for the most part of the last 7 years but when he had finally killed Tom, he had hoped that he won't have nightmares anymore. May be, it was just his curse that there was no such luck awaiting him. So many people had died for him in the battle so that he could stay alive. If he knew about the horcrux in him sooner, things might have been drastically different than now. May be not so many people would have had died then. Harry drifted into sleep while he kept thinking. When he woke up, it was 8:00 in the morning. He sat up quickly and checked Ron's bed. It was tidied up and there was no sign on his best mate over there. The rucksack which Ron had carried on the run was also missing and he figured that they were already on their way to Australia.

He walked down to the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley alone taking some breakfast. As she saw him, she stood up, "Harry dear, do you want some breakfast?"

Harry gently caught her by her shoulders and made her sit in her chair, "Mrs. Weasley, don't fret. I can do some cooking by myself."

She protested, "Never! You don't have to cook your own breakfast under my roof."

He shook his head, "No Mrs. Weasley, I am not going to cook. I will ask Kreacher to do it. You please sit and finish your breakfast."

After about an hour, he had left the Burrow to go to Andromeda's. He wanted to see Teddy the first thing this morning before he went to Grimmauld place. Kingsley had told him that the house was bare and he had no idea what went into decorating a house. While he played with Teddy, he could pick Andromeda's brain about it.

When he popped into her backyard, he walked to the front of her home and rapped the door and waited patiently. When the door opened, he exclaimed, "YOU!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tonks' Residence**

Standing in the doorway with little Teddy in her arms was Daphne Greengrass. He was surprised for a moment to see her there. He hadn't expected that she would find time for Andromeda and Teddy however he was not sure about how to deal with her.

"Who is it Daphne?", asked Andromeda who had just appeared at Daphne's shoulder.

Harry took Teddy from Daphne and proceeded inside the house to play with his godson. He remembered where Teddy's Nursery was and took him to his crib. He tried to entertain the toddler he started conjuring bubbles from his wand which he seemed to be following excitedly.

He also tried to talk to the toddler in child like voice but it was clear that that Teddy's attention was on the bubbles and not on whatever Harry was saying.

Outside Andromeda and Daphne were puzzled by his behavior. Daphne knew Harry by seeing him walking in the halls of Hogwarts for 6 years and from what Malfoy had rambled about him in the common room but that was the extent of it. Malfoy always got so insufferable about Potter this and Potter that whenever Potter pulled one on him. She knew their enmity was legendary by the standard of Hogwarts and since Potter was the champion of light Draco tried to posture as if he was the champion of the dark but that was his delusion. When Draco arrived at Hogwarts he was respected only out of fear of his father who was a cruel wizard and had the Minister of Magic in his grasp. However he seemed to gather a following around him in the next 6 years yet he had fallen apart under the pressure which was 6th year. With his father in jail and the duty given by Voldemort to assassinate Dumbledore, Draco had seen what he was in for. She had also heard about the 6th floor bathroom fight where Potter had mortally injured Malfoy and it was only due to Professor Snape's intervention that he had survived.

"What he has got in him?", asked Andromeda however the question was rhetorical. She didn't really expected Daphne to answer that question but Daphne started speaking what her thought on the matter was, "I don't know Andromeda. I don't even claim to know him to be able to tell you what it is with him. I guess the only people who would know are Weasley and Granger. In all my 6 years, I haven't seen him with anyone other than those two and occasionally Longbottom. He is really an enigma because none of us know him."

Andromeda nodded, "Remus once told me that he is kind of very private person and even when he knew that Remus was one of his father's closest friends, he didn't try to get to know Remus more or know about his parents or his family. Also I have heard that his life was far from pleasant so he kind of doesn't want others to know about it."

Daphne was speculative, "You know we all grew up hearing about the boy-who-lived since we were little?" Andromeda nodded, "Yes. I knew James Potter because he was Sirius's best mate and they used to come around at times. When you-know-who fell for the first time, Harry was taken into hiding though no one knew where. Overnight the legend of boy-who-lived was born with a line of products being sold with that name. It is but logical that children in your generation and below grew up knowing the legend."

Daphne replied, "Right! So we knew about this legend and we knew he was about our age. When I heard on the Hogwarts Express that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts with us, I was excited to see him like other first years. When we actually saw him, we were disappointed. Many of us wanted to know more about him but he kind of closed himself off against others. Then I guess it didn't help that every year he was in some new controversy."

Suddenly the door opened and Harry came out with Teddy in his arms and bawling. Harry looked frantic and said worriedly, "Mrs. Tonks, I did nothing. He just kind of started crying and would not stop crying no matter what I did."

Andromeda chuckled, "Don't worry Harry. He is hungry, that's all. Give him to me."

Harry handed Teddy to her and she brought a bottle of milk from the kitchen and stared to feed the child who immediately went quit as he eagerly sucked on the bottle.

Andromeda left them in-charge of the toddler to run some errand while they were here.

Harry was excitedly watching Teddy drinking milk while he said nothing. Daphne kept waiting for him to say something but was not sure if he was willingly or deliberately avoiding Daphne. He was just making weird faces at Teddy who was watching him in attention and when he was in the mood, he would change his hair colour to their amusement.

When the silence became heavy on both of them Daphne decided to break the ice. She asked him in very low voice as if she were afraid of enraging him, "So Potter, how life is going for you?"

Harry took a deep breath before he started answering her question, "I had thought that with Voldemort.." Before he could finish his sentence, Daphne shuddered at Voldemort's name irritating him and he snapped, "What is with you all? Why can't you say his name? It is just a stupid name after all."

Daphne snapped back, "May be because not everyone is as brave as you or as fool as you, Potter. May be because he wrecked such havoc in our lives, on our relatives that we can't resist it?"

Harry mellowed a little at his chastisement, "What do you mean?"

She however had not calmed, "Leave it, Potter. You are apparently too high and mighty to care about others."

Harry was still calm, "I am sorry for snapping at you. It is just that it was a stupid name and made one at that. I never understood why people feared him name when fearing the name was what fuelled his fear. I can understand fearing Voldemort himself but why to fear his name?"

Daphne had calmed by now, "Sorry for snapping back at you. It is just that I never feared his name before the seventh year but having lost family to him made his fear real for me. I just couldn't control, I guess."

Harry understood she had lost someone in the war, "Whom did you lose?"

She waved him off, "It is no concern to you Potter. I am just thankful that he is gone for good."

Harry nodded and Daphne continued, "What were you saying earlier about you-know-who?"

Harry wanted to correct her again but shrugged. He knew he wouldn't get her to say his name yet, "I had thought that with Voldemort gone I would have a peaceful life but it looks far from it."

Daphne asked curiously, "Why? I mean you would be the apple of the eyes of the wizarding world right now. Everyone wants to be seen with the chosen-one."

Harry said curtly, "Can you please not use any of the silly monikers for me? They have given me nothing but grief all my life."

She nodded, "Alright but explain what you meant?"

Harry wondered why he was telling her so much. May be because he wanted to talk to someone his age and his best friends were not here. He decided to tread cautiously about what he told Daphne, "I thought that I would be able to live my life as an Auror without people troubling me every now and then with him dead. I have had very dangerous life these past years with everything happening around me and I figured I deserved some peace at last. It turns out that Voldemort's death was only the start of a new phase in my life."

She nodded, "His death is indeed the start of a new age in the wizarding world, Potter. With him, all that he stood for is gone. His followers who were once the elite of the wizarding world are either dead, in prison or on the run. What is left behind is the ashes of once happening society which we need to rebuild while we pick up our lives."

He nodded, "Kingsley said something of the sort."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Kingsley as in Kingsey Shacklebolt, the minister of magic? I didn't know that you were so well connected."

He said dismissively, "We have known each other for a couple of years now, Greengrass. He is a good bloke who can do better for the wizarding world than Scrimgeour and the idiot Fudge."

She noticed the vitriol in his voice when he said Fudge's name, "Looks like you weren't happy with Fudge?"

Harry refused to say anything. It was Fudge who had refused to believe him in 3rd year when Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. It was him who had caused so many deaths by being oblivious to the threats of Voldemort as he was warned again and again by Dumbledore and him.

"I was apprehensive that you both would've brought the house down fighting so I returned as quickly as I could", said Andromeda who had just returned with a shopping bag. When Harry raised an eye-brow she explained, "I had to buy some groceries and some things for Teddy. I figured I should get them while I had the chance. Apparition or Floo travel does sit well with him as of yet. Do you both want tea?"

Daphne could sense Harry's hesitation in talking and decided it was time that she took her leave, "Thank you Andromeda but I must leave now. I have to go to Gringotts to meet my account manager."

As Daphne left, Andromeda turned to him, "So Harry, you just didn't come here to meet Teddy, did you?"

He shook his head, "No. I mean I wanted to see Teddy and spend some time with him but I also wanted your help in redecorating Grimmauld Place. Kingsley had it restored and I was going to see it. I figured I should ask if you'd like to come."

Andromeda was hesitant. Since she had been ousted from the family, she had never met any of her family except Sirius and didn't know how she was supposed to feel about this. On one hand, she never wanted to set a foot again in that house while on other hand she was intrigued.

In the end, her curiosity won, "Alright. Let's go and see it."

She collected Teddy from his crib and they apparated outside Grimmauld Place. The door was still the same and opened with a tap of Harry's wand. There in the dimly lit narrow corridor which led to inner parts of the townhouse, it had been transfigured and made so that two people could go in at once. The magical maintenance crew had also built in more windows so that light and air could flood in the house. That alone had made a lot difference to the otherwise grim and haunted look of the house. The staircase was broader now than before. Harry noticed that the chandelier which used to hang was not there anymore. The basement had been expanded and a cellar which he had never discovered before was stocked with Fire whisky from top to bottom. The kitchen was as bare as they come and the fireplace had been enlarged and there was a jar on the mantel which contained floo powder.

Other rooms upstairs had been improved similarly but there were all bare without anything in them. Harry knew the Death Eaters would have taken a lot of what they could find expensive or valuable but there should have been things which were of no use to them and wouldn't have been destroyed either. He thought perhaps the Magical Maintenance crew had taken them away.

After they had taken a thorough tour of the place, Harry asked her, "So what do you think?"

She replied, "They surely made this house anew however you would need a lot of furnish this place."

He nodded, "I know and I have no idea what goes in it. I was hoping you could help me with it."

She nodded, "I will help you with it however before we try anything, let's attend to the ward book."

He asked confused, "Ward book?"

She nodded, "Every house and manor has a ward book which can control the wards around the place. Even if you haven't studied runes in school you would be able to control the wards due to being the master of the place."

He nodded, "Where can I find this ward book?"

"Call the Head Elf for House of Black. He would know about it."

Harry raised his voice and called, "Kreacher". The ancient elf appeared before him, bowing so low that his nose touched the ground and he croaked, "Master calls for Kreacher?"

"Kreacher, where is the ward book?", he asked.

Kreacher snapped his fingers and a book materialised in his hands which he handed to Harry, "This is the ward book, Master."

He looked in the ward book and noticed that it contained a lot of names. Names of people he had only heard of but most of them were dead now like Bellatrix Lestrange, Wulburga Black, Arcturus Black, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Druella Rosier and so on. He turned to Andromeda, "What are these names for?"

She explained, "These are the names of those who were allowed entrance in the house. These can be added or removed by the Head of House. If a name is not in here, the said person cannot enter this place."

He exclaimed, "You are also here!"

She smiled sadly, "Yes, as you know I was a Black before marriage. Perhaps Grandfather never had the heart to erase my name out of this book. However we are digressing here. You would need to remove all those names and add those names who you want to give entrance in this house."

He then noticed something else, "Andromeda, the Weasley's name is not here nor is mine or Hermione's or Remus's or any of the members of the Order yet we came and go in this place a lot over the last 3 years."

She nodded, "The wards would have been down the entire time then. The wards of this place are as such that they can't be erected alongside a Fidelius Charm. Sirius would have lowered all of them to keep the Fidelius in place."

He closed the book, "I will see to it later then. For now, I want to keep this place under a Fidelius Charm because I have too many people out there who want me dead. Also there are so many news papers and magazines who want an audience with me."

She chuckled, "As you see fit. What do you want me to do?"

Harry waved his arms around, "This place isn't going to decorate by itself."

She chuckled and turned to Kreacher who was still standing before them, "Kreacher, answer me a few questions."

When Kreacher did not speak, Harry raised an eye-brow and she explained, "Harry, I was banished off the family so he won't listen to me."

Harry turned to Kreacher, "Kreacher, I order you to answer her questions as if you would answer mine."

**Longbottom Manor**

Neville Longbottom has spent the last few days mostly getting his manor house in shape. It was a stately building which had been damaged badly by the death eaters when Augustra Longbottom had escaped after she had sent John Dawlish to St. Mungo's and had effectively ended his career as an Auror.

The greenhouse which Neville had established in the place before he started at Hogwarts was destroyed beyond redemption would have to be erected anew. All the rare plants in there had been destroyed. The outhouse which was near the greenhouse had been destroyed with its roof having blown away in the middle with what looked like a Killing Curse. This would also have to be built anew. The house however had not been touched and it was mostly whole except for a little damage which he could repair by himself. The wards however were damaged and would have to be restored before Neville ever felt safe in this place again.

He had hired the services of Bill Weasley through Gringotts who had agreed to meet him on Sunday and talk about it. The last week, he had spent being extra vigilant, which was a second habit to him now courtesy of the war. Like his other friends he also had nightmares. It wasn't like he was free of them but he always took care to put some silencing charms around his Gran's rooms so she would not figure out what he was going through.

He had spent most of the nights sleepless and crying for Hannah for whom he had started to have feelings for. She had become intimately familiar to him after he had rescued her from clutches of some of the Slytherins during a night patrol when she was supposed to be patrolling the 6th floor. He had asked the room to provide him a safe passage to the kitchens and the secret way had ended on the 6th floor right where the Slytherins were harassing her. Neville had been feeling vengeful against them due to their attitude towards other students and the zeal with which they had employed themselves in learning the dark arts. They hadn't even hesitated to cast the Torture Curse at their fellow students as young as a first year. When he found them harassing a Prefect, he had stunned them from behind and took her to the Room of Requirement after clearing their memories of the event.

Soon Susan Bones had followed suit and had to be hidden. Her family was influential and the Death Eaters wanted all the purebloods to be subordinate to them. It had been the time when Neville became the de-facto leader of the students and of the resurrected Dumbledore's Army. Soon most of his friends had to be hidden and he had started to worry for their well being when the final battle came.

He had promised himself that when they survived the battle, he would ask her out and begin courting her formally. There was no need to wait anymore when he was sure of his feelings towards her. However the time never came. When he did found Hannah after Tom Riddle died, she was dead and Susan Bones was clinging to her dead body while her boyfriend Ernie Macmillan consoled her. That had broken Neville from the inside and perhaps Augusta had sensed it because she was always extremely protective of her grand-son.

His reverie was broken when an owl landed before him on the breakfast table. The owl extended its leg to him and he took it. There was the seal of the Ministy of Magic and he winced. He had been receiving too many of these letters to know what it contained. With trembling fingers, he opened the letter:

"_Dear Mr. Longbottom_

_Honouring your wishes to be informed in advance, it is with greatest grief we are informing you that Hannah Isadora Abbott will be buried on her family grounds in Abbott Home at 2:00 this after- noon."_

Interestingly, all of these letters were without a sender's name. He knew because he had received a lot of them over the last few days. He and Harry had attended funeral for almost all of the Hogwarts students who had fallen in the battle. This was the last funeral and there would be no one left to be buried.

He went to find his gran who was tidying up the Lord's office. She was dusting a portrait of Frank Longbottom or perhaps had been looking at it because her wand was at side.

"Gran", he called. "Yes Neville", she replied turning to him and Neville had a fleeting suspicion that she had just wiped her eyes.

"Gran, they are burying Hannah this afternoon", he said while trying not to break down.

She however had heard the tremor in his voice and nodded, "Alright! You can go. Can I expect you back for dinner? We have a lot to talk about."

He nodded, "Yes Gran. I will be back for dinner."

When Neville left the room, she muttered to herself, "Oh Frank! I wish you were here. I have failed you."

**Abbott Home**

Neville knew the location of Abbott Home since he had been there for a few times on social events which his Gran attended. He apparated out of the gate of Abbott home and joined a throng of people going inside and many of them wanted to shake his hand. Shortly he heard some clamouring behind him and people who had been surrounding him were moving in another direction and turned to find Harry Potter had arrived.

He grinned at his friend, "Still can't get the hang of it, Harry?"

Harry gave him a one arm hug, "Apparently not, Neville. You don't seem to be doing so bad either."

Neville grinned, "Well not all of us are the chosen one."

Harry scowled, "Will you stop using that moniker for me."

When they reached the gate of the manor, they were greeted by a man who looked broken, hunched over and a faraway look in his eyes. They had seen the look too well for years and knew it. After all they had the same look for most of their lives. The man was Robert Abbott and he looked like he had not slept well in days and would keel over anytime. Having lost his wife and daughter in quick succession would do that to a man.

Harry and Neville inclined their heads to him and went inside.

The Abbott Home had vast tract of land around their home and a part of it was used to bury their family members. They were led to seats in the third row where most of the defenders of Hogwarts sat while the front row was reserved for family and the second row was for the Ministry officials. Minerva McGonagall was offered a seat in the second row but she chose to forgo it and joined Harry and Neville. Before the service started, they were joined by Ginny Weasley who slipped in the seat beside Neville.

The same wizard who had been presiding at all funerals was present here too. When everyone had taken seats, he started addressing, "These last few days have been gloomy for us and I myself have had to officiate over funerals of many young witches and wizards that I often ask myself about how I am still going on. So many brilliant witches and wizards have died in the battle of Hogwarts that the world would acutely miss their presence. I wish I could say that I am relieved that I won't have to officiate over a child's funeral again but I can't say that I am relieved. This war gave us too many wounds which would take years to heal and may be even then they would not go away. Today we have gathered here to say good bye to Hannah Abbot who was a young woman and from what I have heard, quite popular among her friends. She also showed courage in the battle of Hogwarts battling against Death Eaters and saving her friends from certain death and even took a curse on herself which was meant for some other poor soul. The world will miss such a brave soul who stood for what was right than bowing to evil and let it walk upon her. She left behind her father and a brother who I am sure would always remember her fondly for being the wonderful person that she was..."

Harry kept listening to the wizard while he had a moment to think about Hannah. His interactions with her in the first few years had been nothing but unpleasant. She was one of the Hufflepuffs who thought he was Dark Lord during the fiasco of the Heir of Slytherin during their second year. He mentally chuckled when he remembered that she claimed Sirius Black could turn into a flower and had enter the castle that way without being noticed when Sirius had entered the castle at Halloween in their third year. She also had been one of those Hufflepuff students who had sneered at him at a time in their fourth year when he was chosen as Fourth champion of the tournament. However when the fifth year came she was one of those who believed him to be telling the truth and she had diligently attended the DA during that year while consciously trying to undermine Umbridge's authority at Hogwarts.

His musing was broken when he realised Neville had been silently sobbing while the wizard droned on and on. Ginny had taken one of his hands between hers and was consoling him. Harry didn't know what to say to Neville to calm him down so he contended himself with patting Neville's back while he cried silently.

He looked around and found that most of the Hufflepuffs from their year were present except for Zacharias Smith. That coward had been one of those to evacuate the castle while others readied themselves to fight the army of the death eaters at the doors of the castle. Susan was crying unabashedly in Ernie's arms who kept patting her back. Others were wiping their tears too.

The wizard was winding up his speech, "Now I would like to call Ms. Susan Amelia Bones to speak a few words about her best friend."

Ernie stood and half carried half walked Susan to the front. Susan fought against her tears for quite some time before she started speaking, "Han... Hannah was... was my best friend. We grew up together since we were little and many times she... she would stay over. We even had decided that we would go to same house in Hogwarts and asked the hat to keep us in the same house. We were practically inseparable all these years and she was very determined, possessive of her friends and very loyal. With her loss I feel like a part of me is lost. I honestly haven't come to terms with the fact that Hannah is not around to harass me anymore. Good... Good bye Han... Hannah. I will miss you."

Ernie escorted her back to her seat and Kingsley took the stage, "Before we proceed to bury her, I have an announcement to make. For her valour, courage and sacrifice in the battle, the ministry has decided to award Order of Merlin (Second Class) in her remembrance. I would request her father Robert to come ahead and accept it on behalf of her."

Kingsley handed the medal and the rolled up parchment to Robert who had straightened and looked proud of his daughter. However as soon as he returned to his seat, he broke down again.

The wizard stood again, "Let us join our wands in saying good bye to Hannah Abbot. May she fare well wherever she fare."

After Hannah had been interred in the ground and a tombstone had been raised atop it, everyone started taking their leave. Harry, Neville and Ginny joined the line.

When Neville came to Robert, he wordlessly extended his hand to him. Robert shook his hand and said in a morose tone, "Mr. Longbottom, Hannah had said a lot about you in her letters and I feel she had started to fancy you."

Neville was fighting his tears, "Lord Abbot, my sympathies are with you and your family. If you ever feel in need of something, please feel free to call on me."

Harry was next. Before he could say, Robert said, "Mr. Potter, I wanted to say thank you to you personally. You killed the menace which was the bane of our world and rid us off him and his maniac followers."

Harry shook his head, "It wasn't me alone, Mr. Abbot. Your daughter was one of those who fought them and it is thanks to her that we are standing here and having this conversation. The world will miss her."

As they were leaving, Harry noticed Professor Flitwick in the crowd. He was about to go and meet the Charms teacher when Ginny asked him, "Harry are you coming with me to the Burrow?"

Harry shook his head, "I need to see Professor Flitwick for something and then I have to go meet Andromeda whom I have left alone with Kreacher for company. Tell Mrs. Weasley that I would be late and not to wait for me at dinner."

Ginny nodded and left with Neville while Harry accosted Flitwick, "Professor, can I have a word with you?"

Flitwick smiled good-naturedly, "Sure Mr. Potter. What do you want?"

"Professor, I have been redecorating my house and it was under Fidelius Charm until now. The Charm was taken off a few days ago and I need someone to recast it. Can I trouble you for it?"

Flitwick nodded, "It will be no problem Mr. Potter. And maybe you would learn the spell seeing me do it. As I recall you always learnt the practical portions quickly than the theory part."

**Grimmauld Place**

They apparated back to Grimmauld Place where Andromeda was busy in remodelling the place. He found that he wouldn't have to worry for most of the things which were present in the house when they had brought Yaxley with them. As it turned out, most of the things had been saved by Kreacher after he had banished Yaxley away. When the death eater returned with reinforcements, most of the things had been taken to the family vault. The only things which were of no value or could not be moved had been left behind including the portrait of Wulburga Black which had gotten its just desserts at the hands of the death eaters. The frame which had been left in the place was covered with a portrait which Kreacher had brought from the family vault. Since he was the chief elf, he could come in and go out of it at any time.

Harry noticed that Andromeda had transformed the place. Rich velvet curtains were on the windows, a crystal chandelier hung in the place of the old one, a table of black marble as ornate as the last one had been put in the kitchen. In place of the old fashioned gas lights, ever burning torches had been placed. Most of the utensils in the house had been replaced with finest silver goblets and utensils having the Black crest engraved on them. He remembered Sirius telling that most of the finest stuff was in the vault. While most of the rooms were still bare, Sirius's former room had a new four poster bed which was the twice the size of the old one and had rich cream coloured curtains. The walls had been painted anew while the old pictures on the walls were absent. The closet had been enlarged and clearly expansion charms had been used. Also the tapestry in the tapestry room had been put back on and it looked entirely reworked upon with Harry's name with a bronze link to Sirius.

When Flitwick and Harry entered, Andromeda was telling about the colour scheme of the house to Kreacher who was listening to her very dutifully as if she were his mistress. Andromeda's demeanour towards the elf was such as if she was used to it which she perhaps had been when she was a Black.

She noticed them and motioned to the table while turning to Kreacher, "Tea for three and snacks, Kreacher."

Kreacher disappeared and a few seconds later, a tray materialised out of thin air before them. As they drank, Harry turned to Andromeda, "Professor Flitwick has agreed to cast the Fidelus charm to the house. She nodded, "That will be absolutely fine. When you want to work the wards, come and find me."

They sipped their tea in silence until Kreacher appeared before them, holding little Teddy in his arms who was crying. Harry could see that Kreacher was being so careful with the child as if he was made of glass. Very carefully he handed Teddy to Andromeda and disappeared. He returned a few moments later with a bottle of milk. Leaving it on the table, he disappeared again.

After Teddy had been fed, Harry picked up the toddler to play with him and making weird faces at him while Andromeda and Flitwick talked about something. After about an hour, Andromeda took her leave.

Finally Flitwick asked him, "Mr. Potter, shall we do the Fidelius Charm?"

Harry replied, "Yes Professor. How do we do it?"

Flitwick smiled, "Mr. Potter, the charm itself is a nifty little spell but the real effort lies in making it work. I presume you know what a Fidelius does?"

Harry nodded sheepishly, "Once I overheard you talking to Fudge, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid about it in Hogsmeade."

Flitwick nodded, "So as you know, to cast the Fidelius you would need to imagine this house being ensconced in a shell and disappearing into nothing. If you can imagine it successfully while you perform the spell, you can successfully cast it. The problem however lies in the fact that the bigger the property, the more difficult it is to cast the Fidelius. Also when you are casting it, keep your mind clear of any distractions since they usually interfere with the working of the spell."

Harry nodded, "Yes Professor. Shall we get to it now?"

Flitwick conjured a bench and pointed to it, "Let us try with this first in case something goes horribly wrong." Saying so he whipped his wand out and cast the spell and the bench disappeared. Harry had a sense of vertigo. He could feel there was something which occupied the place where… He looked in confusion at Flitwick, who smiled, "The bench can be found in the kitchen of 12, Grimmauld Place."

The bench appeared in place and Harry gasped before exclaiming, "That was amazing, Professor."

Then the Professor took off the spell and had him practice the incantation for 7 or 8 times before he let him do it. As he concentrated on the spell he could hear Snape's annoying drawl in the back of his mind, "Concentrate Potter, empty your mind. Concentrate."

Harry suppressed the annoying feeling at the back of his mind while he cast. He could remember how the building had materialised out of thin air before him when he had first arrived at Girmmauld Place. He concentrated on the image and voila! The bench had disappeared.

He turned to Flitwick grinning, "That has to be first time that I could perform a spell at once."

Flitwick smiled appreciatively, "That is good Mr. Potter. Now take it down."

After successfully taking down the charm, they decided to do it upon the house. This time Flitwick performed the charm and let Harry be the secret-keeper since the caster and the secret keeper could not be the same person.

Thanking the professor profusely, he went in the house and summoned Kreacher. The ancient elf appeared before him bowing low, "Master calls Kreacher?"

"Yes Kreacher, I am going to the Burrow. Tomorrow I will shift here. In the meanwhile you are to make the house ready."

Saying that he walked out of the house and disapparated to the Burrow.

**The Burrow**

When Harry returned to the Burrow, he found Neville Longbottom seated at the dinner table with the Weasleys. He asked him in surprise, "Neville, what are you doing here?"

It was Bill who answered, "Mother had called for a family dinner and Neville had an appointment with me. Ginny brought him over so that I can meet him. He has hired me to do the wards of his manor."

Harry nodded and took a seat at the table. When Mrs. Weasley started to serve him, he objected, "But Mrs. Weasley, I already had dinner. Didn't Ginny tell you to not to wait for me?"

Molly waved his objections away, "Non sense. You are a growing boy and you need all the food. Now start eating or I will petrify you and force feed you."

Chuckling inwardly at her demeanour and fondness, he started ate everything that was served to him. During dinner, he turned to George, "Are you going to open the shop soon?"

George who was still melancholy nodded, "I will however I alone can't do it. I will need some help."

Charlie volunteered himself, "I have been lazing around the house and doing nothing but babying you. I will help you restock it and may be baby you at the same time."

Harry turned to George again, "There you go. Charlie will help you. Do you need gold to help with you work? If you do, please don't hesitate to ask."

George shook his head, "No. I am good and I will have more than I care about in a few months again."

He then turned to Neville who looked like he had barely touched the food at all, "Mate, are you alright?"

Neville nodded, "Yes Harry I am alright."

Harry however could see that he was not alright. The way he answered his question and the tone in which it was said was too familiar to him. After all, he had given the same answer to everyone for last 7 years. He wanted to call out Neville on it but decided to let go.

After dinner was done and Neville was gone, Harry stood up, "Alright I have an announcement to make."

Arthur urged him, "Go on, Harry."

Harry started speaking slowly and deliberately, "I have had Grimmauld Place refurbished recently and I am intending to shift there tomorrow."

As per his expectations, the first to object was Molly, "But why, Harry dear? I mean do you have any problem in living here?"

It was Arthur who came to his rescue, "Harry is right, Molly. He is more than an ordinary person. He is the man-who-conquered and he is the Lord of House of Potter and Black. As such, he has a social standing in the society which is higher than ours. As he would move up in the world, he will be expected to live according to his standard and the Burrow is hardly a place as such."

Molly tried to object, "But Arthur, who will care for him? Who will cook for him?"

Harry inwardly chuckled but remained outwardly impassive, "Mrs. Weasley, I can cook for myself. Also I have Kreacher who can cook for me anytime. However moving out does not mean I am going to leave you all in peace."

She glared at him, "I should think not. If you fail to come over on every Sunday, I will come over there and set you straight."

Harry cringed and said meekly, "Yes Mrs. Weasley."

**Longbottom manor**

When Neville arrived back at his manor, he found Augusta Longbottom was still awake and waiting for him at the table. She asked him, "How was the funeral?"

Neville said a little morosely, "It was a funeral should be. I am thankful that we don't have to go to anymore of them, Gran. Also I met with Bill Weasley and he has agreed to erect the wards around the place tomorrow."

She nodded and pointed him to the table, "Sit."

When he sat, she took a few moments before she started speaking, "Neville, when you were little I was too hard on you. I kept you shackled in so many rules, never let you out of my eye-sight. I was hard on you because I fancied seeing your father in you. The fact that you look a lot like your father made it hard for me to see you as my grand-son. I even gave you Frank's wand when you started school without realising the folly of my decision. Despite being magical, you had to suffer humiliation at the hands of others because you were not as good as them. When you-know-who returned, I feared for you because you were generally passive and docile. However when you went with others to the Department of Mysteries to fight death eaters and the way you conducted yourself in those moments made me look at you past the shadow of your father. I realised how wrong I was and what an amazing Grand-son I had. I spent your whole life thinking why you couldn't be as good as Frank but you are much more than him or Alice. You became the symbol of resistance in Harry Potter's absence while he was working to bring down you-know-who. And I know how broken you are with the Abbot girl's death. I thought maybe you would confide in me, share your grief with me but when you pent it up inside you, I realised how miserably I had failed. I failed in my duties and the man that you are; it is because of your own hard work. What I am trying to say is I am sorry. I am sorry for having failed you."

Neville had hugged his grand-mother lightly and for the first time in his life realised how frail his Gran had become despite showing a hard exterior to the world. She was broken that he was not sharing his sorrow with her. He said in soothing voice, "Gran, you know you have worked very hard to get me where I am. You were hard with me but you were trying to teach me to survive in the world. Without you being there, I wouldn't have made it halfway through. I have never known the love of my father or mother but you always tried to fill the gap for them. I won't trade this life for a better one at any price."

After he was sure that she was consoled, he let go of her. She sniffed a few times before she started speaking again, "it is time for you to step in as Lord of Longbottom. I have carried this burden for too long and I want some well earned rest."

He protested, "But I have no idea how these things are done."

She smiled, "You have been trained for this. You will do admirably Neville and make your father proud."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Burrow**

Harry was packing what little meagre possessions he had left. When he went on the run, he had let his trunk at Privet Drive and only took a rucksack with him which contained a change of clothes and nothing more. Even now a week after the war, he had only a change of clothes to call his own except for the mokeskin pouch at his neck which contained his most prized possessions including the Marauder's map, the Elder Wand, the resurrection stone and little other knick knacks no one would have cared about.

He tidied up the room with a wave of his wand, slipped into his pajamas and was about to go off to bed when there was knock on the door. Opening the door, he found Ginny on the threshold. She was fidgeting and hesitated to speak. For a moment, it was the Ginny he knew in his fourth who couldn't speak a word in his presence. He asked her, "What happened, Ginny? Do you want something?"

She nodded, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He ushered her in, "Yes, come in." As she sat on Ron's bed, he remained standing, not sure what she wanted to talk about. Surely she wasn't there to tell him that she didn't want to resume their relationship anymore?

"What happened to your glasses?", she asked.

'Huh!" he grunted and then realised that he was not wearing his glasses. In fact, he realised he had not worn them at all today. May be the horcrux had been the reason of his bad eye-sight after all.

"This morning when I woke up, I realised that I can see perfectly clear without them so I didn't put them on", he told her.

"You look good without your glasses on", she told him.

He smiled, "Thank you, Ginny. Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes. I actually wanted to ask you if you were going to Grimmauld Place to get away from me?" she asked nervously.

"Oh Merlin! No Ginny. I am shifting to Grimmauld because with starting my career as an Auror I will have a different schedule and I don't want to inconvenience anyone. Also Kingsley told me that I would need my own place to live after all. With everything that is going on, I will need a place worth my position though I am really confused about all of this. I mean I don't even know what I am to do in Wizengamot. I haven't been there even for once in my life", he said helplessly making her chuckle.

"You will do great Harry. You are their hero after all. They will worship the ground you walk on", she said.

Harry sighed, "And that is what I don't want them to do. It is this fanaticism that gave rise to Voldemort. I don't want that kind of power."

She nodded, "But still you can't deny it, Harry. Thanks for the book Skeeter wrote on Dumbledore's life, you are already seen as the next Dumbledore by most of the wizarding world and now with killing Voldemort you are the most influential person in our world."

He sighed, "You know when I killed Voldemort I had dreamt of a world where I will be allowed to be normal and live life as normally as possible for me. But everybody has some plan for me. Even Kingsley wants to use me for his own purpose and for the good of the wizarding world."

She sighed, "You do know you were never supposed to be normal. I mean which kid can be expected to kill a 1000 year old basilisk or drive away 100 dementors at 13 years of age? Then you won the Triwizard tournament defeating wizards more accomplished than your age. You have battled the Dark for all your life. You can't be normal like us."

He shrugged, "I know and I don't need to be reminded of it every time. I just want to have a life like everyone does. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Not for us but for you, it is", she said earnestly.

**The ministry of Magic**

Harry reported to the ministry early the next day since Kingsley had flooed him at the Burrow to report before others did. When he arrived, Kingsley was caught up in paper-work. He pointed Harry to a seat and kept at whatever he was doing.

After he was done, he turned to Harry, "Harry, Dedalus told me that your relatives want to go back to their home now."

Harry eyes him warily, "And how does that concern me? You know perfectly well that I severed my ties with them when I left that house shortly before I turned 17."

Kingsley nodded, "Yes but your cousin want to keep in touch with you. He said something about making amends though it might be too late."

Harry didn't reply to his statement but thought over what he had said. Dudley hadn't made his childhood happy by any means but had tormented him at every possible moment but he had started to turn about during his sixth year. May be he was trying to turn a new leaf however Harry was not in a mood to tolerate Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley in the same room anymore. If Dudley wanted to meet him, he would have to meet him outside of #4, Privet Drive.

He turned to Kingsley, "Alright but I am not going to Privet Drive. I will send him an owl later though."

Kingsley nodded, "Alright. I will tell Diggle. Now there is another thing that I want you to do."

Harry eyed him suspiciously, "And what do you want me to do?"

"We are going to Hogwarts. The repair works are in full progress and I want to make some new additions to the place."

Harry was not of mind to go with Kingsley to Hogwarts so soon. It was the place where he had lost so many of his friends and he didn't know if he would be able to see the place without breaking down. However if the minister wanted something done, Harry could not refuse him, not unless it was something that he couldn't morally agree upon.

"Let's go to Hogwarts then", he said to the Minister.

Taking Kingsley's security detail with them, they apparated to Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts**

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry could see the repairs were going in full progress. Employees of magical restoration were working upon restoring the castle at full speed and most of the damage which was apparent had been repaired.

He met Hagrid on the grounds itself who engulfed him in a bone cracking hug yelling at the top of his voice, "Harry!"

"Hi Hagrid, how is the repair going on?"

Hagrid said cheerfully, "I got me a new hut, better one than the last and more comfortable. Grawpy is also settling in the forest happily."

Harry was still not comfortable with the idea of a Giant in the Forbidden Forest but he had seen for himself how Grawp had been helpful to them during the battle of Hogwarts. He tried to sound cheerful, "That's great Hagrid. Have the acromantulas returned?"

Hagrid got morose, "Most of them were killed during the battle but many survived and they have taken shelter in the forest again and for old-time's sake, they allow me to visit them sometime."

Harry was too happy with them keeping themselves confined to a part of the forest. He had enough memories of lifetime for them. He noticed Buckbeak tethered outside Hagrid's hut however right now he was not in the mood to go to the hippogriff. Buckbeak reminded him of Sirius when he looked at it.

Taking leave of Hagrid, they proceeded inside. The grand staircase was repaired and fully functional once again. The archways which had been destroyed had been put back but there was too much damage that was not yet repaired and Harry knew it would take a few more months before it will be back to its former grandeur. The house tables had returned in the Great Hall once more and most of the damage done to the Great Hall had been repaired however the transparent roof of the Great Hall was apparently not working still because it was still showing thunder and light on a dark night as it had been on the day of the battle of Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall met them in the Great Hall where she was directing workers to put up a new shelf for portraits to be installed in the Great Hall. This was new and Harry had no idea about it. However before he could ask, Kingsley started talking to Minerva, "Good Morning, Headmistress. How is the repair work going?"

Minerva breathed a deep sigh, "It has been good so far. What brought you here?"

"Oh, I actually came to see the new additions in the castle. Are they ready?"

She nodded, "Yes, they are ready. You can see the shelves here. As we had agreed, this shelf will contain portraits of everyone who fell in the final battle while defending Hogwarts."

Harry was surprised. He hadn't known that something like this was being planned but at a level it felt good to him that the sacrifice of the defenders of Hogwarts was being recognised.

"Do you want to see the monument?", Minerva was asking Kingsley.

"Only if it is not a bother to your poor old knees, Minerva", said Kingsley jokingly.

"No, it is not", Minerva said steering them out of the Great Hall on the grounds. On the other side of the lake near the tomb of Dumbledore, Harry could see a monument was being raised. It was more like a big rectangular monument made of red sandstones topped by a bird but that was the extent of it. He didn't know how it was supposed to serve as a monument.

He turned to Kingsley, "How is this supposed to be a monument?"

Kingsley told him sombrely, "This monument will contain names of everyone who died in the last two wizarding wars fighting the Dark side. Every person who died in these wars fighting Voldemort or his death eaters will have his name on this monument."

Harry's breath hitched in this throat, "Will my parent's name be included?"

Kingsley nodded, "Yes. They fought for the light so their name will be here. Sirius's name will also go on there."

Harry asked him, "What about Regulus Arcturus Black's name?"

Kingsley asked him, "What Regulus has got to do with it? He was a death eater."

Harry shook his head, "No. In the last days of his life, he turned against Voldemort. In fact he had retrieved one of those things we had to destroy. He intended to destroy it but he had no idea how to do that."

Kingsley understood the reference to Horcruxes and nodded, "I will see to it that his name is also included on that list."

With that they took their leave of Minerva and apparated back to Ministry.

**Australia**

It had been a few days since Hermione and Ron arrived in Australia. The Australian ministry of magic had been very co-operative with them due to them being war heroes in their country and had made arrangements for them to stay.

They had also found Hermione's parents already and when they arrived, they were told of their location. Hermione however could not gather the courage to go and undo the memory charm. For the first time in their life, her Gryffindor courage failed her.

She and Ron watched them for four days from afar when Ron eventually decided to push her to gather her courage and do it. The Wilkins's (their assumed names) lived in a humble two storey house in a muggle suburb which was in the better part of the city. The house had a garden outside and a backyard which were full of plants and a couple of chairs in the lawn told of them spending a healthy amount of their time lounging in the sun.

The Wilkins's (Grangers) had just got up this morning when the door bell rang which surprised them. As far as they knew none of their neighbours bothered them at all especially not at this hour in the morning. When Mrs. Wilkins opened the door, she could see two young teens standing on her door. The boy was red-haired, freckle faced and long nosed while the girl had bushy hair and she was looking at Mrs. Wilkins hungrily as if trying to get in every detail about her.

"Yes", she asked cautiously, "Can I help you?"

It was the boy who answered, "Can we come inside? It is rather urgent."

She was wary of the two teens who were on her door and asking for entrance but for some reason she stepped aside letting them in. The drawing room was decorated in the same taste as the house in Hampstead, England. Hermione and Ron took seat on a sofa side by side. Before getting the business underway, Mrs. Wilkins asked them, "Can I get you some tea or coffee?"

Hermione replied, "Some tea would be good."

By the time tea arrived, Mr. Wilkins had arrived and taken a seat on one of the other sofas and talking to Ron. Hermione kept quiet and did not speak a word until Mrs. Wilkins offered her a cup and she almost blurted, "Thanks M..." However she shut her mouth when she realised what she was about to say.

After everyone was seated comfortably, Mrs. Wilkins turned to them, "Now what was so urgent?"

It was Ron who spoke, "You see we are wizards..." however Mr. Wilkins interrupted, "Wizards are real?"

Ron nodded, "Yes". He pulled his wand and conjured a flower to show them that it was real. After he had them convinced he continued, "You see, we are from England and we had been fighting a war till recently."

Mr. Wilkins asked him, "What has that got to do with us?"

Hermione spoke this time, "It will be better if we can show it to you."

Mr. Wilkins frowned, "How?"

She pulled her wand but before she could cast, Ron caught her hand, "Hermione, tell them what you are going to do before you do it. They deserve to know."

She motioned for him to go ahead and he turned to the Wilkins, "Actually someone did some charms on you about a year ago. We have come to undo them."

Mr. Wilkins scoffed, "If someone had did magic on us, we would know."

Ron continued in the same tone, "Your memory was altered, Mr. Wilkins. You wouldn't know."

Mr. Wilkins was not ready to believe them however Mrs. Wilkins interfered, "The magic you are doing on us, will it harm us in any way?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. It will undo the charms done on you but not harm your otherwise and return the memories that were altered."

Mrs. Wilkins nodded, "Go on then. Do this charm on us."

Hermione levelled her wand at them and cringed at the slightly horrific expressions at their faces. She however shook that thought out of her mind and firmly incanted the counter charm to undo her spell. It took a few minutes however when the spell took effect and the Wilkins realised they are Grangers, Mr. Granger went ballistic, "What have you done, Hermione?"

**Ministry of Magic**

Gawain Robards summoned Harry to his office as soon as they returned to the ministry. When Harry reported in, Robards barked, "Potter, you have been assigned."

Harry asked him, "Assigned?"

Robards nodded, "The minister decided that it was time that our recruits are assigned into teams with a mentor over them. You have been assigned to Captain Proudfoot and others in your team are Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones. You will report to Robards now who will see to your training."

"What about Ron?"

"Weasley will be assigned a squad when he returns. You may leave now."

Harry saluted him and left his office to go report to Proudfoot. Proudfoot already had others in his team in his office and when Harry arrived, he pointed him to a chair, "Take a seat Potter. This won't take long."

With him being seated, Robards started speaking, "You all have been assigned to me for the time being. My duty is to train you like an Auror whenever I have the time. Come September, you will be enrolled in the Auror Academy where you will start your formal training. From what I have seen of each of you I don't think you'll have much trouble with it. Today our task is to catch some snatchers who have been on the run since the war. After the death eaters were defeated, they went rogue and now are harassing the common public. Each day we receive about 5 reports of such incidents. Since we can't just sit and wait for them to attack somewhere, we will be going out to find them."

With that he led them out of the room to the portkey point where he paired them up and gave a portkey each to a pair, "This portkey will take you to the closest locations to where they were last seen. Make sure that none of you are hurt or Robards will be after my blood."

Harry was paired with Neville and taking the portkey they disappeared with the familiar tug behind the navel. They arrived in woods somewhere and they immediately pulled out their wands. They trudged in a direction for sometime before they realised that this way they won't be able to find the snatchers.

Finally Neville turned to Harry, "This is useless. I mean how do we even find them? It is not like we can track them."

Harry nodded, "Agreed mate but we have to look for them before we can go back and inform him that we couldn't find them."

"What do you reckon we should do?"

"Let's divide and search for them in different directions. Whoever finds them will send a message to other on these badges and take them out after we have regrouped."

Neville agreed, "Alright, let's do that."

Harry went in one direction while Neville went in another. Harry kept walking in other direction for about 15 minutes when he received a message from Neville. Using the point me spell, he started following it to Neville. He came upon him about 15 minutes later. Neville was hiding in shade of trees and when they regrouped, they retreated to a distance. Harry asked him, "What did you find out about them?"

"There are about 5 of them about 500 metres that way in a tent. If there are any more in the tent, I don't know about it. What do you think we should do?"

Harry thought over it for a minute before he replied, "Go and flank the other side. On my signal, light their tent on fire and retreat to shadows keeping an eye on them. In their haste to get away, they won't realise how many of us are here. Use stunners, petrification hexes on them and try to capture them alive."

Neville nodded and went about other way to flank the snatchers on the side. When they were in position, Harry let out some green sparks from his wand and Neville started shooting 'incendio' spell at the tent which went up in flames in a minute.

As Harry had predicted, the snatchers ran out and Harry was standing in the open, bold as brass. As the first snatcher came in range, he shouted, "Halt and drop your wands."

The snatcher in front was in the mood to ram his way through whoever was standing in the way but when he noticed it was the man-who-conquered, he threw his wand and sat on his knees with his hands behind his head. Three others followed suit while the fourth one thought he could get a shot at Harry. He was in the way of pulling out his wand when Harry roared at the top of his voice, "Stupefy."

The snatcher keeled over while the last one ran in the other direction. Harry proceeded about securing those before him not worrying about the fleeing snatcher. He knew he wouldn't be able to run too far before Neville would get him.

Neville on the other hand was mortified when Harry Potter casually stood in the way of the death eaters telling them to surrender. He thought his friend had lost his mind but when the death eater in lead threw his wand on the ground and surrendered, he realised how scared the snatchers were of him. They knew they could not best the wizard who had killed their dark lord. In his musing, he almost lost the death eater who had ran his way but in the nick of time, he came to his senses and shot a tripping hex at his opponent who fell face-forward to the ground. Neville had no problem in stunning him.

Harry after having secured his prisoners was dousing the fire and snorted with amusement when he noticed the tent was the same one they had used on the run. They had been taken by the snatchers who supposedly returned for it later. Collapsing the tent, he took it with him resolving to inspect it later to see if he could retrieve anything from it.

Tying a portkey to the prisoners, they dispatched them to the ministry and disapparated after making sure that they had not left anything behind.

When they arrived in the ministry, they found that Ernie and Susan had returned with a few of the snatchers they were supposed to be catching. Dean who had gone with Proudfoot was also successful. He knew the snatchers were not really powerful and most of them weren't even wizards but some were death eaters. They were just mopping up the remains of what was left of the death eaters.

After reporting their mission, they were told to wait if some news came in since many teams had been sent in the field. The day passed without any more excitement however.

As Proudfoot released them early, Harry decided to utilise this time. He decided to go see Teddy for the rest of the day after he had got changed. When he apparated to Grimmauld Place, he realised he did not had much clothes except for a pair of jeans and a couple of shirts which were a size too big for him. He really ought to go and do some shopping.

Today however he was not in the mood though he thought he should buy some gifts for Teddy. Sirius had given him some very cool gifts when he was alive and Harry wanted to equal him if not surpass him in spoiling his godson rotten. He apparated to a muggle neighbourhood where there were toy shops in a shopping place. There were toys in so much variety that they could have fulfilled Dudley's wildest fantasies.

However he had to be careful in not choosing electronic toys. He knew magic would mess with its mechanism just like the Weasley's Flying Ford Anglia. He spent an hour in the toy store and had fun selecting toys for Teddy. When he finally left the toy shop, he had so many toys with him that he knew Teddy's nursery would be full of bursting with them. As soon as he was in a quiet corner he shrunk his purchases and pocketing them, he disapparated to appear at Andromeda's place.

**Andromeda's place**

When he knocked on the door, it was opened in Andromeda who exclaimed in surprise, "Harry, come in! Come in! To be honest, I was not really expecting you here today. Did you take leave from work?"

Harry shook his head, "We got off early today. I had nothing else to do and the size of the house is too damn big. Besides I was missing Teddy and thought why I shouldn't spend time with him."

She smiled brightly, "Of course! He is your godson after all. Go on in. He is in the nursery."

When Harry entered the Nursery, he smelt her presence before he actually saw her. Daphne was rocking Teddy back and forth while the toddler kept bawling. Harry rushed to him and took him from Daphne, "hey little guy! Your godfather is here. Cheer up."

To his amazement, Teddy actually stopped crying and eyed him curiously. Shortly his hair turned black and Harry chuckled, "Yes, I know you are excited to see me. Look what I have brought."

He emptied the packages and cast finite on them with the tip of his wand barely showing out of his sleeve. The pile exploded as the toys grew to their size. Andromeda who had heard the commotion rushed in to find Harry trying to console Teddy who had again started crying and Daphne who was looking at everything in part confusion and part amusement.

Andromeda asked raised an eye-brow in question and Daphne motioned for her to join outside. As Daphne walked out, Andromeda too took her leave saying over her shoulder, "Since you brought him more presents than I can handle, please see to it that you put them in their place after placing feather light charm and anti summoning charm on them, Harry."

She left him inside with a toddler who wouldn't stop crying and joined Daphne outside, "What did you want to talk about?"

Daphne did not know how to ask Andromeda about it. Finally she decided to come straight to the point, "What is the matter with him?'

Andromeda asked her, "What happened?"

"He just came in and took Teddy from me. No greetings, nothing but he just straight away started talking to him as if I didn't exist at all. Then he dumped two little sacks on the ground and cast a finite on them. I suppose he had them shrunk and the packet exploded as the toys returned to their original size."

Andromeda shrugged, "I don't know. In fact I cannot claim to know him better than you do. Remus once told me that he likes to keep to himself and does not easily opens up. He generally does not talk to strangers unless prompted."

Daphne was curious, "It is indeed very strange. I mean I never saw him with anyone except the Gryffindors for the first four years and then he was suddenly leading a rebellion against Umbridge. Even then he didn't talk to many people but it was usually Granger or Weasley who did the talking for him. He was always so quiet that you would forget he was there if he didn't speak up."

Andromeda also had no clue. She unlike others was not a party to Harry's life. Her involvement in the war was to the minimum and she hadn't even joined the Order of the Phoenix in any of the wars. What little she knew about was told by Remus. However she understood one thing- Harry Potter was not one who would open up to others due to something which he had faced in his life. Perhaps there was a lot of pain and may be fear of losing people. He had lost almost everyone in his life. His parents, Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, Albus Dumbledore were just a few to name among many others. She however decided to do something about it if she could.

She turned to Daphne, "Let's go see what he is doing."

When they peeked in the room, the toys were still on the floor clustered around the two boys. Teddy was watching everything interestedly while Harry would explain to him about each toy in detail. Their image of playing together made her heart melt. Harry looked so innocent, so carefree in that moment that she didn't had the heart to interrupt them.

Daphne was saying, "I have an errand to run before I return home, Andromeda. I will come back some other day."

Andromeda stopped her, "You can always run your errand other time. I insist that you stay for dinner today."

Daphne was in turmoil. She didn't want to intrude upon Potter's privacy for a moment more and yet the idea of not having her elf cook for her but to have some company while she ate sounded appealing to her. Finally her yearning for company won, "Alright, I guess it can't hurt to postpone the errand for a day or two."

**A tense dinner**

Harry insisted that Teddy's pram be near to him while he ate so that he could talk to his godson or enjoy whatever he was doing. Andromeda found it strange that he actually did not care about anyone else. The way he acted, it was like they didn't exist at all.

Finally Daphne decided to break the ice, "Potter, I have heard that the Wizengamot will be reconvened soon. Are you ready to take your place there?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I am interested in it."

The brief answer stung Daphne more than if he had said nothing. It was like he was purposefully avoiding her. She still tried once more, "What do think you want to change in our world?"

Harry again gave her a short answer, "There are too many things that I want to change. Probably I tear down everything that the dark families associate with."

Daphne eyed him curiously, "Please tell me Potter, what do you mean by that? Do you mean customs and traditions which pervade our existence and have existed for centuries? Thing which have endured for millennia or more and yet those things are still around. How do you intend to change them and why? What gives you the right to decide that?"

Harry said a little hotly, "If they were so good that why I haven't seen any one else upholding those customs except Death Eaters and their families?"

Daphne's countenance changed and she looked really angry, "Do you mean to say that my family were death eaters, Potter? Because I subscribe to those customs and traditions. From what I have seen and heard of you, you have never been any wizarding household except the Weasleys and they are not the model behaviour of pure blood traditions and customs."

Harry was getting angry in his turn, "What did you mean by that comment, Greengrass? The Weasleys are better than most."

Daphne clamped on her occlumency shields and controlled her anger and rage. She decided it was not worth it to harangue with Potter. She turned to Andromeda, "Thank you for the dinner, Andie. I will come by later."

Harry followed suit soon. He wanted to vent and he needed someone for it however the two ever patient people who could tolerate him were not there at the moment. He finally decided to turn in early and wake up fresh the next morning.

His plans were however ruined. The floo roared and someone called him from the fireplace, "Harry! Are you there?"

Harry saw Neville's head sitting in the flames and bent down at the grate, "What happened, Neville? Is everything alright?"

Neville nodded, "Yes everything is fine. Can I come over?"

Harry stepped aside, "Yes, come on up."

Neville climbed up and they sat at the dinner table. Harry kept silent waiting for Neville to start speaking. He waited patiently for 5 minutes before he asked, "Tell me Neville, do you have nightmares often?"

Neville asked him in surprise, "How do you know?"

Harry gave a sad sort of smile, "I have been having them for years now. First there was Cedric whose death was unnecessary. He died just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then there was Sirius who died in the Department of Mysteries. If I had not rushed to the ministry foolishly believing that he was captured perhaps he would have been alive. Then there was Dumbledore who died in front of me after being hit with a Killing Curse by Snape. If he had been quicker or if he hadn't petrified me then he might not have died that day. Then there was Mad-Eye who died in a battle saving me from death-eaters while rescuing me from the Dursley's. Lastly there were people who died in the battle of Hogwarts. People that we knew, grew up with had to die just because I showed up at the castle with a half thought plan. I am well too familiar with nightmares, mate."

Neville sighed, "I can understand that pain that you would be going through mate. Most of these people who died were your friends or like family to you." He kept quiet for a moment before he asked again, "So what do you do when you have nightmares?"

Harry had to really think hard about how to answer this question, "when I have a nightmare, it generally takes quite some time before I can be myself again. So how are you holding yourself?"

"The truth is that I cannot hold myself together, Harry. When I have a nightmare, I generally cry. I have got in the habit of putting silencing spells around Gran's room so she would not hear me crying in the dead of night."

It was at that moment that Kreacher popped in with a bottle of fire-whisky and two glasses, "Fire-whiskey be keeping nightmares away, Master."

Harry looked incredulously at Kreacher and then at Neville. Neville seemed to be trying to not to laugh. An elf suggesting drinking fire whiskey was funny and none of them ever had any experience with it in the past. Kreacher had disapparated after placing the bottle on the table and the boys kept looking at it curiously before they decided that they may as well try it.

Harry poured generous portions in their tumblers and offered one of Neville. Neville's hand was shaking but anticipation could be seen on his face. Cautiously they took a sip off it and it burned its way down to their stomach and they barely controlled the urge to throw up.

Harry asked Neville, "What do you think, mate?"

Neville shrugged, "It isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

They picked up their tumblers and in one go, the fire whiskey was down their throats. They grimaced at the taste and its effect upon them.

The effects started to show almost instantly upon them. Harry had a funny feeling about all of this and an idiotic grin spread on his face. He turned to Neville who was grinning over something, "Remember the fake Mad-eye back in fourth year?"

Neville nodded and he continued, "I still remember how he had transfigured Malfoy into the blond ferret. He made the perfect ferret with the way he was acting in his transformed state."

Neville roared with laughter, "All hail Ferret Malfoy!" Harry joined in the laughter.

Soon Harry was pouring more of the whiskey and they were drinking while remembering many of their instances in the past and reminiscing about them.

It wasn't until Neville started to snore that Harry realised he had passed out. He himself was not in a position to walk up all the stairs to his bedroom the third floor by himself.

He loudly called, "Kreacher!"

Kreacher apparated with a loud crack bowing low to him, "Master called Kreacher?"

Harry said in his slurred voice, "Yes Kreacher. Take Neville to one of the rooms and then take me to my bedroom."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Neville and Harry had passed out from drinking. Kreacher had dutifully put them in bedrooms and then retired for the night, content in the feeling that his master and guest would not have any nightmares for this night. In fact, Kreacher had been horrified when Harry had nightmares for the first night in Grimmauld place.

Harry woke up the next day when nature's call became urgent. As soon as he was up, he felt someone had been hammering in his brain and it hurt a lot. For a moment he was apprehensive if somehow the soul fragment in his scar had survived but that was not it. It was a pain which was of different nature like someone was stomping around in his head and there was lot of nausea. Suddenly he remembered the previous night when he and Neville had drunk to their heart's content.

"Master is awake", said Kreacher in his loud bullfrog voice, as he popped in the room with a tiny vial in his hand.

Harry put a hand to his head and groaned, "Please not so loud Kreacher. What time is it?"

"It is time for master to wake up and go to the ministry", the elf announced, "But before that master be taking this."

The elf extended the tiny vial of light blue liquid and Harry eyed it apprehensively, "What is it, Kreacher?"

"This is a sobering up potion, master. It will help cure your headache", the elf replied.

Since Kreacher had never tried to poison him, he took up his word for it and emptied the phial in one tiny gulp. Immediately his headache began to subside. Deciding to get on with his day, he went into bathroom instructing Kreacher, "Please go and wake Neville. Tell him that I will meet him at breakfast in 15 minutes."

While he went through his bath and got ready for the ministry, he again noticed how empty his wardrobe felt to him. It was a closet meant for trunkful of clothes and Harry had a very few decent pieces which he could wear in public.

When he arrived at breakfast table, Neville looked like mess. When Harry entered the Kitchen, he grinned, "You look wasted, Harry."

Harry grinned back, "You don't like the picture of sobriety either. If you were to go out in muggle world at this second, they will think you have come from mental asylum."

Neville had conjured a mirror to take into his appearance and perhaps wasn't satisfied with what he saw for he grimaced at his visage in the mirror. Harry was asking, "Did you have any nightmares last night?"

Neville shook his head, "Come to think of it, I hadn't had a single nightmare. You?"

Harry shook his head, "This was perhaps the finest sleep that I had in a long while. I have been plagued with nightmares ever since the tournament and last night was first time in years when I didn't wake up screaming in the middle of night."

Kreacher was happily serving them while they were trash talking with each other. After a sumptuous breakfast, Neville left for his house while Harry went to the ministry. Before he was leaving, Neville asked him, "Take care of Proudfoot for some time for me, will you? I will be there in an hour."

When he reached the ministry, none of the ministry workers showed any excitement at his sight as was common in public. That had begun to accept the fact that the Boy-who-lived was one among them now, working for the ministry and making his way up instead of just demanding them to serve everything to him on a platter.

When he reached the Auror floor, he was informed that everyone was required to report to Robards at once and he was angry. For some reason, Harry was scared to confront angry Gawain Robards than Lord Voldemort. He cautiously walked towards his office to find that most of the Auror recruits were there, looking apprehensive.

Robards was in the Auror office and frothing at the mouth for the two star members of star recruits were still not there. As Harry came in, he growled, "Potter, give me ten push-ups for being late."

Harry didn't know what this was about. The others were snickering seeing him confused and that he was being made to do push-ups. Not having any other option and not wanting to anger Robards further, he went down on fours and did push-ups as he was asked. It was tiring and every muscle screamed but he held on. He wouldn't give Robards the satisfaction of seeing Harry in discomfort. He had endured Cruciactus of Voldemort so this was merely a trifle.

After he was done, Robards barked again, "Go and join other recruits. I will be with you all as soon as Longbottom comes in."

When Harry reached others, he asked Dean, "What has got him in such mood?"

Dean sniggered, "Actually he is a man who follows the clock and he doesn't like people coming late to office. He had an issue with us coming in late every now and then and took it up with the minister who told him to have free rein where we are concerned. Proudfoot told us that he generally gives a tongue lashing with it but he is saving it for when everyone is here. Almost every one of us had to do push-ups but you had to do the most yet. I hope Longbottom gets more."

Harry chuckled, "Oh Neville will take some time to come. I want to see how much he will have to do."

When Neville came he had to do 30 pushups. When it was over, Robards had them assembled in front of him, "Do you all think this is Hogwarts where you can do as you please? If you think so then you are wrong. School is over and behind you. This is the Auror Office where time is most important thing. A battle can be lost or won by the difference of a minute. You may think that you are entitled to do as you please because you are war-heroes but that delusion ends here at this moment. This is Auror office, a place which is a dream of so many witches and wizards and yet they don't come close to achieving it. Think of it this way that in recent years only 1 witch was able to join it. We had heroes of the likes of Alastor Moody, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks who made their mark in history. From this moment, you will behave as we expect of an Auror. It doesn't matter that some of you may leave this program to go back to school for repeating last year or will join other professions but till you are here you will do as I ask of you. I don't care who you are, what your family is and what you have done in your life before this day. For me all of you are the same and that is the way I am going to treat you. Next one who comes late to the office next time will have to scrub the floors with a toothbrush. Is that clear?"

It was certainly unsettling speech. They actually hadn't expected this to happen so soon. Most of them who were on the Auror team temporarily were grumbling in undertone as to how it was unfair that they had to go through it despite not having to join it in the long run.

Harry on the other hand was realising what it was really about. Alastor Moody didn't become mad-eye with just knowing some fancy spells or casting them. It had taken him years of toiling at the Academy before he could be called an Auror. He was a true leader and those qualities had been installed in him with the years of experience that came to him battling dark wizards all his life. That was not something that could be achieved within a day. Harry knew he was a decent wizard and perhaps among the most powerful ones in Britain but he would have very hard time against a skilled Auror. Hell, he couldn't even take on Severus Snape and he was a death eater. Robards' words also filled him with a sense of thrill that he could feel in his bones. Fighting dark wizards was something he had done since his return to the wizarding world only this time he would be properly trained and better equipped. He won't have a ragtag group of students behind him with no solid plans but he will have a group of people who would be highly trained as him and he would know much more than the hexes which he could learn in school.

As Robards heard no reply, he thundered again, "IS THAT CLEAR?"

Resounding sounds of "YES SIR" were heard among the recruits and they were herded away by their team members.

**Two days later**

Proudfoot summoned them to his office and when they arrived, he started speaking, "Potter, Longbottom, Thomas and Finnigan, the ministry received a tip-off about a meeting of a large chunk of death eater sympathisers in one of the shops in Knockturn Alley. You will be told of your target when you reach there. A team of Aurors is being readied for the purpose and you four are to cover the entrance. Clear?"

When they nodded, he continued, "Potter, can you do 'Sonorous' spell?"

When Harry nodded, he continued, "So here are the orders. Potter, you will take charge of your group and you will give them fair warning that the ministry has them surrounded when you will see green sparks in the sky. If they resist then use force on them but don't kill them and don't use any lethal spell on them. Is that clear?"

As they nodded, he had them go out. Another team led by Savage was being sent in the field with Ernie, Susan, Justin and Terry Boot and their work was to cover the rear entrance and to make sure that none of them could escape.

Knockturn Alley was more like a ghost town now. Since the war had ended, commerce in Knockturn Alley had come to a halt. People seldom ventured in that direction and whoever did ensured that they could not be seen by the Aurors or anyone else so there were very few people in the alley when the Aurors went in. A few who were out in open ran inside their establishments or disapparated for fear of being caught.

When Harry and his team appeared in Knockturn Alley, they found that most of the shops had been shut and Aurors were patrolling the alley. He knew that the shopkeepers were in there and they were watching everything from behind the blinds which covered their front entrance. It was only due to the presence of Aurors that they were hiding from public eyes.

Soon they all had surrounded 'The Fanged Basilisk', a shady inn down Knockturn with Harry and Neville at the entrance, Dean and Seamus at a distance from them. When Harry had received the signal, he put his wand to this throat and called loudly, "We are the Aurors. You all are surrounded by the ministry forces. Come out without making a move. We have our wands out and pointed at you. If anyone of you did anything stupid, it will be your last mistake."

At a signal from him, everyone had conjured a shield to save them from whatever may be thrown at them. The door opened suddenly and a wizard ran out to with his wand raised and an incantation on his lips. The incantation however died and he came to standstill as he realised that he was facing the man-who-conquered. He quietly dropped his wand and others behind him did the same.

Seamus who was accompanying them and hoping for a fight exclaimed, "What the hell happened?"

Dean was chuckling, "Sometimes it pays to be the man-who-conquered or the man-who-slayed-the-giant-snake. They won't draw on either of them."

Harry turned to him scowling, "Please do not use that name again for me."

The entire operation was over in a minute. The Aurors thoroughly ransacked the inn and 10 death eater sympathisers along with 5 werewolves were caught. After they were done, the captives were taken to the ministry while Proudfoot cornered their team, "Potter, take the others and go to Manchester. A group of snatchers has been rumoured to be hiding in the area."

**Manchester**

The wizarding district in Manchester was tiny by Diagon alley standards. It was wedged between two lanes in the muggle world and the entrance to it lied in the back of a dilapidated house which had seen better days. The front door to the house was ajar but the muggles seemed to not to notice it.

Cautiously they entered the house and the signs of destruction were evident. The archway at the back which opened into the wizarding district was open and it seemed as if it had ceased functioning. They cautiously entered the place with their wands up and alert. As they had crossed the threshold, Harry threw himself to the ground to avoid the magenta coloured curse which had passed through the space he was occupying. Neville who had entered a moment after him, shot a stunner in the direction that the curse came from and a thud told him that it had found the target.

At that moment, three more showed their faces and Harry was up by that time shooting a stunner at one of those. Seamus and Dean had followed and the entire raid lasted for less than 5 minutes. Calling for the backup, they returned to the ministry.

**Ministry of Magic**

When they returned to the ministry, they were informed that the minister was desirous of an audience with Harry and Neville. Since they had no other pending business, they went in to report to him.

Kingsley was in his office and when they entered, he showed them to the chairs opposite them, "Please take a seat, Harry and Neville."

When they were seated, he handed two letters to them. Harry asked, "What is it?"

"You should know Harry that the ministry has decided to call a session of the Wizengamot. Since many of the members are now dead or in captivity, it was felt that we should have a functional wizengamot as soon as possible."

Harry nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

"Harry, as you know that you have inherited the Black seat from Sirius and the Potter seat from your family so you are entitled to two seats. I was hoping that you will help me in pushing the motions that I put forth."

Harry nodded, "I will support what I feel is reasonable, Kingsley. You can be assured of this. When is the session and what I am supposed to do?"

Kingsley sighed, "It will be a week from now. It is very tiring to explain everything to you in a short time, Harry. You can ask others to help you though. I want to help you but I don't have the time to do it."

"Would the Weasleys know?", he asked.

It was Neville who answered, "They were ousted from their seat and branded blood traitors due to a conspiracy and no one from their family has sat on the Wizengamot for decades now. I don't think they will be able to help you much."

Harry nodded, "I will try to learn it from somewhere else then."

As they were to leave, Kingsley said, "You can leave now. You have done well today and you can take the day off."

Happily, Harry left the minister's office to go to Andromeda's. It had been more than a week since he last saw Teddy and he was anxious to see the little bundle of joy again.

**Australia**

Ron was in the room which they had booked upon their arrival. This room was one of the two which had been booked by the Ministry of Magic and the Australian ministry was more than happy to accommodate them.

The memory of the day when they had undone Grangers' memories was still etched in his brain like yesterday.

**_~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Mr. Granger shouted, "Hermione, what have you done?"_

_"Dad, I.I.", before she could finish, he was shouting again, "What did you think you were doing by taking away our memories? What did you mean to do by that?"_

_Ron tried to interrupt, "Mr. Granger..." However a glare from Mr. Granger was enough to make him keep quit, "this is a family matter, young man. Stay out of it."_

_Ron tried to retort when Hermione turned to him, "Ron, please go."_

_"What!", he exclaimed, "Hermione, how can you simply ask me to go?"_

_Her eyes were welling with tears, "Please Ron, go. I need some time with my family to make them understand. I will contact you."_

_Ron certainly did not want to leave but Hermione's plea made him do it._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Since then, he had received a patronus from her every day. The first day, she had told him that they were still not talking to her but had allowed her to take up the spare room.

The second day, she told that they had called her to the table at noon and had questioned her at length. They had asked her about everything that had happened to her in the seven years of her education. Of course she had told them about everything that had happened to her over the years but they still wanted to know. They were particularly interested in everything that happened from fourth year onwards because in the past she had often glossed over the events. They had talked late in the night about everything that happened. About the tournament, the Yule ball, the return of Voldemort, about Umbridge, about the raid on the DoM at the end of fifth year. By the time she came to the end of sixth year, they had asked her to stop and then they hadn't exchanged a word till the next day.

The third day, they had her tell about everything that happened to them on the run. She told them about breaking in the ministry, living in the forests, the Malfoy Manor, their breaking in Gringotts and escaping on the back of a dragon and finally she told them about the battle of Hogwarts. When she was done, her mother had clutched her close to her heart for quite some time.

Then they went into a lengthy explanation about why she had to erase their memories. They were angry with her about it but she explained patiently that if she hadn't done that then they could have ended up dead. She could live with the fact that they didn't recognise her anymore but she could not afford for them to be dead. After a lot of pleading from her and tears, they had eventually forgave her.

After that, the following days had been a blur. Her father wanted his daughter to remain at his side all the time asking her little things or making small talk and reconnecting with her while her mother would ask for her help in kitchen or would take Hermione shopping. In a way, they were trying to bond with their daughter who, in a way had gone far away from them.

She also told him that one night, she forgot to put up her silencing charms and her shrieks of horror and panic at her nightmares had woke up her parents. They tried to wake her up but she just couldn't wake up from the nightmares. They spent half the night comforting her. Next day, they had confronted her about the nightmares and she told them about it. Her father had been very understanding of her and told her that he would be surprised if there were any students who participated in the battle and didn't have any nightmares.

Finally yesterday, Ms. Granger had asked Hermione if she liked anyone or was currently seeing anyone. Hermione had confided in her mother that she was currently dating Ron. Mrs. Granger of course knew Ron from hearing about him and having met him a few times over the years though she hadn't really paid much attention to them. It seemed her daughter's life had revolved around only around two persons- Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. And now she was seeing one of them.

Mrs. Granger had told about it to her husband who had ordered Hermione to call her boyfriend for dinner.

That was the reason for Ron's fretting. When he decided to come to Australia with Hermione to find her parents, it wasn't this that he had signed for. Yes, they were going to tell everyone but he didn't expect that it would be so soon. However there was nothing to it but to go and meet the parents now.

He had some muggle clothing with him which he and Hermione had shopped for during the last few days after the war for they knew they would need it in Australia. The weather in Australia was not such that one could walk around in robes. That would be stifling and the magical world was not so hidden there. The wizards were not living in a secluded community life but they lived among the muggles, mingled in plain sight.

He donned his best clothes (or as best as he could think of). It was a t-shirt and jeans and it was the only muggle clothing that he felt comfortable in. After having made himself presentable, he went to their house. A quick tip from a witch at the hotel he was staying in and he had taken a stop along the way to buy a bouquet of flowers for her. Hermione was at the door of their home waiting for him and when she saw him, she murmured, "You are late. Father has been waiting."

Ron handed the bouquet to her, "Hermione you look very beautiful today and you are fretting. You had told me to come at 6:00 in the evening and there are 5 minutes remaining before it will be 6."

Hermione however wasn't listening to him. She was looking at him up and down and ensuring that he looked presentable. With a quick wand work, she put his hair straight and removed some of the wrinkles on his clothes while Ron looked amused.

After she was done, he asked her, "So are we ready to face the music?"

She led him inside where her father was. He was seated on the sofa in the sitting room and when Ron entered, he stood from his place extending his hand, "Hello, Mr. Weasley. I am Daniel Granger."

Ron shook his hand, nervously, "Hello Mr. Granger. Please call me Ron."

Mr. Granger turned to his daughter, "Hermione please go and help your mother in the kitchen while I talk with Ron here."

Hermione nervously looked at Ron who was freaking out. She was reluctant to leave but with a look from her father, she went in the kitchen.

Ron had one hand on his wand which he kept in his pocket while fidgeting. He didn't know what to expect of him.

Mr. Granger, for making small talk, asked him, "So when did you both start being friends with each other?"

Ron nervously replied, "That would be the troll."

Mr. Granger raised an eye-brow, "The troll?"

Ron fidgeted, "umm there was a troll in the school in first year and we saved her from it."

Mr. Granger nodded, "So Hermione told me that you both are seeing each other?"

Ron nodded, "Yes."

"And do your parents know about it?"

Ron shook his head, "Things were very busy after the war and we had to bury my brother. In between everything that was happening, I didn't get the time."

Mr. Granger nodded, "it is clear to me that Hermione cares a lot for you but what are you intentions towards my daughter?"

Now this was a loaded question and Ron didn't know how to answer this. However he decided to do the best he could, "I love her, Mr. Granger. Our romance started in the middle of war but I have been having feelings for her since a long time. I know we are teens yet and things can change later but I intend for it to be a life-long thing."

Mr. Granger adopted a grim demeanour, "Just to clear things between us Ron, if I hear that you have been giving hard time to Hermione or have hurt her in any way then you will not like what I can do to you. I may not know magic but I know a lot of ways to give pain to people in my profession. There is a reason that people avoid visiting a dentist."

Ron visibly with shuddered with the threat that was casually sent his way by his girl friend's father.

"Don't scare him too much dear", said Mrs. Granger who was entering the room with a tray in her hands and Hermione in tow.

From there, things turned for the pleasant. The dinner was good and lasted for more than 2 hours with three courses. Hermione had confided in her mother that the saying 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' could truly apply to Ron.

After the dinner was over, Mr. Granger asked him, "What are your plans now?"

"I have to return to England now. I don't know if Hermione told you but we need every man that we can back at home. The ministry needs all of us."

Mr. Granger shook his head, "I meant if you are returning to the school? As I see it, you haven't finished your last year and Hermione wanted to return to finish her education."

Ron exhaled deeply, "I have been thinking about that. I thought of joining my brother in his business and for that I don't need to finish my last year. Before the war, they were thinking of expanding the business and opening a branch near the school. They can use a hand at the moment."

Mr. Granger glared at him, "Are you sure that your plans aren't motivated by the fact Hermione would be at the school?"

Mrs. Granger interfered, "Don't give him too hard time, dear. The boy will be scared of you."

Mr. Granger said resignedly, "I cannot best him any other way so this is the only way I have got."

**London**

Harry appeared outside the Tonks' residence about an hour after leaving the ministry. He had thought about going shopping for some clothes but had put it to a later date. Clothes could wait but Teddy couldn't.

Before going to the Tonks' he had taken a detour in a toy shop on the way. He knew that Andromeda did not want him to fuss too much over Teddy but he just could not resist. When he was with Teddy, he would forget all his worries and become a child with him.

When he knocked at the door, it was opened by Andy who beamed at him, "Harry! What a surprise. I thought you get off only on the weekends."

Harry smiled, "Kingsley told us to go home early. I had time on my hands so I came here. So where is my godson?"

Andy smiled, "In his nursery and I can guarantee you that he is as eager to see you."

Her smile however fell instantly when she noticed the little bag in his hand, "Harry, tell me these are not more toys."

Harry grinned, "But they are."

She glared at him, "And how many times I have told you to not to bring any more toys? You will spoil him."

Harry whined, "But he has got only one godfather, Andy. If I don't spoil him then who will?"

At his reply, she glared at him some more, "You will not spoil my grandson."

Harry snorted, "You know after having braved Professor McGonagall's glare, yours does not even begins to compare with."

With that, he ran to the nursery. As he pushed the door and entered in, he was stumped to find that Teddy had company already.

Ginny was there cradling the toddler in her arms who was gurgling and held one of her locks in his hand. Neville was seated on one of the chairs and content to see the child play with her. As he watched, Teddy changed his hair to match her flaming red hair making every one chuckle.

Harry asked her, "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

It was Neville who answered, "Trying to find you, what else. Flooed me to ask about you at the manor. I told her that we were let off early and perhaps you had come here. She enlisted me in the effort to locate you like the old days of Dumbledore's Army last year. Couldn't say no when she put it like that. Also I wanted to meet Teddy."

Harry turned to her, "What happened?"

She turned to him, fixing him with a stare, "Mother wanted me to find you and haul you to the Burrow. She has been in right state that you haven't visited for more than a week now. I mean we have missed your presence for two Sunday dinners in a row."

Harry sheepishly grinned, "I was busy Ginny."

She huffed, "Andromeda told me that you were not busy with Auror work but finding time to spend with Teddy. You could have brought him to the Burrow with you. You know we all love to spend time with him."

Since it was not possible for Harry to spend time with Teddy by himself when they had company, he took up the toddler form Ginny's arms and brought him out to the sitting room where Andromeda was sitting on a sofa.

Harry kept the toodler in his arms and kept amusing him with colourful bubbles out of his wand while Ginny made some small talk with Andromeda. Andromeda, who by now knew that Harry wouldn't say a word unless prompted, asked him, "So Harry, how is the ministry?"

Neville answered, "If Proudfoot needs someone he calls for Harry. If Kingsley wants a word he sends for Harry. If Gawain wants something done, he calls for Harry. In short everyone calls for Harry."

Harry scowled at him, "As if people don't flock behind the boy-who-slayed-the-giant-snake."

Andromeda realised they were about to go into an argument, "Alright boys. No arguing here. You will scare my poor grandson."

After some time, Ginny took her leave of them telling Andromeda that Molly expected her at home before dinner time. She left telling Harry that Molly would wait for him on Sunday for dinner and that Teddy and Andromeda were already invited. She also warned that if he skipped another Sunday dinner, Molly herself would come to find him and put him in body bind before hauling him over to the Burrow.

After Ginny left, Andromeda asked him, "Has something happened between you two?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Things are fine. It is just that I don't want to impose on them anymore than it is necessary."

Andromeda could not say anything for she didn't knew the boy at all. From what she understood, he was very silent type, who valued his privacy and would never approach to anyone for help. Even if it was something bothering him very much, he won't ask for help.

"Andromeda, can you tell me about Lords and their duties?", Harry asked her, shaking her assumptions at once.

She raised an eyebrow, "And why do you think I know anything about it, Harry?"

He shrugged, "You were born as a Black so I thought you would have been told these things."

She nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"Kingsley, just this noon, informed me that the first meeting to form the Wizengamot will take place about a week from now. I was not brought up in all this so I know nothing about it."

She closed her eyes for a moment, collecting her thoughts, "Harry, these things as you are asking is generally taught to the heir by their lords. I was never the heiress presumptive for my house so I am afraid I cannot help you much with it. Have you looked in the journals? May be they can give you an idea."

He smiled sheepishly, "Umm... the thing is that I haven't yet opened them."

"WHAT!", she exclaimed. "How can you be so blasé about it? I mean they contain records of your estates and how much gold you have."

"No one ever told me anything about it. I didn't even know that the vault I withdraw my money from is a trust vault until a few weeks ago."

She was dumbfounded. She found her voice after about 5 minutes, "I guess that makes sense. Alright, I will help you read through the journals when you bring them with you the next time."

He happily nodded, "thank you. I will take your leave now."

She looked at him warily and said sternly, "You will stay for dinner with your friend."

He meekly nodded.

As Andromeda bustled around in the kitchen, both boys kept Teddy engaged. They had literally surrounded the child with all his toys around him and would show one of them to him and show how it worked. He would only look at them with his big round eyes and when he was in the mood, he would change his hair colour or his eyes colour.

As dinner was being served, Daphne arrived. She looked tired as if she had not been sleeping properly and Harry could swear that the glow which he had seen about her in the past visits was not there. Things were awkward between them since they had parted on not so friendly terms at their last meeting.

"Daphne!", Andromeda beamed at her, "Come in, come in. Where were you for the last week?"

Daphne smiled tiredly, "I was in Greece chasing after my mother." She then nodded curtly to Harry, "Lord Potter".

Harry merely replied, "Hello Greengrass". The frostiness in the reply could be felt in the room.

Daphne had turned to Neville by now who was out of his seat and approaching her. She nodded to him with a small motion of head which may as well, could be called a bow, "Heir Apparent Longbottom."

Neville had taken her hand in his own and was pretending to kiss the knuckles of her hand, "Heiress Greengrass. Charmed to meet you after so many years in an informal setting."

She nodded, "Likewise. The Hogwarts years weren't conducive to the relations between our families."

Harry could not understand what they were going on about. As far as he knew from what he had seen, Neville never talked with anyone out of his house and he definitely would not talk to anyone from the house of Snakes. However he also knew that asking any question of Neville at the moment was not plausible.

As dinner progressed, Andromeda asked Daphne, "Has Cynthia decided to return to England?"

Daphne shook her head, "Mother told me that she has no interest in returning to England unless it is life or death situation. However I was able to convince Tori to come back with me. She still has 2 years to spend at the school."

Daphne then turned to Neville, "So Longbottom, what is new happening?"

"The minister is calling a session of the Wizengamot a week from now. The new lords will be invested, new members will be selected to the Wizengamot and hopefully the death eaters will be tried in a month or so."

She nodded contemplatively, "I think I chose the worst time to go out. Now I have very little time to see that things work as they should."

"You mean manipulating people? Trying to find ways to make them do your bidding?", Harry asked her, unable to stop himself from asking.

She sighed, "Really Lord Potter? You think I would have sided with the light in the battle if I was the manipulating type?"

Harry, whose appetite was sated and had been hoping for some time alone with his godson, realised that perhaps leaving right now was a good idea for him. Also he was not about to get in a debate with Greengrass. He kissed Teddy on the forehead, telling him that he will come later and saying his good-byes, he left.

Daphne was miffed. She turned to Neville, "What does he think of himself? Why do Slytherins have to be the conspirators every time? Why does he think we are the same? And if he keeps up the charade of a commoner, the press and the Wizengamot will eat him alive."

Neville, who had no idea about how to deal with a witch's arguing, allowed letting her finish her rant. When she was apparently done, he started speaking, "We i.e. the Gryffindors never had any good experience with Slytherins in the last 7 years. I sort of lived in the background s I was spared but they actively looked for him and found ways to harass him. Since no other slytherin tried to stop them, I think it made him think that they all think alike. The Slytherin house always stood behind whatever Malfoy did to harass us. So that is the only conclusion he could arrive at. And Heiress Greengrass, he was born in a pureblood family but he was brought up among muggles. I would even dare to say that he did not have had happy life with them. So being brought up among muggles, he doesn't know anything about our customs and traditions. His only potential source of information was the Weasleys who often try to stand as much as apart from us as they can."

For Daphne this was astounding. She had never been involved in anyone's life too far. She had never seen things from this point of view. She had never bothered herself with the politics in the school. Following the traditions of her family, she had remained neutral and that perhaps was her folly. May be, she could try to know the person that Potter really was instead of what people said he was.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry guys that it took so long. The thing is that the ideas of this fic are slow in coming and I don't want to fill it with so much unnecessary information. I will try that the next chapter comes sooner.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry left and Daphne had vented before Neville and he told them of what he knew or suspected to be true, Daphne was left in thoughts. She didn't know the boy and she had made assumptions just like he did. She also had to think of a lot of things that were going to happen soon. The wizengamot was going to reconvene and she was pretty sure that she was behind many others in planning. She knew many family heads personally who held seats on the wizengamot and she knew how crafty they were. Her father possessed talent equal to them which had led to him retaining the position of the head of the neutrals for so many years. That however was the past now. Many of the neutrals had taken sides in the war and there were literally none left. A few who had been sympathetic to the death eaters and you-know-who were confident of being able to worm their way out but Daphne knew better. Her father had once told her about Kingsley Shacklebolt who was mere senior Auror then. He had become head of his family at young age due to his father perishing in the first war. He had taken the mantle with vigour and he never shied away from a challenge. Everyone was going to have an awakening when he became the permanent minister and Daphne knew that he will be the next minister. He was already working towards their betterment, was seen in solidarity with public and was a war hero on top of that. He had been seen at almost funeral of every hero who had fallen at Hogwarts. People were also talking that he had been leading the secret society 'The Order of the Phoenix' since Dumbledore's death. In the changed environment, everything like that went in his favour. She also realised that perhaps befriending Harry Potter would be a good idea considering people worshiped the ground that Potter walked upon. For that she needed to know the boy and who could tell her about the boy but Neville Longbottom.

She asked him, "Heir Longbottom, I don't know if I am right but I have noticed that Lord Potter is kind of very private person and doesn't know of the know-hows of our world. I mean he belongs to the upper echelons of our world but he never acted that way."

Neville nodded, "As I said, he was brought up among muggles so he does not know anything about how the wizarding society works. Also he never talks about his life before Hogwarts and never asked any questions about his family. He is very possessive of those he sees as his own and Merlin forbid, if you get on his wrong side then that would be perhaps the last mistake you made."

Daphne nodded, "I got that idea years ago, Heir Longbottom. And I am quite curious why he never told about his home life. I mean we all talk about it to our friends. Or is it possible that he doesn't care that much about people?"

Neville shook his head, "You have got the wrong idea. Harry loves people he cares about and he is very possessive of them. He even went to fight Voldemort because he thought someone close to him was in trouble."

Daphne curiously asked, "Who?"

It was Andromeda who answered, "His god-father Sirius Black."

Daphne was shocked, "WHAT! But Black betrayed his parents. He had told you-know-who about their hiding place. And he tried to kill Potter at the school back in our third year."

Andromeda shook her head, "That is one of the most glaring errors of the ministry. Sirius Black never betrayed Lilly and James. Sirius was sent to prison without a trail. It was to save him that Harry with his friends had gone to the ministry when V.. Vol.. Voldemort's return was admitted by the Ministry."

Neville looked at her in surprise, "How do you know about it?"

She smiled sadly, "You forgot that my daughter was one of the members of the Order who had come to help you and others. She saw Sirius dying and told me about it that evening. The ministry never made a public declaration about Sirius's innocence."

Neville then turned to Daphne, "And Sirius didn't come to the school to kill Harry. He was there to find someone else who was really responsible for killing James and Lilly Potter."

She asked him sceptically, "How do you know about it?"

Neville grinned sheepishly, "It pays to be one in the crowd nobody pays attention to. I heard enough of their whispers to know that Sirius Black was not after Harry but Peter Pettigrew. This is why I was not surprised when I saw Sirius Black coming to save us in the ministry."

Daphne felt someone had jolted her, "Wait a minute! You were there. That night in the ministry when you-know-who's return was acknowledged and the ministry said that Sirius Black was murdered in the ministry. You had gone with them to the ministry."

Neville nodded, "yes, I was there. In fact Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna were there too. We couldn't let him go by himself when we thought that he was being lured in a trap."

It was then that Teddy woke up, crying. Andromeda picked the boy up, giving him the bottle to feed while Neville took his leave. Teddy however would not stop crying and Daphne took out her wand and started conjuring colourful bubbles for him like Harry did. Not surprisingly, the kid went quit at once. Harry Potter had spoilt him rotten.

She asked Andromeda, "What is the story behind Harry and Professor Lupin being friends?"

Andromeda smiled warmly at her question, "Remus was not Harry's friend. He was actually James's friend. James Potter was quite the ringleader in his school days and he had three friends he loved like brothers. One of them was Sirius Black, who was the best man at his wedding and later the godfather to his son, another was Remus Lupin and the third was Peter Pettigrew. Remus when he came at Hogwarts was a troubled child and never had friends. He tried to stay alone but James and Sirius dragged him among them and made him feel loved. The next seven years they spent terrorising Hogwarts, pranking everyone and in general causing mayhem while being the most accomplished students of their age. When James and Lilly died and Sirius was in prison with Peter being allegedly killed by Sirius, there was nothing left for Remus. He was a werewolf so he could not live a respectable life. He never met Harry before your third year when Sirius escaped Azkaban, the first to do that I might add. Dumbledore called him at the castle to teach and to help them catch Sirius because they believed he would go after Harry. He never told Harry about his connection with him though. It was only revealed at the end of year though I don't know the details. For the next few years, they kept in touch and Remus cared for Harry every way that he could. After Remus married Dora, there were a few tense days. When she became pregnant, Remus left her saying he ruined her life by marrying her. He thought that Teddy would be a werewolf like him and people would treat him the way they treated Remus. He returned after a few days, repentant about his behaviour and told us that Harry had taught him that he should not run away but face what is to come. For Remus there was no one he could call family except Harry and when it came to naming a godfather for Teddy, he was the obvious choice."

Daphne heard everything that Andromeda told her and when she was done, she spoke after 5 minutes, "it was very enlightening to know about this piece of history. I never knew that Potter knew Professor Lupin so closely or that Sirius Black was innocent. However I don't understand why does Potter feel intimidated by me?"

Andromeda asked quizzically, "Intimidated? Why do you say so?"

"He always lashes out at me if he doesn't like something I said. I don't think he is prejudiced against Slytherins per se because you were a Slytherin but he is very friendly with you. But whenever he is here, he tries to run me down and becomes very possessive of Teddy. I mean the entire time that he stays here he doesn't even let me touch him. He doesn't even mind changing Teddy's diapers just so that I won't go near him."

Andromeda chuckled, "I think he is afraid that you will take Teddy away. You have seen how possessive he is of Teddy and won't let someone else even handle him. In his mind, Teddy is the only family that he has and the last link to Dora and Remus. Dora came to knew him after the tournament and she always cared for him like she would care for a younger brother. Harry feels that he has the same obligation towards Teddy and also as he is Teddy's godfather, he feels that no one else should be allowed near Teddy who he doesn't approve of."

**The ministry**

Harry arrived well before time at the Ministry the next day. He had wake up early in the morning and could not go to sleep at once. Daphne Greengrass unsettled him for many reasons and one of them being that she was always trying to get close to Teddy. He didn't know anything about her and he couldn't trust anyone he didn't knew to be near his godson. Sirius had cared for him with his life and Harry would do the same if not less.

The headlines in the newspaper had unsettled him and he decided to meet the minister before anything. The headline was-

_**War-orphans: Children in distress**_

_The war which recently ended took a lot of lives with it. It ended many families, extinguished many bloodlines forever, put many of them on the verge of extinction with killing of their children. For example, Cedric Diggory who was murdered three years ago during the third task of the Triwizard tournament was the only child of his parents and with his death, the house of Diggory stands on the edge of extinction. Many other children were killed during the war which puts many other bloodlines in danger. _

_Similarly, this war left a lot of orphans. A lot many children whose parents were dragged to Azkaban for being muggle-borns and killed or many others whose parents died resisting the death-eaters and the snatchers, have been left orphans. Many children who were born to muggleborn parents or a muggleborn and a muggle were also carted off to Azkaban and a lot of them perished. Many children were turned by Greyback and his followers as punishment or retaliation or simply to satiate his greed for tender young flesh to sink his teeth into. _

_This reporter made his way into St. Mungo's where most of these students are kept. It is small wing which was meant mostly for treatment of children before the war. After the war ended, it has become a home for as much as 40 children who have no family left. Many of them are of Hogwarts age while others are younger than 11. I was told that many children are living with different arrangements as they can make however that won't last and if something was not done then they would on roads in next few weeks._

_One of the healers, Healer Payne, told us, "The ministry grants were not sufficient to meet our needs before the war and now the grants have practically dried up so the hospital is floundering on its legs. We are not able to meet our daily expenses and on top of that, these students don't have families to go back to. If the ministry can't help us in anyway then we don't know how we will get through."_

_This reporter also tried to talk to some of the students. A few of them are still in trauma, many of them refuse to talk and a few of them are uncertain about what will happen to them now._

_This raises questions which only the ministry can answer. Healer Payne also told us that the Hospital is asking for donations to the Children's wing to take care of these students. Anyone who thinks he can contribute towards this noble cause is welcome."_

This news had shaken him and he wanted to ask questions of the Minister. He himself was a war orphan and he knew what it was like. He had a brief idea about what he wanted to do and looking at his ledger, he found he had enough gold to do what he wanted.

When he reached the ministry, Kingsley had just come in. His receptionist ushered him in at once without asking any questions. Apparently Kingsley had told her to give him admittance whenever he came.

"Harry, take a seat", said Kingsley inviting him in. "I was actually going to send for you."

"Did something happen?", Harry asked.

Kingsley shook his head, "No, nothing like that. Have you seen the newspaper?"

Harry nodded, "I did. What about it?"

Kingsley came to the point directly, "Harry you remember I had asked your help in overcoming these times?"

Harry nodded and he continued, "I will be honest with you. The children wing is not a place for children to live. If they keep living there, it would only make them depressed and their recovery rate would be absolutely low."

Harry nodded, "I know that. Can't we place them in Orphanage or something?"

Kingsley shook his head, "Harry, keeping a magical child in a muggle Orphanage is a bad idea. How would you explain their accidental magic? Besides the wizarding world does not have orphanages."

Harry nodded, "What is the alternative then?"

"That is where you come in. As you know, many families lost their only children in the war and now stand on edge of extinction. We can request them to adopt children from the children's wing. This way, they will get heirs and the children will get a home. If they don't want them as heirs, they can always take them in to foster. However the success of this scheme depends on you."

"How?"

"Harry, if the ministry asks them or appeals to them then it won't make much difference. However, if you were to ask them or request them then they would do whatever you would ask of them."

Harry nodded, "Thank you for being honest with me Kingsley. I will do it but I have got to ask. How do I do this?"

Kingsley smiled, "I am giving you and Longbottom leave to go and meet your friend Luna Lovegood whose father owns the Quibbler. The Quibbler as I remember is the most trusted source of information for the people these days."

Harry nodded giving him a smile, "I will take your leave then, minister."

Harry didn't know where Longbottom Manor was or their floo address. He waited for Neville to come to the ministry who took his sweet time to arrive. When he did, Harry met him just when he got off the lifts, "Mate, Kingsley has given us a task and I need your help."

Neville's hand automatically went to where he kept his wand stowed in his robes, fingering its handle and he asked, "What happened, Harry?"

"We are going to meet Luna. There is something that we need to talk to her."

Neville was apprehensive, "I hope Kingsley isn't offering her a job in the ministry. She would spend half her time going through the ministry to find those creatures she talked about. The Heliopaths and the crumpled thingy."

Harry snorted, "No, actually it not about offering her a job. Now come along or Robards will find us and make us do push-ups."

They apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole near the Rookery. It looked like Mr. Lovegood had restored his place because it was up and about again. He could also hear the press running inside. However the last time they were here, they had destroyed it when an Erumpent horn exploded and Xenophillus was taken captive.

Neville knocked on the door and a minute later, a blond blur had launched itself at the two them, squealing, "Harry, Neville!"

After Luna let go of them, she invited them inside. Xenophillus who was working the press walked over to them, thrusting his hand forward, "Mr. Potter, It is an honour to have met you again. I hope you will not hold my previous conduct against me."

Harry shook his head in reply, "Mr. Lovegood, I know why you did what you did. If I were in your place, I would have done the same. Don't worry on that account."

After Luna had them sit at the table, she asked him, "What brings you here, Harry?"

"Luna, actually I read the Daily Prophet today and I was very moved the news about the Orphans of war. I know what a life of an Orphan is and I wish to do something for them. I was hoping that you would take an interview on the same lines?"

She nodded, "What will this cover?"

"Everything about being an Orphan", he replied.

It took an hour to complete the interview and when they were done, she hugged him, "I never knew that you went through so much."

When they left her home, they were headed for Gringotts. Harry had some business to do with the goblins and he needed someone at his side who would help him understand their ways even if a little. Luna had promised to publish that interview in 3 days.

**Gringotts**

The account manager was an old goblin with half of his teeth missing, and a patch of hair missing on the back of his head and apparently he was not one to make small talk. As they entered his office, he showed them to two chairs and asked, "What do you want?"

Harry asked him uncertainly, "How much gold is in my accounts?"

The goblin looked at him incredulously, "You mean you didn't check your ledger yet? It is self updating and even if you withdrew just a galleon, it would be recorded there. Why would you waste my time asking such an idiotic question?"

Harry didn't knew what to say but Neville came to his rescue, "Lord Potter didn't had the opportunity yet to deeply go through all of his accounts and holding to know the extent of his wealth and how much of it is coming in or being spent."

The goblin said stiffly, "Then instruct him about how to go about it. It won't do for me to go through teaching him the basic things about banking."

Harry who had enough, said, "I was asking for I am willing to make a large withdrawal. I want to know how much I can withdraw before the bank would get worried."

The goblin sneered, "Nothing that you wizards do can get us worried, wizard."

Neville snorted, "Except may be breaking in the bank, fooling all of you and then escaping on the back of a dragon."

The goblin bit back an insult, "You can draw as much as gold as there is in your accounts. Now if there is nothing else then please leave me in peace. And next time you come, remember to have studied your finances well."

Harry nodded, "And how can I make a donation without having to carry a heavy bag of Galleons?"

The goblin tossed him what looked like a couple of cheque books and drawled, "These are cheque books to your accounts. When you want to pay someone through it, enter the amount in the space and stamp it with your signet ring. No stamp means no payment."

Harry instantly filled one check each from both of his accounts for 5,000 Galleons each. Neville asked him, "Are you starting some business that you need so much gold to invest in?"

Harry shook his head, "I am going to donate it to St. Mungo's. They are in desperate need of funds at the moment and I have more than I can spare."

Neville nodded and they left the bank. However, before they left the premises, Neville had stopped at the counter to make a withdrawal from his account.

**St. Mungo's**

They entered the hospital without anyone noticing them and reached the reception counter without any trouble. The witch gave them directions to the Children's floor where the donation box was kept.

When Harry tried to put the cheques in, Neville stopped his hand, "What are you doing, mate?"

Harry looked at him quizzically, "I thought I am making a donation."

Neville rolled his eyes, "I know that. But if you want it to be anonymous then the cheques will be give-away. If you want others to know then you should give it in person to Healer Payne. It is not proper to just leave it here in the donation box. I have met him a few times and he looks like a good bloke to me."

Healer Payne's office was at the end of the corridor of the Children's wing and there was a reception parked outside it. They approached the receptionist, "Excuse me, we need to meet Healer Payne. We have a donation to make."

She still hadn't looked up from her work, "Healer Payne is very busy and can't see people with appointments. Please leave your donation in the donation box at the end of the corridor."

No other lord or someone influential had yet came to make such a donation so she wasn't bothered with the fact that someone had came to make a donation. The donations that they had received so far were from the regular ordinary people who gave what they could spare from their earnings.

Neville, who was irritated at her behaviour, yet kept his calm and said authoritatively, "We will leave the donations in the box as you suggest. Please inform Healer Payne that Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had come to meet him when you see him."

The receptionist's head snapped up at once and she tried all she could to not to gasp or squeal in surprise. When she got up this morning, she had no idea that she would meet the man-who-won or the man-who-slayed-the-giant-snake in person today. She almost jumped up from her chairs stuttering, "M... My ap... Apologies. I will inform him right away. Please don't go."

When she returned about a minute later, she was accompanied by Healer Payne who looked to be flustered that he was considered important enough to be visited by the duo of Potter and Longbottom.

He thrust his hand forward, shaking their hands in turn warmly, "I am sorry for her behaviour, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom. I am healer Payne. Please come in and have a cup of tea."

He led them in and seated them in two very comfortable chairs. After making sure that their guests were comfortable, he started speaking, "I can't tell you how excited I am to see you both here. It is not every day that I get to meet celebrities like you two."

Harry scowled, "We are not celebrities. We are just two 17 year olds like everyone else and we have come to talk to you."

He nodded, "How can I help you?"

"Healer Payne, I read the newspaper this morning and I was moved by the news. I can tell you that life is never easy for an orphan and even more so for someone who has been through a war or torture. I cannot help everyone but I will do what I can for those I could. To that end, I have a donation to make."

With that he put the cheques in front of him. The healer picked the cheques, saw the amount and dropped them in shock. He found his voice after a minute, "Mr. Potter, you know how much the ministry gives us by way of grant for a month? 1000 Galleons for a month and that was before the war. That was not sufficient for our needs then. After the war, our costs were gone up to 2000 Galleons and we are floundering. With this amount that you are donating us, it will keep us going till 5 months. It is even twice my pay as a Healer."

Harry simply said, "I didn't really need this money. I have more than I can possibly spend in one lifetime even if I lived like a royal. If you ever need more gold for the children or the hospital, don't hesitate to owl me."

Healer Payne could only say, "Thank you. I will make the best use out of it."

Neville, who had been quiet till then, said, "I won't be able to take my seat until the coming session so I can't match what Harry has given but I too have a little contribution to make."

With that, he brought the bag of Galleons and deposited it in front of Healer Payne on the table, "This pouch is enchanted with the extension charm and contains 4000 Galleons. I hope it will suffice."

Healer Payne couldn't find enough words to express his gratitude, "I don't know what to say. I was very worried this morning about how to care for the students since we had run out of gold but you have given a new lease of life to these children. If there were more people like you in this world, it would be a better place."

Harry smiled, "There are better people than us in the world, I am sure."

As they were about to leave, the healer asked them, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom, would you mind if I publicise the fact that you both have made donations to the hospital?"

Harry frowned, "Why would you do that?"

"It will inspire others to do the same, Mr. Potter. There are many out there who are inspired by your actions. Anything that you do would inspire them to do the same."

Harry looked at Neville who shrugged, "I don't see any harm coming out of it, Harry."

Harry nodded, "You can do that healer Payne. But remember to owl us if you are in need of funds."

They reported to Kingsley when they returned to the ministry who asked them, "So how did it go?"

"It was alright, Kingsley. Mr. Lovegood agreed to publish it in four days from now."

Kingsley nodded contentedly, "Can I ask something more of you, Harry?"

Harry was apprehensive, "What?"

"Harry as we were discussing the issue of war orphans this morning and that there are no magical orpahanges, I thought maybe we could start a foster program."

"What does that mean?"

Kingsley hesitated in speaking, "Harry, a child should grow up in a proper family and not in some place where he isn't loved. We have lot many families who lost their only child and then we have many children who lost their families. If these families were to adopt a child or agree to foster them under their roof, it could be beneficial for both of them."

Harry nodded, "It is a good idea but where do I come in?"

Kingsley grinned sheepishly, "Oh well, Harry, I was actually hoping that you would cash in on your reputation. You are worshipped by the people and you inspire people by your actions. If you said something then they would at least consider it even if they don't agree to it instantly. I am hoping that every family would at least adopt a child or agree to foster one."

Harry was uncertain about this proposition, "I don't know if I agree Minister. I need time to think about it."

He nodded, "But please think about it and let me know before the Wizengamot reconvenes?"

As they were leaving, Neville said, "He was right, you know."

"What do you mean, Neville?", he asked.

"If you agree to this plan, it would lead to many children having happy lives and not to feel like orphans. I haven't been very better off than you in this regard that my parents don't even recognise me. It is worse than not having them at all. We can't let this happen to any other child."

Harry nodded, "I will think about it, Neville. It is just that I don't like when people ride too much on my fame."

**The next day**

Harry and Neville had received a letter from the Healer that evening. In that letter, he had again expressed his gratitude for their donations and for agreeing to let him use their names for attracting others towards making equally big donations. He had also told them that he had already given the news to the Prophet and the Quibbler and they could expect it to be there in the newspaper the next day.

True to his words, there was a news item on the front page on the newspaper.

_**Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom- the philanthropists**_

_In response to the news item published in the paper yesterday, there was impressive response to the call of help out of desperation by the healer. Healer Payne informed the newspaper that apart from the regular donations that they receive, they received large sums of gold from none other than Harry Potter better known as The-man-who-won and Neville Longbottom or the-man-who-slayed-a-giant-snake._

_The healer showed the cheques for 10,000 Galleons received from Mr. Potter and that Mr. Longbottom had donated a sum of 4,000 Galleons towards the Children's wing of the hospital. _

_To quote Healer Payne, "their generosity knows no bounds. They could have done with paying a nominal sum of gold and get a minute of fame for it however Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom were reluctant for me to even tell anyone about it. The world would be a better place if everyone did as much good as they did."_

_There you have it, dear readers. The man-who-won is also helping us get through these tough times as best as we can. I surely hope that others will come forward and do their bit in helping us through these tough times._

Neville who had stayed last night and shared firewhiskey with Harry, said, "They are laying it on thick. The Daily Prophet is sure trying to get in your good books again."

Harry laughed, "They won't. Not after all they did to me. If I have my way, I would help the Quibbler take its place."

That day was also Saturday which meant they had their day off for today and the next day. As it was, Kingsley wasn't riding them too hard for now. They were getting two days off until it would be September and they would be drafted in the Auror Academy. Harry was planning to have a long day ahead with just his godson which was interrupted when a owl soared in the kitchen where they were sitting and dropped a letter in his lap. The owl was a barnowl of rather common grey colour and didn't wait for any treats. Harry turned the letter over and over but it was only his name written on it in hastily scrawled letters which looked familiar to her. It turned out it was a letter from Ron. The letter read:

"_Dear Harry,_

_I returned home late last night and found that you had already moved out. I remember that you had told me that you were planning to move out but I hoped you would stay until we came back._

_I have got a lot to talk about and I have forgot where you lived but I can only assume that you are living at where we had the headquarters of the Order. Mum tells me that she hasn't seen you in ages and that you should join us for lunch today._

_Ron"_

Harry pushed the letter into his pocket and turned to Neville, "Looks like Hermione and Ron have returned. I am invited for lunch at Weasleys. Are you coming?"

He nodded, "Won't hurt to meet them. Would it?"

**The Burrow**

When they reached the Burrow, everyone from the red head clan was already there. Ron met him just outside the door, whopping at the top of his voice and tackled his best friend in a bear-hug, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, mate."

Harry smiled, "Same thing Ron." Then he noticed that Hermione didn't come with Ron to meet him at the door. He asked Ron who was greeting Neville, "Hey mate, where is Hermione?"

Ron shrugged, "Come inside. I will tell you."

Harry asked suspiciously, "Did you both fight again? Or did you leave her there by herself and returned?"

Ron looked scandalised, "Harry mate, come inside and I will tell you."

Inside the Burrow, it was full house. Everyone was there including Bill and Fleur. Even Andromeda was there with little Teddy who was with Bill and bouncing on his knee."

Harry rushed to pick up the toddler and Bill took him out of Harry's reach, "Calm down, godfather. Let others also play with him."

Harry pouted and looked pleadingly at Andromeda who chuckled, "Won't work on me, Harry. Besides you need to learn to stop being so protective of him. Nobody is going to harm him or take him from you. You are his godfather and you will remain so but give time to others too."

Harry nodded sheepishly, "I guess I can do that."

The lunch was very robust affair with only Mr. Weasley, Percy and Charlie being absent. Mrs. Weasley told them that Charlie had already left for Romania to join the Dragon Reserve and Arthur and Percy were at the office.

Lunch lasted for an hour during which he talked with everyone. Neville was welcomed with equal enthusiasm was seated next to Ron and they kept talking about the Australia tour. Harry kept an ear on their conversation while the other on whatever George was telling him.

George was saying, "We were going to expand our business just before we had to shut shop and run around Easter. The deal was already made and the title deeds for Zonko's place in Hogsmead are in our names now. My problem is that I can't find someone to fill it. If Fred were here, I could have taken one of the shops."

Ron piped up, "I can look after that shop, if you don't mind, George."

Harry looked at him curiously, "And I thought you were going to join the Aurors with me."

Ron shook his head, "Nah, mate. I had enough fighting dark wizards for a life time. I don't want to do that all my life for a living. I can always help George in the shop if he agrees or I will go try my luck with the Cannons."

Harry was surprised, "You really want to go professional? That will be exciting Ron. I say that you go for it. You have it in you. After all you were the keeper of Gryffindor for two seasons where we had back to back wins."

Ron was grinning with pleasure at himself that his best mate agreed to his idea of profession however he was also very eager to join Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. After all, even if went professional, the career won't last forever and he will need to do something to fend for himself and his family."

George who had been thinking about his offer, said, "Tell you what Ron, if you can give me an idea which will outdo any other ideas of mine then I will let you join as a partner."

It was a challenge but Ron didn't shy away from it, "I will get to you with such an idea."

After everyone had cleared the sitting room and they were alone, Harry asked Ron, "Now what happened in Australia?"

Ginny, who was sitting on a sofa nearby asked, "What happened in Australia?"

Ron told everything that happened from then finding the Grangers to waiting for Hermione for a week then being invited to her house for a dinner. He also told them how he had left the dinner feeling scared of Mr. Granger.

After he was done, Harry prompted him again, "Why Hermione didn't return with you?"

Ron said off-handedly, "She said she had missed her family and spending time with them for years now and she needed to spend some alone time with them without having to worry about the war or having to think about what new trouble Harry would get into or whether the new Defense Professor wouldn't be a werewolf or a death eater in disguise."

Harry chuckled, "Sounds like the Hermione we know. She will have her heart's desire though. With Tom being dead and us being passed out, she would have a peaceful year to herself where she won't have to worry about saving us but only about earning perfect NEWTs."

After they exhausted themselves with talking about everything that had happened, Harry noticed that Neville wasn't there anymore. He asked Ron, "Where did Neville go?"

Ron frowned, "He was here with Ginny just a minute ago. I guess they went outside."

Outside the burrow, they found the duo in the orchard. Ginny was flying to experience the thrill of flying while Neville, who had conjured a chair, was sitting in it and watching her fly. Sometimes he would throw apples her way which she would catch and then throw it through a hoop that they had conjured.

"Didn't know that you fancied Quidditch, Neville", Harry said.

Neville snorted, "Kinda hard to not to get interested in the game after the best player of the school lives in your dorm."

The day was spent happily without having to worry about anything. In fact, Harry couldn't remember a day which was so peaceful in the recent times.

**Letters **

That night, Harry received a letter by a regal looking grey owl which had Gryffndor red ribbon around its neck. From the ribbon, dangled a little crest which he didn't recognise. He had Kreacher check the letter to see it was safe to open and then took the envelope. On the top of it was written his hand in regal handwriting:

Harry J. Potter

Lord of the House of Potter and Black

The odd thing was that there was no address on the body but the description of his lordships. He_ opened the letter and it was written in the same script. It read-_

_"Lord Potter,_

_We have met before in more informal environment and in informal positions. This however is a letter of communication between two equals i.e. two lords who hold places upon the wizengamot._

_I know you have been offered by the ministry to take your family seat upon the wizengamot and I know that you are not acquainted with the nuances of politics which prevail there._

_In the previous years, there were political ties between our families when we supported or opposed a motion together. I believe that such an alliance in this changed environment would prove beneficial to all of us and we can work for the benefit of the wizarding world._

_I am inviting you to a meeting of potential allies at Longbottom Manor at 07:00 p.m. in the evening. I hope you will honour my request and grace me with your presence._

_Dowager Augusta Longbottom_

_Lady Regent of the House of Longbottom."_

Now this was something that Harry didn't know. He also wondered why Neville didn't tell him about this meeting or why he just didn't invite him directly instead of having his grand-mother send this invite. He figured he would get the answers the next day.

At the same time as Harry received a letter, a barn owl with the Longbottom crest was winging its way towards Greengrass Manor where a certain Ms. Greengrass lived. Daphne had been making plans, thinking of whom to ally with. She knew for certain that being a novou, no one would really hear to what she had got to say. She would have to join a group or another and work from there. She would make herself a force to be reckoned with.

After she received the letter and had read it, she exhaled in relief. This letter took care of a lot of her problems and it looked like Dowager Longbottom was going to form a power block on the wizengamot of which she would be the leader. Daphne had no problem with that. She had decided to join the light and in her opinion, there was no one as impressive as Dowager Longbottom in the light faction right now. But she chose to see what was on the table for her before she committed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Longbottom Manor**

_**Donations spike up 5 times at Children's wing at St. Mungo's**_

_In response to the act of charity done by Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, the donations at the children's wing at St. Mungos's have spiked up as the wizarding world elite rushed to emulate their hero and their saviour._

_Healer Payne, who is the in-charge of the wing said, "People have started to come out to show kindness and empathy towards these children who are orphans and have no home or relatives. Yesterday, we received donations in excess of 30,000 Galleons from as many 10 wizards and witches of whom many belong to the Ancient and Most Noble houses. Most of them however refused to be named for they don't seek recognition for their acts from the ministry."_

_There you have it, readers. As this reported had anticipated, the wizarding world is striving to join hands with its saviour in helping us being over these tough times. Let's hope that the efforts will continue._

Harry for his part was delighted. It was a good start. For the first time, he felt his fame was of some use to the wizarding world. In his sixth year, he had refused Rufus Scrimgeour's attempts to enlist him as poster boy of the ministry but if Kingsley could use his image to really do good for the public and not merely use him to attempt to delude others then he was not saying no to it. He was also thinking about the foster program which Kingsley had mentioned but he wanted someone else on it. Someone who could be the ideal face for the ministry to show to the world. It was something that he could talk to Kingsley when they would meet the next day.

For now, the meeting that he was invited to by Neville's gran was on his mind. He had no experience of playing politics in the past. Sure he had been offered by Scrimgeour but he had chosen to stay above it. Now however he had to become involved if he wanted to change things. For good or worse, the wizarding world was his own than the muggle world and he would be damned if he didn't try to change it. He chose his best clothes to wear for this meeting at Neville's and a cloak which Kreacher had found for him. It had once belonged to Regulus Black in the past and still looked new even if it was in fashion about a decade ago.

Harry arrived in the Longbottom manor at exactly 5:00 p.m. as Neville had asked him during the day. He had sent a letter to Harry asking him to come at the appointed hour along with the floo address. He had realised the error that Harry didn't knew his floo address so he had remedied it by a letter. Harry couldn't send him a letter because he didn't have an owl. The Longbottom owl which had brought his mail had flew away as soon as Harry could untie his letter from its claws.

As he made one of his spectacular exits from the floo, landing on his butt, Neville grabbed him by the arm, "Alright there, mate?"

Harry scowled, "I would never get used to the modes of magical travel. Can't get out of the floo even without falling on my face."

Neville chuckled, "Takes a little practice. Every now and then I fall on my butt when using the floo."

The Longbottom manor was, there was no other word for it, huge. The floo room itself was as big as the common room back in the Gryffindor tower. The corridor which led from it could accommodate 4 people side by side and was about 10 metres long. The long corridor was lined up with rows of portraits of Longbottom family members. Harry could feel their eyes on him as Neville led him through the gallery to the meeting room which was at the end of the corridor. The meeting room was enormous in itself. There was a large table in the middle which could seat as many as 30 people at once and it was circular opposed to square or rectangular. That way everyone was at equal distance from each other. There were more portraits in the meeting room, tapestries, and photos. He could also see Neville's handiwork as there were many plants lined up on the shelves around the room. He also saw the now infamous _mimbus mimbletonia_ which was famous for covering people with stinksap.

Augusta Longbottom was at the head of the table and she stood from her place when Harry entered. He extended hand to her. She shook his hand saying, "Welcome to Longbottom manor, Mr. Potter. This visit was long due."

"Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom", he replied, "I never really got the time in the years to go anywhere except my home and the Weasleys."

She nodded, "Dumbledore kept you under his crooked nose, didn't he?"

Harry snorted, "Not so much under his nose but under his watchful eyes. I mean things were fine till 4th year but then Voldemort returned and we had to be very careful. Besides if I was seen too much fraternizing with people, they would have been targeted just to get at me."

She nodded, "You are as noble as your ancestors were. I had the fortune to know Fleamont and Euphemia personally."

Harry asked her, "Fleamont and Euphemia?"

She nodded, "Yes, they were your grand-parents. Weren't they?"

Harry said in small voice, "I never knew. I figure I should have asked people."

She looked scandalised, "You know nothing of your family history, Mr. Potter?"

He shook his head, "Only a little of what has been told over the years. I only know that my grand-father invented Sleakeazy which is the most selling cosmetic potion in the world."

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter. I thought you knew about your family."

He nodded, "I am trying to know now. Can I ask a few questions?"

She said encouragingly, "yes, please."

"Mrs. Longbottom, you could have let Neville tell me about this meeting or he could have given this letter in person to me. Why not do that? What is this meeting about? And please call me Harry."

She smiled, "Harry it is, then. Now as to your questions then house business is formal and official business. It is always conducted by the head of house or the Regent and not the heir or heir apparent. Neville as of now is still an heir apparent to the House of Longbottom. He cannot make such communications in that capacity until his investment in the next session which is in exactly 4 days from now. At the time of his investment, he will become the lord and I will abdicate for him. This meeting which is called today is to find prospective allies on the wizengamot. Whenever any bill or motion is brought before the wizengamot, it is has to be passed through it before it can become a law. The members always form coalitions to oppose or support a motion which they feel is contrary to or favourable to their interests. The last wizengamot was heavily dominated by the purebloods that supported you-know-who and therefore, progress was hindered during that time. This time, we are hoping for a wizengamot where we have majority of people who are of the same thinking as us. I called a meeting of everyone I think would like to ally together. Let's see where it goes."

Neville asked, "Uh... Gran, if you abdicate in my favour then how you will be able to move this coalition? I mean without you being up there, we wouldn't know what stance we are going to take."

She smiled, "I will still be here, Neville. We will hold meetings and we will decide everything beforehand."

Harry asked her, "What if everybody doesn't agree to this alliance or whatever?

She smiled, "First of all, that is not going to happen. You are the saviour of the wizarding world and everyone would want to be seen with you. I am willing to let you take the lead if the need be and you can always make your choices. If someone still doesn't want to ally with us then we will find some new ones."

**The Burrow**

Ginny had been doing honest soul searching for the last few days since the war was over. She had loved Harry and a little part of her still did but something had changed fundamentally. She didn't feel her heart flutter every time she saw him. She hadn't really known him until she had started dating him. When she did, she begun to appreciate the differences between what she thought he was and what he really was.

She had loved and idolised the idea of the boy-who-lived. She was swayed off her feet with all those stories she had heard about him since she was little. When Ron had written a letter home telling that he had become Harry Potter's friend, Ginny wanted him to tell everything. The truth didn't match the description she had in her mind but that didn't deter her. She was even afraid to speak in her presence for three years at least until Hermione told her to get confident with herself and he would notice her in time. That had happened and it broke a lot of assumptions she had made. She had seen him beaten, broken, wounded and at times vulnerable. It all had started to make her see him as Harry Potter and not the knight in shining armour.

She had realised he was as much as normal as they were and it had disenchanted her. She was trying to see if she had any romantic feelings towards him. They had spent almost a year away from each other during which she had noticed others in his absence. She wouldn't have noticed Neville otherwise who had stepped up in his role as the new leader of the resurrected Dumbledore's Army. She knew he had withstood a lot of torture at the hands of the Carrows for leading the rebellion against them but Neville never gave up. In fact, she had realised that he was as brave as Harry but he didn't needed to step up in that role until it fell on his shoulders. He had led the students in the battle and fought with death eaters without fearing for his life. He had even faced Voldemort and lived to tell the tale which made him one among the few who could claim that.

She had also noticed that he was broken inside. Hannah Abbott's death had taken its toll on him. He already had seen enough in his life with his parents being incapacitated in St. Mungo's for life and then Hannah's death had hit it too close to home for him. Yet the boy refused to stop or let anything hinder him. He and Harry truly were made of different stuff than others.

"A knut for your thoughts, Ginny", said Ron who slid in a chair opposite her.

She scowled, "My thoughts are more precious than a knut, Ron."

He nodded, "So what are you thinking?"

She took her time to form a reply, "I had been making involuntary comparisons between Harry and Neville. I mean I have known both for the same time and I realised that they both are so alike. They both love private lives but they are both leaders and they are very Gryffindor-ish in their behaviour. When you lot were out there doing whatever you needed to bring Voldemort down, Neville was leading the Dumbledore's army and enduring torture at the hands of Carrows but he didn't back down. In the battle, he led by example and inspired us to keep fighting. I won't forget how he faced down Voldemort before the battle resumed in the morning."

Ron chuckled, "You are hero worshipping him."

She scowled at him, her eyes turning a dark shade of red, "I am not hero-worshipping anyone. I got over that a long time ago. I still see Neville as the clumsy forgetful Gryffindor he was but I also know how he grew up over the years and became a powerful wizard. If their lives were inter-changed, I think he would have done as honourable as Harry did."

Ron sighed, "I don't really understand these sort of things, Ginny but yes Neville is as brave as Harry is."

**Longbottom Manor**

Everyone who had been invited by Lady Longbottom was there in the meeting room of the manor. To his surprise Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley was there too and he was more than sure that Arthur didn't have a seat on the wizengamot. To his woe, he noticed Daphne was there too. Ernie was also there with a man who greatly resembled him, Susan was also there and there were many more whom he couldn't recognise. He counted at least 15 persons in total in the meeting room and almost all of them came to shake his hand.

When everyone had arrived, Augusta stood in her place, "Welcome to Longbottom manor. We know there are a few among us who are not the wizengamot however when it reconvenes this time, we are going to try to put in some new names for the seats previously held by the death eaters. Also we are going to form a block on the Wizengamot which will act under the leadership of one of us, chosen by everyone's consent."

The man with Ernie raised his hand, "Can I say a word, Dowager Longbottom?"

She nodded, "Yes Lord Macmillan."

He stood and started speaking, "we all here agree that no one among is more experienced on the wizengamot than you so I propose you to lead this block."

She nodded, "Thank you for the confidence shown in me, Lord Macmillan. Now I propose that we join our forces together and form a power block in the ministry which will reshape our world for a better future."

Daphne asked her, "Lady Longbottom, I ask for you forgiveness for my insolence of speaking out of turn but I want to know what is in it for us? I mean how do we benefit from this coalition that you are proposing?"

Augusta smiled, "Spoken like a true Slytherin, Ms. Greengrass. This alliance will be a great help to the ministry in reshaping our world. Individually most of us are here selflessly while others may have some interests which we can't foresee at this time. Any one of us can make a motion to the wizengamot in their interests and being honour bound we would have to honour our commitments. In a way, it will lead us to making what benefit we can of this while helping others. For example, I know your family has a potions business and that many of the ingredients or potions are banned in this country despite being useful to the world at large. Now while those potions can help others on the one hand then on other, you as manufacturer of the potions would get to make profits out of it."

Harry asked her, "What if I am not willing to support a motion?"

"In that case Mr. Potter, we can always talk about a unanimous vote before the motion is tabled. As the rules propose, advance notice is to be given before any motion can be moved. We will try to resolve our issues but if consensus can't be reached then the dissenters can do what they like. I am not going to ask you all to think of the greater good or anything like that. I'd rather that we pay attention to our present needs."

When the meeting was over and they were leaving, one of the men approached Harry, "Lord Potter, a moment please."

Harry walked towards the man and extended his hand for a greeting but other than that no other gesture was made to acknowledge the other man. He stiffened a bit but then relaxed, "I am Aurelius Fawley, head of the Fawley clan and I hold a place on the wizengamot. I wanted to ask a question of you."

He nodded, "What is it, Mr. Fawley?"

The man stiffened again for a moment before he smiled brightly, "Lord Potter, I have written letters to you over the years asking for an audience with you for my family did business with yours but none of my letters were responded to. Did we offend you in some way?"

Harry was surprised, "I never received a letter from you, Mr. Fawley. In fact, in all the years that I have been at Hogwarts, I never received a letter from anyone other than my friends or the school."

The man sounded worried, "That is troubling, Lord Potter. I reckon someone placed a redirection ward on you and has been diverting your mails. You never figured out that hundreds of letters would have been sent to you every year by people who revere you?"

Harry was thoughtful for a minute, "I think it may have been. Who do you think was redirecting my mails?"

Lord Fawley replied, "I don't know if I can answer this for I know very little of your life. You must ask these questions of someone who had the most influence on your life."

Harry nodded, "I can think of at least one man who can tell me about this."

Fawley smiled, "I hope I will have the fortune to host you under my roof some day, Lord Potter. And I am hoping you will join this alliance. We can do a lot of good for the wizarding world."

As Lord Fawley left, Harry was thinking about confronting the person who had influenced his life the most. Someone who was quite dead but there was a way he could talk to him. However that would be another day. For now, Teddy waited for him and he had promised the toddler to bring more toys for him.

Before he could leave however, Neville had stopped him to talk about something which the ministry in its infinite wisdom had chose to overlook for the last 2 years but now it was time to rectify that one mistake.

**Ministry of Magic**

The next morning, Harry was immediately summoned by Kingsley when he reported to the Auror office. Robards knew that Harry was much sought after so he released him whenever the minister required him to. It was so that Harry often found himself in being involved in tasks which meant more than Auror work.

When he entered Kingsley's office, the minister asked him bluntly without any preamble, "Harry what you think about the foster plan now?"

"Kingsley, the foster program is fine, in fact it is more than perfect but I don't think I am the right person for it."

Kingsley raised an eye-brow, "What do you mean?"

"Kingsley, you know I am just seventeen. I can't actually take in a child and be expected to care for it. I can't even look after Teddy all the day by myself. I did my bit by the interview which will be published in the Quibbler tomorrow but you need someone else for this campaign. Someone whose child was a hero, killed in the war and they are parents who know what it is to care about a child."

"Who are you referencing to, Harry?", Kingsley asked him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory", Harry said simply. "They are the best suited for this because they lost their only child Cedric on that night when Voldemort returned and the second wizarding war began. He was the first casualty of the second wizarding war and it was his death that prompted many others to avenge him on the death eaters. He was loved by everyone who knew him and I would add that the Diggorys adopting or fostering a child under their roof would give the impetus that you need."

Kingsley was nodding, "so what do you suggest?"

"You need to call in Amos Diggory here. When you do that please don't keep me here though. Talk to him and tell him about the proposed foster plan. If he agrees then let him adopt a child tomorrow itself. If he doesn't then you can always find someone who would. And publish the news of the adoption of this child the day after tomorrow. This way, the interview and Diggorys adopting a child will prompt others to do the same."

Kingsley nodded, "That is a good idea. I will work on it, Harry. You can go now."

Harry shook his head, "Kingsley, for all the help that I am giving to you I need a favour in return."

"What favour?", he asked.

"Sirius was never acquitted formally. I never saw the ministry apologise about hounding an innocent man or throwing him in prison for 12 years without a trial. I want the ministry to correct this mistake now."

Kingsley hesitated, "Harry, what you are asking will put the ministry in bad light."

"Kingsley, you were not the minister then. You were the Auror who was tasked with catching Sirius Black so it would look better coming from you that you tried to tell them that Sirius was innocent but the idiot Fudge didn't wanted to listen. Besides most of the blame lies on the previous administration for everything that went wrong. I don't know what you will do but I want full justice for Sirius Black."

Kingsley nodded, "don't forget to check the Daily Prophet or the Quibbler tomorrow."

**Black Townhouse**

This morning, there was a surprise. When Harry woke up, he found the surprise of his life in the kitchen. Andromeda was bustling in the kitchen, tending to everything that was there to do while Kreacher was looking after Ted who, it looked like, wanted nothing more than to get the stranger creature near so Teddy could pull its ears or just touch him to see if he can see what sort of creature it was.

Kreacher, for some unexplained reason, was very giddy with joy and muttered to himself while trying to entertain Teddy. Harry, in fact had never seen the ancient elf look so happy but if something made him happy then Harry was not one to object to it.

"What would you like for a breakfast, Harry?", Andromeda asked him, bringing him out of his musings.

"Eggs and bacon would be fine, Andromeda", he replied, "What are you doing here though?"

She smiled brightly, "Teddy was restless and I thought may be a change in scenery would be good for him. Also I think he makes Kreacher very happy."

Harry nodded, "I haven't seen him looking so happy before this."

"Elves generally love children and are very fond of them. Also since Teddy is the only child with Black blood in his veins for the moment, Kreacher loves him more for it. Kreacher is hopelessly devoted to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

As eggs and bacon were being loaded in his plate, Harry thought of something which had pestered him for the last few days, "Andromeda, I never got around to ask this but how do you manage you time between your work and Teddy? I mean he requires all of your attention."

She smiled ruefully, "I don't work Harry. Ted used to earn enough to tend to our needs and made some savings during the years while I was busy raising Nymphadora. Later, Nymphadora was also working so I kept the house as I had been taught during my early years. I go by with the savings that Ted and I had managed over the years."

"But how can you manage with a little to go by? And does it not get worrisome for you? And you both being alone in the house does make you worry about your security?"

She nodded, "It does but what can be done about it?"

Harry said excitedly, "You can live here in Grimmauld Place. I daresay the Weasleys can live here with place to spare so two won't be a bother at all."

She still hesitated, "We would be in the way, Harry."

He scoffed, "You won't be in the way. In fact, I find it very desolate and dreary with no one to live around. I would be delighted if Teddy would be around me all the time."

She opened her mouth to protest again, but he said enthusiastically, "I won't hear a word more of it, Andromeda. You are coming to live here by yourself or I will haul all your stuff here. I can be with Teddy every time that way".

Finally, she gave in and asked to borrow Kreacher for the day to help her pack.

After he had seen her through, he made sure that Teddy was in his crib and sleeping before he turned to the newspaper which had arrived sometime before and perhaps attended to by Andromeda. As Kingsley had said, he turned it to the first page at once.

"_**SIRIUS BLACK EXONERATED POSTHUMOUSLY**_

_In a startling revelation made to the press last night, the Ministry of Magic has disclosed that the alleged infamous mass murderer Sirius Black was after all, innocent. In a bizarre turn of events, the acting Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt called a press conference where he made this announcement. He also revealed some startling secrets which make us question the sanity of the previous ministers who acted like idiots while trying to cling to their power. They literally threw us to the wolves in their quest to remain in power while the Order of the Phoenix scrambled on its own to resist the evil which pervaded our world until recently. Below is a description of the events as told by the minister himself._

_**Q - Minister, is it true that Sirius Black was innocent?**_

**A-** Yes, it is true that Sirius Black was innocent. He was framed for the betrayal of Potters and the murder of those 13 muggles with Peter Pettigrew.

_**Q- How can you say that?**_

_**A- **__When Voldemort returned three years ago, Harry Potter's claims regarding his return were denied and we even labelled him as a lying brat. The former minister Cornelius Fudge aided by Dolores Umbridge led a smear campaign against him and late Albus Dumbledore and they kept lying for a year keeping all of us in dark and delayed a year of vital preparations. Since Voldemort's fall at the end of the first war, we were never in shape to fight another war and their denial made our situation more precarious. Harry Potter had claimed that Peter Pettigrew murdered Cedric Diggory and brought Voldemort back into a body. I didn't have any reasons to dispute his claim then and now._

_I was a Senior Auror at that time and made responsible for tracking and catching Sirius Black. I met with Harry Potter and his friends in my quest to find Black's whereabouts and they even told me that they had seen Pettigrew well and alive in 1994 when they encountered him with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew had confessed to being the secret keeper of the Potters and that he had turned a death eater. He had also cast the bombarda hex which had killed those muggles and then escaped from the scene by taking the form of a rat which was his animagus form._

_I saw Sirius Black briefly in the ministry atrium in 1996 when he arrived to save Harry Potter and his friends from death eaters and was killed at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Late Albus Dumbledore told me that he had verified that Sirius Black was indeed innocent._

_**Q- Why did it did not came out in his trial? **_

_**A- **__(Here the minister actually felt very uneasy) Uhh, he never got a trial in the first place. He was arrested at the closing of the first war and we all were overjoyed at the end of war and grieving over the death of Potters and the incapacitation of Longbottoms. The ministry in its haste threw him in Azkaban without even formality of a trial. Barty Crouch Sr. who was given free hand in the ministry at that time ordered for him to be carted off to Azkaban without even considering the fact that he might have been innocent of his perceived crimes. As it is, it was popularly known among the members of the Order of the Phoenix that Sirius Black was their secret keeper. His closeness with the Potters was such that he was named the godfather for Harry and thus there was no reason to doubt that someone else could be the secret keeper. Besides, he belonged to the Blacks and most of them were associated with Voldemort at that time. _

_**Q- Why didn't Minister Fudge disclose this truth to the public in his last days in office?**_

_**A- **__As Harry Potter told me, he tried to convince the minister in 1994 that Sirius Black was innocent but Fudge refused to believe him discrediting his statements as rambling of a child. In the following years as Black remained on the run, he became the scapegoat for any mishap which happened and put the ministry in bad light. When the Azkaban prison was raided in 1996, he immediately blamed it on Sirius Black while it had been Voldemort's doing. After his death, Fudge's career was on the edge and any such revelation would have cascaded his downfall which was already coming. He name had been already sullied and dragged through the mud and Sirius Black's fiasco had come to light at that point, then it would have been really bad for him. Later when Rufus Scrimgeour became the minister, I hoped for him to reveal this truth to the public but he feared the backlash that this news would have generated._

_**Q- Sirius Black has been dead for two years now, Minister. Why do you disclose this now?**_

_**A- **__Because Sirius Black lived as a hero and he died as a hero. He deserves to be remembered as the hero that he was and not as some mass murderer as he is alleged to be. Also, he was the Lord of House Black at the time of his death so this needs to be mentioned. Today we exonerate him from his alleged crimes and declare him a hero of the wizarding world. We also extend our apologies for every wrong that was done to him by the ministry in particular and the wizarding world in general._

_**Q- Any other thing that you would like for the world to know, Minister?**_

_**A- **__(The minister had a wry grin on his face as he answered this) this is for Minerva McGonagall, temporary headmistress of Hogwarts. Minerva, three of your students were unregistered animagi so it's quite the time to update the animagus register. For their names, contact me._

As he finished reading the paper, Harry raised his fist and whooped in joy, startling Teddy who woke up and started crying loudly. He picked up the toddler, trying to get him to go back to sleep. Cradling him in his arms, it took about 5 minutes before Teddy went back to sleep. Calling Kreacher to take care of the child, he left for the ministry.

**Office of the Minister of Magic**

"May I come in, Minister?", asked Amos.

"Amos, please come in", Kingsley said rising from his place, pointing him to one of the vacant chairs opposite him.

When Amos was comfortably seated, Kingsley began speaking, "I would be straight with you, Amos. First of all, the post of the Head of the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures is lying vacant since the previous occupant Walden Macnair was killed by Rubeus Hagrid in the Great Hall at the Battle of Hogwarts. There is no one more able than you to fill in the position and I want you to take this role."

"But Kingsley, I am..." Amos tried to say something but Kingsley cut him in between, "I am not taking no for an answer, Amos. The position is yours now. The next thing is that the ministry has formed a plan which is being called 'the foster plan' unofficially and I wanted you input on it."

"What is it about?", Amos asked him cautiously.

"Amos, as you know, the war left behind too many orphans. Children who belonged to wizarding families as well as muggle borns have been left with no one to call family or to care for them. As per the latest count, there were at least 50 children who have no immediate family. In the similar way, many families were lost and many are on the edge of extinction. Many families lost their only child to the war including you. The orphans have nowhere to go and families like yours don't have any heirs left. The ministry has been mulling over allowing adoptions of such children by families who are in need of such children. Any adoptions would be magically valid and the said children will bear the name of the families they are adopted in. Additionally, if a family doesn't want to adopt a child then they can foster him. The department of child welfare will look after such adoptions and in the living conditions of such children and if it is found that the children are problematic or can't adopt in a particular family then they will be re-adopted by someone else."

Amos thought over it for a long time before he replied, "it is a fine proposal Kingsley but I must say that I don't understand what role you expect me to play in it?"

Kingsley said quietly, "Amos, I know no one can replace Cedric. He was a hero and he will always be remembered that way. However, you are getting on in years and you have no other child. It will be hard for you to live the rest of your life just by yourself and your wife without someone. I was hoping if you would adopt one child from the orphans because it will help a child and bring some joy in your life again. Besides, Cedric would not like to see you sad and grieving."

Amos said a little hotly, "Don't bring my boy in this. He was the apple of my eyes. I however will think about your proposal and I will have to talk to the wife about it. Do I get some time?"

"Yes Amos, you can take your time but please tell me your decision tomorrow. And if you choose to accept, we are going to show you as the face of this campaign."

Amos was surprised, "Why me? I mean there are more likeable people out there. Why not Harry Potter? Everybody likes him."

Kingsley sighed, "Harry Potter is just a child, Amos. He is perhaps the most famous orphan of our world but we just can't expect him to step in role of a father of a child at his age. I mean he can't even do his laundry by himself. Besides your son was a hero who was the first to die in this war and everybody must know his story."

"I. I will let you know our decision tomorrow", replied Amos as he left the office.

**Auror Floor**

"I know you all are proficient in spell casting but you are no match in a duel to some of more skilled Aurors", barked Robards to the recruits, "you all need to be up to the standards that is expected of Aurors. Some of our most decorated Aurors could even hold Voldemort at bay so he took them out at the first opportunity. When you are not in field then you will be here learning what it takes to be an Auror. Is that clear?"

As the recruits answered with a resounding "Yes Sir", they were dismissed for the day. Harry was about to leave for Grimmauld Place when Neville hailed him, "Harry".

"Yes Neville, what's the matter?", he asked of the group huddled together. He could see most of the Auror trainees in the group.

"We were thinking that today is the last day that some of us get to celebrate before the Wizengamot session day after tomorrow when we would become Lords. We are planning a get together for all of us at Longbottom manor with butterbeers and fire whiskey if you want to join us. Bring Ron along if you want to."

Harry nodded, "I was planning to spend the entire evening with Teddy who has finally agreed to live in Grimmauld with me but I am sure I can make time for one evening. We both will be there."

**Longbottom Manor**

That evening, the Longbottom manor hosted a party the likes of which it had not hosted in a long time. The last time there was such party, it was hosted by Frank Longbottom and present in attendance were the likes of the marauders, the Prewett twins among many others, most of whom later became members of the Order of the Phoenix in the first war.

This evening, present in attendance were Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan with many of the girls recruits like Susan Bones, Lisa, Many Brocklehurst. Many of them invited were not even working as Aurors for the ministry but Ernie had spread the word that it will be last one such party where the most of them would be together so they had met.

Augusta had made herself scarce telling Neville that rooms had been arranged in the manor for those who could not return to their homes when their party broke. She had also supplied the party with firewhisky, butterbeers and some oak matured mead which she had found in her cellars. Her elf had been told to attend to the needs of the guests and see to their comfort.

They partied late in the night with some very rowdy and some very bizarre toasts being raised to things like Dumbledore's beard, Snape's greasy curtain of hair, McGonagall's tartan cloak, Flitwick's stack of books and Hagrid's beard.

At one time, Lisa cornered Harry, "So Potter, what are your plans now?"

"What do you mean, Lisa?", he asked.

"I have heard that you are single again", she said, with a smile at the corner of her mouth and a glint in her eye which made her look rather feral.

"What does that have to do with anything?", he asked cautiously.

She rolled her eyes, "Potter, you are so dense. I was thinking that if you are single again then may be, some of us poor girls can try to have a go at you. I mean you were so reserved at Hogwarts that you barely knew anyone outside your house."

Realisation dawned on him, "Sorry Lisa but right now, I am rather looking to settle down in my life as an Auror before I think of anything else."

She nodded, "Well, I will be around."

As she left, Ernie cornered him, "Lord Potter, what you think about the Wizengamot session in two days?"

"Why are you calling me a Lord?", Harry asked him.

"Clueless, isn't he?", said Neville as he came up, "I told you Macmillan that he knows nothing about it. We will need to feed it all to him slowly."

"Feed me what?"

"Tell you what it is to be a Lord of Wizengamot. What should be your decorum in the house and what is the expected behaviour of you at all times."

Harry groaned, "Why do I have to learn these things?"

Susan who had come to their group said, "Tradition. May be you never realised Harry but you are a part of the Wizarding World elite and everywhere you will be expected to behave that way."

Harry sighed, "Well I don't know what that entails and I don't really care."

As he moved to find some more butterbeer, Susan said to Ernie, "He is going to get himself ridiculed in the Wizengamot, isn't he?"

Ernie nodded, "Yes, he is."

The evening ended on a good note with Ron and Harry returning to Grimmauld where Ron's old room was made ready for him. Unlike the last time however, there was a single four poster bed and the room sparkled. There were no cobwebs on the ceiling and the wallpaper had been replaced and it gave the room a new vibe.

They both retired to their rooms almost instantly and Harry had not cast the silencing charms around his room for he wanted to know if Teddy woke up in the middle of night and he could attend to the child without having to wake up Andromeda.

He woke up about two hours later when Andromeda shook him by the shoulder, "Harry wake up. It's a nightmare. It's not real. Wake up."

He sat up groggily and it took him a few minutes to get his bearings, "What happened, Andy?"

"You were having a nightmare. You were saying 'Sirius NO! Not Sirius!", she said with concern laced in her voice. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, "No. Not tonight. Sorry that you had to wake up in dead of night for me."

She scowled, "You don't need to be sorry, Harry. If you need me, I will be across in Regulus's old bedroom".

**The next morning**

When Harry arrived at the breakfast table next morning, a copy of the Quibbler was waiting for him. With shaking hands, he opened the magazine. On the front page was splattered a photo of Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom with the headline- _"A candid interview with Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom- more interesting than the nargles right now."_

_A few days ago, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, who are my friends I must add, ran into me in Diagon Alley where they were on some informal business. One thing led to another and we shared a few gossips over a cup of tea while missing Florean and his ice-creams. In fact, whole Diagon Alley still looks like a ghost town with most of the shops still closed._

_We eventually got around to talking about their purpose of visit to the bank and knew about the donation which they made to St. Mungo's and which is making a buzz these days. At last, they graciously agreed to give me an interview, the excerpts of which are below:_

_**Q- So Harry, I know it is a touchy subject but can you tell us what it means growing up without parents?**_

_**A- **__Thank you for the question Luna. It is very hard for children to grow up without family. While other children have parents around them who keep them safe from the troubles of the world but the orphans have no one. They have to learn to tread the waters by themselves and brave whatever may come their way. If some of them are lucky, they might find a compassionate relative to take them while others may find some cruel relatives who want nothing to do with them. They would see the child as a liability and treat it a thing than a person, making them believe that they should be grateful for whatever comes their way by grace of their so called relatives. _

_**Q- You are perhaps the most celebrated orphan in the magical world. What are your views on this, Harry?**_

_**A- **__(Here he actually chuckled) asking the tough questions, Luna? It may be so that I am most celebrated orphan in the wizarding world but Voldemort was also an orphan who grew up in an orphanage (here he promised that more on it would be published later). I never wanted to be the centre of attention that I always have been. When I returned to the magical world, I was happy that I was accepted as equal among my friends but I wanted nothing to do with my fame. Unluckily, my fame never left my side and every now and then, it only landed me in trouble. Being an orphan is already hard enough but it gets harder when you have a lot of expectations riding on your shoulders and you have no idea what you are supposed to do. Most of the times that I did something, half of the time I was running to save my life and the other half, I was being saved by my friends who kept sticking with me through thick and thin._

_**Q- It is popularly known that you lived with your muggle relatives until you started attending Hogwarts. Surely they would have loved you?**_

_**A- **__(Neville Longbottom spoke instead of Harry Potter answering the question for him) Harry never had a happy life with the muggles. We could see the signs of abuse that he went through with them when he arrived at Hogwarts. He lived very privately, never complained of anything and braved anything that came his way by himself. In situations where we would have given up, he held on and fought. I won't say that we all are grateful for whatever he has done for our world but at the same time, we failed him when we did not keep an eye on his living conditions from that Halloween night until he arrived at Hogwarts. Things would have been better if Harry was placed with someone who doted on him, loved him and nurtured him unlike those muggles. We hope that the children in the orphan wing would adopted by families who love children and that those children would find a purpose again in their life and would have easy lives unlike what Harry and I had._

_**Q- But you live with your grand-mother, don't you?**_

_**A-**__ (Neville Longbottom) yes I live with my grand-mother but things were not easy living with her. I love her to bits and I would willingly take a killing curse meant for her but I never got loved like my parents would have loved me. Despite my parents being alive, I have lived like an orphan through my life. I know what it is like to see other children being hugged by their parents and you yearn for that parental touch, the love but you know you can't get it. I hope those children would not have to face what we have faced in our lives._

_**Q- I sympathise with you both while I know hollow words don't mean much. Harry surely you have parental figures in your life now? People who care for you?**_

_**A- **__(The boy-who-lived had such sadness in his eyes that I have never seen on him) I had many such figures through the years who have shielded me from everything that they could. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took me in despite having 7 children of their own when I arrived at their home in the dead of night after having been rescued from the house of my relatives where I was kept imprisoned. They cared for me as their own since then and it even went as far as giving me a place in their home to stay during the holidays and they even went on to risk their lives for me during the years including fighting the recently concluded war. There was Professor Dumbledore who mentored me through the years and taught me enough so that I would be able to defeat Voldemort and live to tell the tale. It was a hard work with the ministry interfering and making it harder but he did what he could with the resources at his disposal. He kept guiding me even from the grave as we worked for bringing Voldemort's downfall. Professor McGonagall also have been very kind to me through the years and tried her best to protect me. She even duelled Severus Snape before the battle of Hogwarts began forcing him to run away. The victory at Battle of Hogwarts wouldn't have been possible without her and our losses would have been quite high. There is Hagrid who has been like an uncle to me and he has done a lot for me which can't be put in words to be described. He made living at Hogwarts a lot easier with the concern that he has for me and I can never thank him enough for it. There was Sirius Black who was my godfather and gave up his life in protecting me. There was Remus Lupin who cared for me the best way he could, his furry little problem notwithstanding._

_**Q- I think everyone would like to know more about your connection with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, if you don't mind.**_

_**A- **__Sirius was my father's best friend during their days at Hogwarts with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Their friendship went so deep that my father even named Sirius as his best man at his wedding and when I was born, Sirius was named my godfather. When my parents went into hiding, they tried to pull one on everyone and changed their secret keeper at the last moment. I don't who had performed the spell but their secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew and not Sirius Black. It was Peter who betrayed them and when Sirius cornered him, he blamed Sirius and escaped from the scene killing 13 muggles. Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without a trial by Barty Crouch Sr. who was harbouring his own death eater son in his home for 13 years before he was eventually killed by his own son. I met Sirius at the end of my third year where he forced a confession out of Peter Pettigrew who turned to be alive at that time and living as a rat. Due to some circumstances, Peter escaped before we could take him to the ministry. Later, Sirius escaped from Hogwarts and we kept in contact throughout the Triwizard Tournament when he lived near Hogsmeade to take care of me. I briefly lived with him during the summer before 5__th__ year and at the end of 5__th__ year, he came to save me from death eaters in the Ministry of Magic where he was killed at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Remus Lupin was also one of my father's best friends. He kept away for years because he believed that Sirius had betrayed my parents and killed Peter. Also despite being a war-hero, he was treated as a beast because he turned into a werewolf for twelve nights a year. He could not get a decent job and had to make do with what he got. When Dumbledore called him to teach at the end of our third year, he turned out to be the best defense teacher that we ever had. He kept in contact with me through the years and cared for me the best way he could. He also worked for the Order of the Phoenix and helped them in gathering information or trying to get the werewolves to remain neutral. He put his life on the line for us despite us not having done justice to him. He died fighting for us alongside his wife who was an Auror and they had a child a few months before the war ended. He was like the favourite uncle to me and his wife loved me like a little brother. I am the godfather for their son and I intend to teach him everything that they taught me. I am really thankful to the Minister who awarded him with Order of Merlin posthumously in recognition of the services that he has done to our world. I hope one day, he and Sirius will feature on the Chocolate frog cards as they once said._

_**Q- Many people have been wondering about Severus Snape and the things you said about him during your duel with Voldemort. Would you like to say anything about it?**_

_**A- **__I am afraid I can't go in detail about him for it will compromise many secrets but I will tell what I can. Severus Snape was a death eater at the start of the first war but sometime during the war, he changed sides and became a spy for Dumbledore. Dumbledore even vouched for him when the war ended and he escaped punishment. One of his chief concerns was my well-being and he stayed at Hogwarts just so he could remain near me and protect me. When Voldemort returned, he went to him as his faithful but he was a double agent. He helped our side the best he could and even gave me some very secret information just before he died with helped me bring down Voldemort permanently. It wouldn't have been possible without his help._

_**Q- There are many references to events that have not been told anywhere and I am sure the readers would agree that they deserve some answers. Would we get to know them later?**_

_**A- **__May be later, I will tell everything in detail to the world and all the questions will be answe_red.

_**Q- Do you both have any message for the wizarding world?**_

_**A- **__Children are precious. Treasure them. Teach them to be a good person in life and rest will follow. If I could, I would have adopted a child but being a child myself, it is not possible so I am doing the best that I can._

The interview generated much hype across the length of England. There were many questions through the years which had pervaded people's mind and most of them were answered with that interview but in turn, it raised many more questions. They could only hope that those questions would be answered at a later date.

Minerva McGonagall was never known to cry but as she read the interview, she cried unashamedly in the confines of her offices. The portraits of the headmasters watched her with concerned except Dumbledore who pretended to be asleep in his portrait. She had already written a letter to the minister asking about the three unregistered animagus. She already had a good idea about it but she just wanted to be sure about it.

Hagrid wept in his handkerchief and Grawp kept trying to console him and stop from crying. Fang licked his master's hand and looked morose with the way Hagrid was crying.

Molly Weasley had cried her eyes out after she was done reading the interview but she kept her calm and she was already preparing a feast for the evening and had instructed Arthur to bring Harry along.

When Harry met Arthur that day, Arthur told him that Molly expected him at dinner and that no excuses would be heard. Finally Harry had to relent when Arthur told him that he could bring Teddy with him. Teddy was always welcome in their household as being a part of the family even though they were not related closely. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had become a part of their family through the years of association with them and having put their lives on the line for their family.

The feast lasted for two hours and three course meals during which none of them allowed Harry to get near Teddy. He was kept wedged between Neville (who was there on Arthur's invitation) AND Ron who were determined to not let him near his godson. Andromeda for her part was happy with the arrangement. The Weasley women kept the child engaged between them and gave her some breathing room and it was quite funny to see Harry pouting and whining to himself about others not letting hiM near Teddy.

* * *

**A/N- here is the next part. Might seem rushed to you but day by day details are not really interesting and make the story tedious. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and leave me some very lovely reviews to read.**

**p.s. Apart from every awesome fan out there, my heartfelt thanks to reader Ermac18 who translates this story in their language to read it for English is not their first language. I am absolutely thrilled that you are enjoying this story so much and your lovely reviews. **Sé felíz siempre!


	10. Chapter 10

**Minister's office**

"Minister, may I come in?", asked Amos Diggory.

"Amos, please come in", said Kingsley inviting him inside and pointed to one of the chairs, "Please sit, Amos. Now have you made a decision?"

Amos nodded, "I talked with the wife about it. I can't tell you how hard it was to talk about our son but I told her everything that we had talked about. She was initially reluctant but I made her see reason that we don't have anyone else to take care of us in our old age and that we can light up a child's world with a little kindness. This is the least that we can do to honour Cedric."

Kingsley smiled, "A very good decision, Amos. Now are you planning to adopt a child or foster one?"

Amos shook his head, "No, we have decided that we will adopt a child. We want him to grow up with our name and not feel as if he is a stranger in our home. We plan to give him the best upbringing possible."

Kingsley nodded, "That is a fine decision, Amos but I must tell you a few things beforehand. Many of these children might have once belonged to a wizarding family or a muggle family. We will have to conduct an inheritance test on every child who we give in to adoption or fostering. The test would help us determine if they belonged to a wizarding household or not. This way, we will also be able to keep a track of the families that we have lost forever."

Amos thought over it for a moment before he replied "Alright. When do I get to adopt a child then?"

Kingsley smiled, "The day after tomorrow after the foster program gets official sanction from the Wizengamot. You are being given leave for today to go and meet the children in St. Mungo's and choose one. The healers would also be help to tell you if a child needs some special care or anything otherwise."

Amos nodded, "Sure thing. I will get going then."

As Amos left, Kingsley heaved in relief. That was one trouble solved but others were waiting. If he were to remain the minister, he needed the majority in Wizengamot. For that purpose, he needed a wizengamot full of those who would support him. He had not played in the political field for a long time but there was no better time than the present.

Besides, he felt that he owed a visit to the Dowager Longbottom who was personification of courage and fortitude. If the battle-axe was in his favour, there was nothing he couldn't achieve. She was the one who could help him the most. True that she might require some concessions in return of the favour but then that was what politics was about. It required not chivalry and bravery of Gryffindor but subtlety and cunningness of Slytherin which she possessed in spades. However he would have to play his cards too carefully or she would sniff a rat and it will be the end of his ambitions.

**Longbottom Manor**

Kingsley Shacklebolt's head popped in the floo in the sitting room where Dowager Longbottom was sitting and deliberating upon the proceedings for the next day. Whatever had to happen was going to be a tough work and they would need all the expertise that they could muster if they were to successful in achieving the goals that they had set for themselves.

"Dowager Longbottom", called Kingsley from the floo, "Permission to come up?"

She rushed from her seat, kneeling on the hearth, "Minister, please come on up."

Kingsley climbed up and joined her at the table after presenting the due curtsies. After making sure that the minister was comfortable, she asked, "So what brings you here, Minister?"

Kingsley had not expected such a direct approach to his question, "I came to inquire after your health. I haven't seen you since the battle."

She snorted, "You are a child yet, Minister. I have been playing politics in the wizengamot since you were a wee little lad."

Kingsley grinned sheepishly, "I was hoping to know what you are planning to do tomorrow?"

She of course had guessed the correct reason and asked him, "What do you think we will do, Minister? Our world is in shambles. We need to rebuild it. We need people who would construct and not destroy. Our priority is to have a functional wizengamot no matter who are the members."

Kingsley asked in his deep voice, "Surely you are not planning to have the death eaters reign on the ministry?"

She smirked, "That is for me and my fellow lords to decide, Minister."

Kingsley was worried. If the dowager Lady Longbottom didn't commit to him then his position would be precarious. He cautiously asked her, "I have heard that you are going to abdicate on account of your age. Is it true?"

She glared at him, "I will outlive you minister but it is true that I am resigning. Neville has become of age and is ready to take his place. It should have happened a year ago but Voldemort happened. As it is, I am tired of the wizengamot and its politics."

Kingsley asked worriedly, "But there will be no one left to guide us in that case. Most of the experienced members aren't with us anymore. A few who used to be in the neutral faction are working on their own agendas."

Augusta waved him off, "That is your problem, minister. I am resigning and that is final."

Kingsley decided to return to the ministry. If Dowager Longbottom was going to retire then there was no use asking her for favours. He would have to brace what came his way. He was only thankful that he had the ace up his sleeve. Harry Potter will support him and would even vouch for him to become the permanent minister even if for a time. That would be sufficient for him to establish his authority again.

"I will take your leave, Lady Longbottom", he said bowing to her, "I will see you tomorrow in the Wizengamot."

After he left, Augusta started laughing. The expressions on Kingsley's face made her want to laugh in his face but she had kept it pent up. Now however she laughed whole heartedly.

Neville who entered the sitting room about 10 minutes later found her still laughing and asked her cautiously, "What is the matter, Gran?"

She warmly smiled, "the minister was here to try and bring me on his side. I gave nothing to him but played my cards well enough that he will do whatever we want him to. Tomorrow is our day, Neville. The light faction could have dominated the wizengamot at the end of last war but Dumbledore's passive approach about it and allowing the death eaters to retain their seats made us the minority. If he was only a bit more provocative towards them then it would have served our interests."

Neville didn't reply. He knew her Gran had some grudge against the late headmaster about his approach to things but Neville had respected and even revered the man. He wouldn't let someone sully the image he had of him. He also knew what the plan was about and that Kingsley had no idea what he was being made to do.

**Black Townhouse**

Harry was playing with Teddy in his nursery when Andromeda found him, "Harry we need to talk."

He stood up, picking the toddler in his arms and followed her to a room which Andromeda had told was his office. It had a huge desk in middle and rows of bookshelves currently empty. He tried to take one of the chairs but she stopped him, "You are the master of this place, Harry. You sit on the big comfy chair behind the table."

He protested, "But I am fine in this one, Andy."

She glared at him, "That is your formal place, Harry and unless you are in an informal meeting, you are not supposed to get mixed up like common people."

He pouted but followed her instructions. She also took Teddy from him, "Please leave him by my side until this meeting lasts. This is formal business. You will have lot of time to play with him later."

Her behaviour seemed strange to him yet he held his tongue and took his designated seat. After he was done, she started speaking, "Now listen to me. It is important for you to appear as stately as you can manage in front of the Wizengamot tomorrow. You are going to present your family to the world and your impressions will open a lot of doors for you or close them. Are you following me?"

He nodded dutifully like a child and she continued, "Now what is your plan for tomorrow?"

"Plan? We are just going to have a meeting, right? I mean we don't even have a functional wizengamot yet."

Andromeda sighed. She had figured that Harry was naive but this naive! If he displayed the same behaviour in the WIzengamot, they would eat him alive. She mentally thought why Sirius didn't survive the war to teach these things to him. It was his duty and having been trained in his childhood, he would have been the ideal person. She had never been taught these things but she was trying to do what good she could do.

She turned to him, "What is the agenda for tomorrow?"

He asked quizzically, "Agenda? What agenda?"

She noticed a letter bearing the seal of the Ministry of Magic and on the desk where Kreacher had left it in the afternoon. Harry, like a Lord, was supposed to be tending to this business before anything when he returned in the evening but the young lord had not got into this habit yet. He had just started to indulge Teddy instead of tending to his business. If this kept up then she would have to return to her home.

She picked up the letter and handed it to him, "this came in the noon. This contains the agenda for the next day and is delivered to every lord a night ago so that they can make their decisions upon it or do their research."

He wrinkled his nose, "And I thought I had left that in Hogwarts."

She shook her head, "No. In fact you will see it more and more."

He meanwhile was reading the letter and frowning. After he was done, he turned to her, "That is a lot of business for a day."

She scowled, "You do realise that this session will go for three days? This is supposed to be the first session where a new Wizengamot will be elected. Obviously it will take more than one day for the business to be successfully conducted."

He nodded, "SO what I should do?"

"Harry, you are supposed to look deeper into these issues and make your own opinion. You can object to them if you feel there is something wrong or you can support it if you feel it is perfect."

He nodded, "So what is the next step?'

She was at the end of her patience but calmly said, "You need to do some research into it. Tomorrow the new wizengamot will be formed and members will be sworn in. If anymore Order of Merlin is to be given then they will be given and the real business will begin the next day."

Harry grinned, "Well then I will see to it tomorrow. As you say, the real business will start from the day after so I have a day's time."

She sighed in frustration but said nothing. It was the best that she could do. Harry would have to learn by the trial and error method.

**WHAT A BLUNDER! LORD POTTER**

The Wizengamot was a circular chamber situated in the heart of the ministry. The seats were arranged in half moon pattern in the room. 50 seats were for the members of the Wizengamot while a separate section was maintained for the Elders of the Wizengamot or the department heads. On the other side of the room were a spectator's gallery and a press gallery for the media.

In the lowest row, was a raised podium behind which sat the Chief Warlock. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had sat behind that seat for near 45 years before he had to step down due to Cornelius Fudge. He never entered the place again despite Scrimgeour asking him. The war was heating and he had been cursed by the ring which shortened his life span. Since there, Lord Orpington had sat in that seat until he had been killed sometime during the last year. Only his remains had been found. The post was later taken by a death eater the said wizard had been killed at the hands of Grawp after the giant had pulled him down from four floors and threw him to the ground, crushing him.

Since then the post was vacant. In fact, during the last year the wizengamot hadn't met as frequently as it should have. Many members had died in the battle of Hogwarts while a lot of them were in captivity awaiting trial for their crimes. There were many who had been on the run or in hiding during the war and could not be found. Letters were sent to them in the hopes that they will turn up today.

Everyone who had been called for the Session started trickling in the chamber and before long; the chamber was full of bustling. As advised, Harry sat in the spectator's stand from where he would be called to sworn in. There was also the issue of Chief Warlock. There was no chief warlock so in that event, the elders presided over the sessions. The problem was that there were only a handful of the elders left now. Griselda Marchbanks, the head of Wizarding Examination Authority who had been an elder when Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock had returned to her post as the elder of the wizengamot with Elder Tiberius Ogden, and Elder Alexander McDougall.

For today, everyone who came into had to go through an identification test and a blood test. It was provided that every one whether they were members of the Wizengamot or employee of the ministry or the Unspeakables had to go through the test before they were cleared for their respective floors. At random, the Aurors were even asking people to show their arms to show that they weren't branded. The entrance to the chambers was flanked by Unspeakables and Aurors who checked everyone to ensure that they did not keep any extra wands or that they were not bringing in any dark magic items etc.

As it was about 10:00 A.M., Kingsley in his position as temporary minister of magic, boomed at the top of voice from his position beside the dais of the Chief Warlock, "Close the doors".

The massive double doors slid and shut and the noise in the chamber dropped to pin drop silence. After ensuring that he had the floor, Kingsley began, "Welcome to the monthly session of the Wizengamot for June 1998. These past few months that we have had spent have been tumultuous where our world foresaw destruction and deaths. To ensure our freedom and liberty, many wizards and witches laid down their lives among whom many were mere children who had just come of age. They stood and fought for us when the adults did not have had the courage or they failed to do what was right. These children who showed us the way further by their sacrifices and it is their sacrifices which will keep up going in the times to come. I, for one, would make sure that we don't forget their sacrifice or that it goes in vain. A lot of people have died for us who were otherwise shunned or accused of stealing magic. Before we begin this session formally, I would urge each and everyone to raise their wands in remembrance of every warrior who laid their lives for us."

The minister was the first to light his wand followed quickly by others. For a minute, the ceiling of the chamber was lit by the green dots from their wands and there was pin drop silence. After about a minute, Kingsley spoke again, "Now let us begin. The first problem is that many of the former members who occupied seats in this chamber in the past are with us no more. Many families died out while a few are survived by minor heirs but their lords are cooling their heels in Azkaban on charges of being a death eater or of treason against the ministry by siding with the self proclaimed Lord. So we don't have a functional wizengamot for now. As I see it, there are hardly 13 of us who were part of the last Wizengamot for many who were nominated by Ministry have also left us. As such, it is imperative to have a functional wizengamot. Firstly I will call the name of those who are still with us. After they had taken their seats, I will call names of those who families have held seats in the past and have heirs who can be invested at this time."

Harry kept watching everything with interest. A lot of these things were new to him and it had piqued his interest. So far, it had been interesting. The part when they raised their wands in remembrance of those who fell fighting for them had touched him.

Kingsley continued, "Firstly, I will call forward the Lady Regent Longbottom who has guided us for years and provided her infinite wisdom."

Augusta stood from her seat and acknowledged everyone amid warm applause. Kingsley continued, "Now I will call forward Elder McDougall who has been an elder to this body for the last decade and has also been looking after his family seat."

Elder McDougall was very popular man who was well in his 90's yet had the gait of a young man and the aura of someone wise and powerful. After he acknowledged the applause, Kingsley continued, "We also welcome Lord Fawley back in his family seat. Lord Fawley helped those fighting against the tyranny of Voldemort (he ignored the collective shudder or gasps around the room) in every way that he could without coming to the forefront."

After Fawley sat, he continued, "Lord Macmillan is also here among us whose son was one of those who fought with the death eaters at the castle of Hogwarts and he himself arrived with the backup in the morning when the call for arms went out."

After Lord Macmillan was acknowledged, the minister continued, "We also acknowledge Lord Abbot whose daughter died in the battle of Hogwarts saving one of her friends and was awarded the Order of Merlin for her bravery."

As the crowd applauded Robert Abbot, the minister continued, "the WIzengamot formally recognises the contribution of Lord Aniston who held his ground even during the previous reign and had to suffer the tyrannies of the death eaters for doing what was right."

As Lord Aniston retained his seat, Kingsley was continuing, "We also welcome Lord Octavius Orpington who precedes his father in their family seat. We pay tribute to his father, late Lord Orpington, who was the chief warlock for a brief time after Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore was ousted of his post on whims of the former minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

As Octavius Orpington retained his seat, Kingsley continued, "We also welcome back Lord Pucey who was nominated in the wizengamot during the previous reign and who remained perfectly unbiased to anyone even at the cost of personal peril to himself and his family."

Pucey was one of those nominated candidates who had been on the side of the light and tried to oppose every such reform which was meant for persecution of the muggle-borns or the half-bloods.

After Pucey sat, Kingsley continued, "We also welcome Lord Gerrick Ollivander who was taken captive during the previous reign by Voldemort and his death eaters and had to undergo torture at the hands of the death eaters and even Voldemort himself."

After the old wandmaker was acknowledged, Kingsley continued, "We also welcome Lord Abercrombie, Lord Jones and Lord Shaw back to this august body."

As they were being acknowledged, Kingsley continued, "The last surviving member of the old wizengamot who is still free has refused to become a part of this body again and formally abdicated his position. So we have now 37 posts left vacant to will be filled now. As the ministry traditionally has kept 15 seats for nominating Order of Merlin winners or individuals who have worked for the betterment of the society therefore, leaving those aside, we 22 posts to be filled today. The next order of business is investment of heirs to houses which have no lord or where the Lords want to abdicate in favour of their young charges."

Everyone immediately snapped to attention. It had already been an hour since they started but the most important part was starting now. Kingsley was saying, "Firstly we will start with those who ascension or investment is without any dispute. Any objections?"

When none came, he continued, "The first one is Neville Frank Longbottom of the House of Longbottom. The lady Regent Augusta Longbottom had decided to abdicate in favour of him citing that her regency has expired on account of him coming of age a year ago."

Augusta stood from her place and bowed to the members, "I am thankful to this chamber for having given me the honour to serve it with so much dedication. I am now ready to step down and hope that some level of love and respect will be showed to new Lord Longbottom."

As she stepped down, Neville ascended to that seat, wearing Robes which screamed 'rich' from afar. He looked every inch the pureblood that he was supposed to be. With a precision that came to him from being trained that way, he curtly bowed to the wizengamot before taking his seat.

Kingsley continued, "The next person to be ascended to their post as Lord of their house is Miss Susan Bones who will take the seat which was held in past by her aunt, the former head of the DMLE, Madam Bones."

Susan walked to her post with grace but confidence which oozed out of her and took her place on the wizengamot. Kingsley continued, "The next investment is of Miss Greengrass whose father Nicholas Greengrass headed the neutral faction in the past and brought a balance between the warring factions of the wizengamot. Lord Greengrass was murdered in Diagon Alley by the death eaters for refusing to pledge to the dark side."

There was a big round of applause which went for Daphne as she strode up to her family seat. Harry noticed that her eyes showed a momentary flash of pain and he realised how bad he had behaved towards her when he had all but accused her of being loyal to death eaters. She wouldn't side with those who had murdered her father.

After Daphne sat in her seat, Kingsley asked again, "Now it is time for the lords and ladies to announce if any of them are going to abdicate in favour of their heirs?"

Lord Macmillan stood in his place, "I have spent a long time in this place and seen a lot of drama unfold which I fear in all honesty I can't take anymore. Therefore I wish to abdicate in favour of my son and my heir."

This was a shocker for everyone. Lord Macmillan was hardly 50 so for him to abdicate was something no one could have thought about. However since it was his decision, they couldn't do anything about it. Ernie replaced his father cheerfully on the seat while Lord Macmillan walked to sit beside Augusta in the spectator stands.

Daphne was frowning. This wasn't supposed to happen. When she had decided to join the coalition, she had figured that Augusta would lead them and Lord Macmillan would be there too, helping them wade through the waters but this was exactly the opposite. Both had abdicated and gave the reins to new blood. Interesting and intriguing. When she saw Macmillan sharing a look with Augusta, Daphne was startled. Those two were playing their own game. They actually had a lot going on than what others could foresee. Well things just got more interesting.

Kingsley continued, "Now we come to the heirs whose inheritance might be disputed and luckily, we have only one such candidate. Harry James Potter, the heir presumptive of House Potter has also laid claims to the lordship of House Black. Would Mr. Potter please stand up?"

Harry was prompted by Arthur to stand up and Kingsley continued, "Do you Mr. Potter claim lordship of House of Potter and Black?"

Harry said something unintelligible like, "Uh" or something and some members of the wizengamot snickered. Even Daphne had the urge to chuckle and faked it with a cough behind her fist. Harry cleared his throat before he said, "Yes. That is right."

Another round of snickering followed and Harry could not understand what it was about. Kingsley continued, "Please explain to this august body as to how you can claim the lordships to those houses? And do you have any evidence to satisfy your claim than your own word?"

Harry took a few minutes before he started speaking, "I am a Potter so there is no need to show that I am Lord of my own house. As for Lordship of Black, I am Sirius's godson and his heir so I am the lord for it."

Kingsley mulled over it for a minute and looked into some parchments before he spoke, "Mr. Potter, your claims regarding your Lordship of House Potter are unchallenged and you inherit your family seat however the ministry wants to know if you have any documents which may prove your claim to the seat of House Black? As we can see from the records, one Draco Lucius Malfoy had also claimed the lordship of House Black in the past through his mother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

Harry replied, "I have a will from Sirius and the goblins also said so."

Kingsley cocked his head to the side, "Do you happen to have the will on you at this moment? And did the Goblins give you any document to the effect?"

Harry had never received the will physically. It was Dumbledore who had told him that Sirius's will was discovered and he had made Harry his heir. Dumbledore had also told him about the contents of the will which concerned him but he had not seen so much as a page of the said will. When he met the goblins, it had not occurred to him to get them to give him documents which would support his claim. He shook his head, "I don't have any such documents with me at this moment."

Many of them burst into laughter while a few looked contemplative. There was so much about the young lord that they could not understand. A few even could see that he would be ridiculed for this. Kingsley in his position could do nothing to help him. He had thought that perhaps others would have readied him for it. However on the off chance that someone came forward to contest his claim, he had made sufficient preparations. Rapping the gavel, he said in his deep baritone voice, "I trust this body to behave as is expected of the Lords and Ladies. Now this was a bona fide mistake on part of Mr. Potter which should not be looked into too much."

He turned to Percy Weasley who was acting as his scribe, "Mr. Scribe, please send for the required documents to be called from the Family Relations department."

As Percy did his bidding, Kingsley was saying, "For further business today, we also have the issue of the Elders. There have always been a number of Elders in the stands up there who have always guided us through thick and thin. We lost almost all of them during the war. As soon as we can fill the membership of the Wizengamot today, we will select the elders."

After about 10 minutes, two employees of the ministry came carrying the documents. Kinglsey opened them, studied and replicating them, he sent copies to the members, "These are copies of the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Black and a document from the Goblins which attest to Lord Potter's claim. If anybody has any objections then come forth or forever keep your peace."

Nobody said a word for a minute and Kingsley proclaimed, "Through my writ as the Minister of Magic, Lord Harry James Potter hereby ascends as lord Potter and Lord Black before this august body. I urge you to come and take your place among your peers, Lord Potter."

Harry climbed in the row where the members were and many of them were surprised and a few were even shocked to see him clad in a t-shirt and jeans as opposed to the Wizengamot robes which everyone wore. The photographers in the press gallery were busy clicking his pictures unabashedly while the reporters scribbled. Everyone knew that the young lord was going to have a hard time when the paper went into print.

Kingsley himself didn't know what he could do to help Harry at this moment so he continued, "Lord Potter, since you can't sit in both the seats at once, do you wish to appoint a Regent? And if so, please provide the details to this body."

Harry ha d no idea what he was saying. He understood that he would have to appoint a regent but nobody had saw fit to explain these things to him beforehand. Everybody just presumed that he would know all these things. He turned to the minister, "Can I let you know by tomorrow? Thanks."

Kingsley sighed at his naiveté but there was nothing he could do at this moment so he said, "We will await the details tomorrow, Lord Potter." He then turned to the Wizengamot, "Now we come to the most contentious part. After the first war ended, there were talks about reinstating all the old families in their places on the Wizengamot. The then minister Milicent Bagnold and the then head of the DMLE Barty Crouch Sr. wanted those houses ousted who had in anyway associated with the death eaters or supported the self styled Lord Voldemort in his mission. However the former Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore decided to adopt a pacifist approach and allowed many of them old houses to continue sitting in the Wizengamot and even allowed many of the old families to retain their seats after having been pardoned using the imperius curse defense. The question which arises is what do we do now?"

Harry was hearing every word that Kingsley said and he realised what was being said. Without waiting for anyone to say anything, he rose out of his seat, "We cannot allow any of the death eaters or their supporters to sit here. They will make things hard for us."

A few of the members looked aghast at this display. A few were tittering. The young lord was so uncouth in his manners and approach. He was like a fresh gust of wind but so untamed. He would need to be trained so he wouldn't ruin what goodwill he had in the world.

Kingsley patiently said, "Lord Potter, you have a right to make your thoughts known as a member of this body however please be patient and wait for your chance to speak. Things are not done out of turn or out of an established way."

Harry sat down sufficiently admonished and he continued, "So, opinions are invited from the respected members as to how we can select the members of the Wizengamot now."

A lot of hands went up including Harry's. Kingsley saw the hands raised and said, "Lord Longbottom, your turn please."

Neville stood in his place and spoke with the confidence of a man who had beheaded the snake, "while I wouldn't agree that what Late Dumbledore did at the end of first war was plausible or pertinent but I fear that he was right in his own stead. This chamber has stood for centuries on the pillars of tradition and heritage. One of the traditions has been to have the houses occupy the seats but between the times from the end of the first war to today, a lot has changed. A lot of families were exhausted while a lot of Lords were again found to be serving Voldemort in his campaign and are currently awaiting trial for their acts. I say that we do not allow them to retain their seats for they will obstruct the path of progress and justice. I say that we should adopt a more pragmatic approach when it comes to select new members of the Wizengamot."

When Neville sat down, the applause went for long before they went quiet for long enough to allow the minster to continue, "Lord Fawley, your turn."

Lord Fawley stood in his place, "I agree with the sentiments echoed by Lord Longbottom. For one of his age, having such clarity in thoughts is commendable. Instead of being brash and abrasive as he was seen in the battle of Hogwarts, he eloquently made his thoughts known to us. I recommend that we bring in some fresh faces on this honourable body with us who would help us move forward and ensure that we don't do injustice to those who actually fought for our liberty and freedom."

When he sat down, people started thumping the desks in affirmation with them and Kingsley turned to Harry, "Now its your turn, Lord Potter."

Harry stood in his place, "We can't have those here who will stop us from doing good for others. From what I have understood, what Mr. Fawley and Neville suggested sounds good to me."

Kingsley winced at Harry's salutations to Neville and Fawley. No lord of the wizengamot spoke that way. He turned to the chamber in general, "We will meet re-convene after a lunch break at 2:00 where we will continue selecting the new members of this body."

As soon as the wizengamot was dismissed for lunch, Harry was tackled by Neville who took him to a room which was filled with their friends and allies.


End file.
